


I'll always be her's

by M_jelly



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Fox Levi, Growing Up, Kitsune, Loss, Love Confessions, Obsession, Protective, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Temple, Tengu, powers, trouble with powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 65,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_jelly/pseuds/M_jelly
Summary: Levi saved you as a baby and trusted you with a friend to raise you, he watched you grow, watched you discover your powers and become the woman you are. The world is full of supernaturals and humans mixing together, living in perfect harmony and across the human and spirit land. So, you being raised in the human world is safe and Levi is with you at every step. However, the person who caused you to lose your parents and be saved in the first place is getting closer. The Luna God wants what is owed to him. As you struggle with your abilities, you slowly learn who your real friends are and who really loves you for everything you are and more.
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

Levi was pissed, he’d been in a fight again and gotten dirty, he’d won of course, he always did but he just hated afterwards. He sat down in his fox form, he was tired and weak these days so he’d easily turn into it after a fight. He studied his paw, his fox instinct telling him to lick the wound but, his clean side told him not to touch. He shook his body hard sending any dirt off, then ignited his body in a blue flame to burn the rest off. It was hard to see dirt on his fox form, mainly because he was a black fox with steel blue eyes and beautiful patterns on his head, the black seemed to make dirt blend.

He let out a long sigh, he hated this world, the spirit world where all supernaturals lived. Levi was a kitsune, and second in line to the Ackerman kitsune household behind his absent uncle Kenny. He had some resentment towards the man, he abandoned him when he needed him, he couldn’t understand why he’d save and raise him then just run off. Levi had this feeling; it was complicated and confusing. So, he took his feelings out on others by fighting.

His ears perked up when he heard someone running, they sounded frantic and afraid of something. He looked around then notice a beautiful human woman running, her hair was like a waterfall behind her. He noticed she had something in her arms, like a bundle that she was trying so hard to hide. She stumbled slightly, then picked herself back up and looked behind her then carried on running. As she got closer, he noticed the blood on her body, someone had beaten her badly. She tripped and fell again, the bundle in her arms got away from her.

Levi got up and cautiously moved over to her, he sniffed the air and smelt something sweet mixed with lavender. He moved a little quicker, then stopped by the bundle. He looked down at it, he was confused why someone would be running with something so nice smelling, or be hurt as much as she was. He jumped a bit when it moved, there was a little noise coming from it as well.

“Please.” He looked up as the woman crawled closer, she looked so sad and desperate. “Don’t hurt her.”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Hurt who?” He looked down as he heard the cute noise again and the fabric move away, a little hand popped out and squeezed the air. He moved closer and saw the cutest baby ever, a little girl with bright eyes who smelt like lavender and something sweet. He looked up at the woman. “A baby?”

She cried. “Don’t hurt my baby, please.”

“Tch, what kind of person do you take me for? I’d never hurt a child.”

She sat up to show how hurt she really was. “But…you’re a kitsune, an Ackerman.”

“I’m Levi, I’m nothing like my family except for my mother she was…she was an angel.”

She smiled. “I know you Levi, you’re a good person…” She looked behind her and went back to being on edge, then heard her baby cry. She reached over to hush, but then saw the blood on her hands and pulled away. “A good person…Levi? Please, take my baby from here and run.”

“No, I can’t.”

She welled up. “Please, I beg you. Take my baby and run, keep her safe. He cannot have her, he cannot. She’s a good girl, just please.”

“Who’s him?”

“The Luna God.”

Levi snarled slightly, he hated that God, almost everyone did because he was once a good man who turned cruel and selfish. No one knew why he snapped, but by the sounds of it he was going to do something terrible to an innocent baby because he’d definitely did something bad to his woman. “You had a child with him, it’s your own fault what happens to you and your child.”

She gasped. “He’s not her father, he just became obsessed with her before she was even born and after. Please.” Levi went to refuse again, but then the baby girl reached out and held his snout. Levi’s brows raised, then his features softened as he nuzzled the baby girl making her giggle. The woman said your name making Levi look at her. “That’s her name.” She repeated your name again to him.

Levi looked up and heard people getting closer, he needed to make a choice and now about your safety. “Okay, okay I’ll take her.”

“Keep her a secret, please.”

“Even from you?”

She nodded. “Look at me, he does this to me to have her, if he gets a hold of her I don’t know what he’ll do.” She reached out for Levi, but fell forward with her hand close to his paw. “Please.”

Levi eyed her blood covered dirty hand; he placed his paw on her hand. “I promise, I’ll keep her safe.”

“Thank you.” Levi nodded then grabbed the edges of your blankets by his teeth and hoisted you up. He stepped backwards and looked at the woman, she smiled at him, it was so beautiful to see even if she was suffering so much. “Thank you.”

Levi bowed then ran off with you as fast as he could, the world around him blurred, no one was as fast and as strong as him so you were in the safest of hands. He skidded to the side, then turned and ran all the way to Erwin’s home. He climbed up his steps, then walked along his porch to the side of the house where the screen doors were. He noticed one was open, then stepped inside to see Erwin sat on the floor at his dining table with a cup of tea.

Levi walked over. “Erwin.”

He looked over at Levi. “Levi.” He frowned at what Levi was biting. “What…what is that?”

He placed you on a cushion on the floor. “A baby.”

“When did you have a baby?”

“Tch, it’s not mine.” He looked down at you, he moved his face closer causing you to reach out and grab his face then giggle at how soft his fur was. “Her mother was hurt, badly and running from the Luna God.”

“Meaning?”

“This is the object of his obsession and affection.”

Erwin moved over and looked at you. “She’s cute.” He tickled your cheek. “But she’s dangerous, but if he wants her, it’s best if we leave her be.”

“Her mother is human, which means she shouldn’t even be here.”

Erwin let out a long sigh. “That explains why the woman ran, maybe she’s a half blood? Would explain this sparkle she seems to have, and why he wants her so much.”

“Tch, that doesn’t matter. We need to do something to save her, anything.”

Erwin hummed, then turned into a wolf in a puff of smoke. He shook himself then looked at Levi. “Pick her up, we’ll take her to the human world to our friend there.”

“Friend?”

“Our dragon friend.”

“Tch, that pervert!? No way is he raising this little one.”

Erwin sighed. “Levi, I know Ryuu is a bit of a slime ball ass, but he goes goo goo eyes over a kid any time. He’ll look after her, I promise.”

Levi grabbed your wrap again by his teeth and lifted you up. “Fine, let’s go.”

“Move out.” Erwin ran out his house, Levi ran behind him and followed him to the doorway to the other side. Then they ran for hours and hours across different lands until they finally reached stairs, they climbed up them to a massive red and white temple. They slowed down, then heard a tap of the bamboo water feature flipping down and pouring out the water.

Levi sat and looked around. “Where is the serpent idiot at?”

Erwin sniffed the air. “Back in the house.” He sniffed again. “No, he’s outside and there are others with him.”

Levi walked ahead. “Probably with some women, he really should keep it in his pants.” He walked to the home in the back of the vast gardens and saw the messy white-haired man, his hair was nice in its messy manner, his yukata open way too far so his muscles showed. He was a charmer, a slime ball, an ass, but he had the biggest heart when it came to his friends.

He laughed with the ladies then shuddered. “By the Gods, the love of my life is here.” He turned and looked at Levi. “My darling fox!” Erwin stepped in his path protecting you and Levi, he stopped running over and got serious. He looked to the women. “Sorry ladies, but I have to tend to these two pets of mine. Off your go now.”

Erwin waited for the women to be gone, then he spoke. “Thank you Ryuu, we are in desperate need of your help. Is this ground protected?”

“Yes, no one who means harm can come here, and only people I allow can come in. Why?”

“I’ll explain inside, please can we get somewhere comfy.”

“This way.” Ryuu let them into his Japanese style home, he took them to the dining room allowing Levi to carefully place you on a cushion again. Ryuu made tea, then he sat down and watched Erwin turn human but Levi stayed a fox and pressed his nose towards a bundle on the floor. “So, what’s the issue?” He frowned and heard you giggle then he watched you grab at Levi’s face. “That a baby?” His eyes widened as he gasped. “You wanting to start a family with me Levi? It’s what I’ve always dreamed of.”

Levi pulled from your little hands. “Tch, shut it idiot.” You welled up, hiccupped then cried. Levi gasped then moved his head so he brushed your hands and body. “Hush brat, don’t cry.” You whined a little, then you settled down and began holding onto him again. “That’s better.”

Erwin sighed then explained exactly what Levi had told him. “What we’re saying is, we need you to look after her for us, for her mother.”

Levi hummed. “I’ve never seen a woman so beaten and desperate. I had to help her, I had to.” He looked up at Ryuu. “Besides, look at this baby, she’s kind of cute.”

Ryuu moved over and looked at you, you stopped touching Levi’s face and stared at the white-haired man then you giggled and reached out to him. “She’s adorable, what’s her name?” Levi told him. “It’s perfect, but she’ll have to take my surname Tatsuya.”

“Will you take her?”

Ryuu picked you up into his arms and studied you, he looked into your eyes then smiled. “She has a good soul, a really pure one. It seems human and whatever she’s mixed with is perfection. I will take her in, raise her and care for her.” You yawned then slowly closed your eyes. Ryuu whimpered and welled up. “She’s so cute!”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Tch, you’re gonna be one of those dads who cry at everything she does, aren’t you?”

He nodded. “Yes.”

Erwin stood up. “Thank you, we are very grateful to you and I’m sure her mother is too. Levi, you’ll check on her, right?”

“Sure.”

Levi visited often, he liked keeping an eye on you and felt a calming sensation around you, plus you seemed to be really happy when Levi was around. He also was always a fox around you, mainly because he thought that looked more friendly and appealing to you instead of the real him. Today he came around with a toy, he just wanted to see if you’d play with it. However, when he arrived Ryuu seemed to be upset and you were sat staring at him in a cute little dress.

Ryuu looked up at Levi as he walked over the grass in the front garden. “Levi! She won’t walk to me, but the baby books say she should be walking! I know she has been, because I hear her feet on the floor, but by the time I get to her, she sits. Help.”

Levi sighed then dropped your toy on the floor. “Tch, idiot.”

You noticed Levi, you smiled and giggled right away. You stood up then ran over to Levi laughing away. Ryuu gasped. “She’s running!”

You reached Levi and flopped against him, then you hugged him hard and hummed. Levi nuzzled his head against you a little. “Hello brat.” You stumbled back and petted his head. “Yes, it’s good to see you too.”

Ryuu waved at you and called your name. “Come to me cupcake!” You stared at him, then petted Levi more. “Why won’t she love me?”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Tch, idiot she loves you loads she just likes visitors.” He stepped back from you. “I’ll prove it.” He bounded across the grass and sat down, you stared at him and made a little noise then you ran over to him and laughed. “Well, I guess I was wrong.” He ran away from you and stopped, you fell then got up and ran to Levi again. “She really likes me, huh?” Levi ran around, he’d let you get close then he’d run away again. “Oi, brat you should go to your dad.” He ran over to Ryuu, then hid behind him causing you to stop running. “Call to her.”

Ryuu held his arms out and called your name. “Hey little cupcake, come here, come to me.” You moved a little closer to him, he smiled at you. “That’s right! Come to Ryuu.” You walked at first, then you ran to him and fell against him. He hugged you tightly then threw you up into the air and caught you. “Good girl!”

“Ryuu?” He looked up to see three women, all were the kind who came around just for the attention from him. “You have a baby?”

He hugged you and kissed your head. “I adopted her from a battered and desperate mother.”

“Aww!” One placed her hand on her chest. “So hot, come play with us.”

Ryuu looked down at you, you smiled at him and patted his cheeks then played with his face. “No thanks, I only have one girl in my life now and she’s right here.”

Levi moved from behind Ryuu, then sat next to him and stared at these women. They went to moan, but as soon as they saw a large fox with a mean glare, they ran off. He looked to you as you gazed at him with your beautiful big eyes. “I’m impressed Ryuu, that you’ve given up your shitty sleeping around life for a little brat.”

“How could I not? Look at this little one, she’s perfect and sweet as anything.” He smiled down at you. “I never thought I’d be a father, but raising this one makes me think about doing it. It’s a good job we live for thousands of years huh? I’ll make sure this one is old enough and doesn’t need me, then I’ll have a child of my own.”

Levi hummed. “I doubt that’d ever happen.”

“What?”

“The whole not needing each other.” He stood up and stretched. “You’ll always need her, and I don’t think you’ll let her run off and get married.”

Ryuu hugged you tightly. “Never!”

“Told you.”

He put you on your feet, you held onto Levi and he walked slowly allowing you to follow alongside him. “Oh Levi?” Ryuu stood up. “I’m going to make her lunch, so look after her for a while, okay?”

“Yeah, yeah, babysit the brat.” He moved you to the toy he bought you, it was a cuddly black fox. “She’ll be fine, go and get her food.”

“See you in a bit, don’t make her cry or I skin you fox.”

Levi sat and watched Ryuu leave, then he lay down with his paws crossed in front of him. He picked up the toy and offered it to you, you took it and sat right in front of Levi and played. He watched you play, then rested his head down on his paws and felt really calm around you that he could nap. You put your toy down, then petted Levi’s head.

Levi looked up at you. “What are you after?” You grabbed his ear making his hair stand on end, they were a little sensitive. “Oi brat, don’t grip them so hard.” You let go of his ear, then you petted your own head. “Yeah you don’t have any, you’re not a fox.” You stood up and went to walk away, but he bit the back of your dress and pulled a little too hard making you fall back on your bum. He froze. “Tch, are you okay brat?” You stared for a moment then began laughing. “Tch, idiot brat.”

Levi was there for you at each big step, your first word was his name which made Ryuu cry. He was there for your first birthday, even when you were sick and Ryuu was a wreck he was there to sleep next to you to keep you warm. Your first day at primary school was a proud moment for him, as well as your first friend you brought home and your first high grade. He taught you as much as he could, but most of the time he was there to protect you and make you strong. He’d run and get you to keep up with him, he made it like a game so you had fun with it. The more time you spent together, the bigger his fox form got, it was as if you made him stronger.

Some days he’d walk with you home, he’d sit by the gate of the school and watch the other kids leave and wait for you. Ryuu appreciated it, mainly because he had a lot of work to do at the temple some days with supernatural creatures who wanted to be part of the human world, he was the welcome party, therapist, teacher and just everything. Humans and supernaturals were aware of each other, they got along as well and mixing the bloodline were seen as a good thing or sleeping with someone not of your kind. There was a glamor or appeal of it all, Levi just thought it was stupid because some supers took advantage and became celebs without doing much. The only thing that kept people separate were the schools, if you were super you went to a school with supers and if you were human it was human school for you mainly because of the limitations and powers.

Levi noticed you walk out of school with your teacher, they stopped you and talked to you then petted your head and let you go. You didn’t have your usual happy spark; you seemed a little down and it made him sad because you looked so cute when you were happy in your cute primary school outfit. You were holding your bag straps, head down turned with a little pout on your face. “Something wrong brat?”

You looked up at Levi, he was a big fox now and towered over you a little. You smiled at him. “Levi!”

“Don’t Levi me, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

He got up and walked around you, he noticed your clothes were dirty. “What happened? Were you bullied? Tch, I’ll bite whoever did!”

You gasped then hugged Levi. “Please don’t! Don’t hurt anyone please.”

“But they hurt you, why aren’t you mad?”

“Because, they didn’t mean to hurt me. They were just sad because they’re daddy was mean to them.”

Levi frowned and pulled from you. “How did you know that?”

You shrugged. “I don’t know, I just felt it and then I saw it like a story book.”

He studied you for a moment, one of your abilities had appeared from whatever your supernatural side was which meant he had to tell Erwin and Ryuu so they could make a way to hide your powers appearing. “Do you get that a lot?”

You hummed and tilted your head. “Only when I want to, or the person wants to talk but they can’t.”

“Good to know.” He began walking. “Hold onto me brat, I don’t want you getting lost.”

“’kay!” You held some of his fur and walked with him. “Levi? How come I don’t look like daddy Ryuu? All the other kids look like their mummies and daddies.”

“Well he is your daddy, but he isn’t like the other kids’ dads.”

You hummed. “I’m ad…adop…adopted, right?”

“That’s a big word brat, well done. However, you’re too young to be worried about this. Ryuu is your daddy, end of story.”

You smiled and petted Levi’s head. “And you’re my best friend!”

He looked over at you. “I am?”

“The bestest!” You threw your arms out and giggled.

Levi’s gazed softened. “Tch, brat. Oi, hold onto me I didn’t say you could let go.”

“Sorry.”

“You’re forgiven.” He stopped when he saw some not so nice-looking people eyeing you. He sat then leaned his front down. “Hop on.”

“Really?”

“Now.” You grinned then climbed onto his shoulders and held on tightly. “Hold on and don’t let go, we’re going to be going really fast.”

“’kay!”

Levi got ready; he saw the men getting closer with wicked grins on his face. He launched himself forward and broke out into a fast sprint, he looked back and saw the men running after him, he was filled with panic, then he heard the sweetest sound. You squealed and laughed as he ran, this was so much fun and much better than getting hurt at school and feeling and seeing those bad things that kids dad did to him in your mind. Levi relaxed, then turned and ran through the forest and the deep part of it. The men following gave up allowing Levi to slow down and enjoy your happiness and getting a piggy back ride. He wasn’t sure why those guys were after you, but it could have been possible they were after him, he was a Kitsune and only the Ackerman family were black furred ones.

He sighed, then smiled when you sat up as he walked and kicked your little legs. You looked up and admired the trees. He glanced back at you, then ahead. “You have fun?”

You nodded. “Uh huh, we were going so fast!”

He noticed some wild strawberries. “We were.” He came to a stop. “Look, strawberries. Why don’t you pick some and put them in your bag and we can bake them with Ryuu.”

You climbed off his back. “Yes!” You ran over, then knelt down and took your bag off. You picked as many as you could as Levi sat next to you. “Nature is pretty.”

Levi hummed. “It is, maybe we can go for a walk together, a nature walk and forage?” He saw you frowned. “It means pick fruit and veg from the wild.”

You gasped. “Yes please.” You looked up and saw a pretty little thing flying by, it noticed you looking and seemed to glow. “Hello.”

Levi looked at what you were looking at and saw only a little light. “What are you looking at?”

You handed the little fairy a strawberry. “Eat up!”

The fairy took it and smiled. “Thank you!”

Levi didn’t see the fairy; all he saw was the strawberry get absorbed into a light. “Oi brat? What was that?”

You smiled at him once the fairy was gone. “A fairy! They visit me in the garden at daddy’s house. They’re really nice.”

“You…you see fairies?”

You stood up. “Uh huh.”

He stood up and leaned down so you could get on again. “You see a lot of things?”

You climbed on, then sat. “I see lots of things.”

He walked towards the temple. “You see anything scary?”

You gripped his fur. “Uh huh.”

“What do you do?”

“I close my eyes, if I can’t see them, they can’t see me.”

It was a cute way to think, but it was also dangerous because you could meet one who was really nasty. He didn’t want to say that because he didn’t want to scare you. So, for now he just walked. He sighed. “So, you have much homework to do?”

“Some.”

“Do…do you like school?”

You hummed. “It’s okay.”

He walked up the steps to the temple. “You get bullied?”

You squeezed his fur. “Sometimes.”

“You told a teacher?”

“Nuh uh.”

He frowned. “Why not? You need to tell.”

You sighed. “Because teacher likes my bully, he gets lots of gold stars.”

Levi growled. “Tch, the little sh…” He looked back at you. “Shoe.”

You giggled. “You’re funny.”

He lay down allowing you to get off. “I am.”

You petted his head making his ears relax. “Good Levi.”

He stood up and shook. “You should get more fruit from the garden, then head inside and clean up.”

You kissed Levi’s head. “Promise.” You ran around the building and out a bit to the garden. You crouched down and began picking more fruit, you were hoping you could bake loads of things with your dad and make something for Levi. You hummed to yourself, then felt cold, you shivered then looked up to see something dark. You frowned at it, then moved a little closer. You got up and walked towards something whimpering. “Are you okay?” You walked closer as it hummed. “Hello?” It stood up and towered over you, it was huge and made of this moving black liquid. Its eyes were white and leaking, it’s black mouth full of yellow teeth. It roared at you making you scream and full back on your bum. You covered your eyes. “Not real! You’re not real!” It got closer; you could hear its liquid body moving. You peaked and saw it was still there, you turned and ran to the home. “DADDY!” It grabbed your ankle, you slammed face first into the dirt, then it dragged you backwards causing you to scream more. “DADDY! LEVI!”

It dragged you backwards, it’s tar like body dropped on you and seemed to burn your skin. It leaned over you and snarled. You whimpered and cried at it, then covered your eyes with your hands. You heard Ryuu shout your name. The body flew off you, you heard inhuman screams and wails, then fire burning and air rushing. There was a big blast, then it was quiet. You heard your name being called, then someone knelt next to you. “It’s okay sweetie, it’s daddy.” You peaked and saw Ryuu, you welled up and cried, then hugged him. He rubbed your back. “It’s alright, I’m right here.” He picked you up and stood. “Levi, could you grab her bag?”

Levi nodded. “Sure…how the hell did that thing get in?”

“I don’t know, but I need to do a protective spell over this place again, check all corners to make sure.” He walked with you in his arms crying away as Levi followed with your bag in his mouth. “First off we need to give her a bath, then check if she has any wounds.” He sighed. “Poor thing.”

“I’ll check the perimeter and do a blessing; you focus on your daughter.”

Ryuu smiled. “I will, but come visit her after you’re done because you know you bring her joy.”

“I will.”

Ryuu carried you inside, then sat you on the toilet. He ran the bath, the knelt in front of you and saw your tears had cleaned your cheeks. He smiled at you. “You were very brave to shout for me and Levi, I’m so proud.”

You rubbed your tears away. “I cried.”

“It’s okay to cry, I cry a lot.”

You giggled. “Really?”

He nodded. “Yeah. It’s okay to cry, because it means you feel something and it’s just bursting to get out. Like. Boom!”

You giggled at him. “Boom!”

“That’s right.” He ruffled your hair. “Alright, bath time.” He lifted you off the toilet, then helped you take your things off. He lifted you up and sat you in the bath. “You wash up and I’ll take care of your things. Stay put.”

You smiled. “Yes daddy.” You sat for a bit, then began cleaning yourself up. You stared at the little burn patches on your skin. You looked up at Ryuu. “Daddy?”

He hummed. “What is it my little sweetie pie?”

“Why did the dark thing hurt me?”

He pulled his chair over, then began washing your hair. “I don’t know, but Levi and I got rid of it.”

You smiled. “Thank you.”

“So, what were you doing out there in the garden?”

You hummed. “I was collecting fruit so me and you could bake together.”

He smiled. “That so?”

“Uh huh!”

“What a wonderful idea, we’ll do that tomorrow.”

You smiled. “But school?”

He leaned on the bath edge and smiled. “You’re staying home cause you got hurt today, alright?”

You nodded. “Okay.”

“You ready to get out?”

You lifted your arms up. “Please.” He lifted you out then dried you off and changed you. You hummed and looked around the room. “Where’s Levi?”

“He’s busy, but I’ll ask him to come visit you in a bit.” He cleaned the bath, then held your hand and walked with you. “You want pancakes for dinner?”

You gasped. “With chocolate chips?”

“That’s right.”

You grinned. “Yes please!” You blushed. “Oh, but can Levi stay?”

He smiled. “Of course. I think he’s in the garden, so go invite him.”

You smiled and ran down the hall on the wooden floor, then threw open the slide door to the decking. “Levi!”

He walked over, then sat in front of you. “Yes brat?”

“We’re having pancakes!”

He watched you throw your arms out. “Exciting.”

You nodded. “Uh huh, do you want to have pancakes with us?”

He sighed. “I should really go back home.”

You pouted. “Oh…okay.”

He nuzzled against you. “But I could stay for a bit.”

You hugged him tightly. “Yay!”

“Come on, lead the way.”

You ran inside and went right up to Ryuu. “Daddy!”

He smiled down at you. “What’s up buttercup?”

“Levi says he’ll stay!”

He picked you up and hugged you. “That’s wonderful news!” He sat you on the counter so you could watch him cook. “You two really are best friends, aren’t you?”

“The best.”

He smiled. “Good.”

You sat in class at high school, you were looking out the window and saw something dark outside moving from building to building. You looked to your classmates and heard how busy their minds were. You looked to your teacher and even heard their head. You covered your ears with your hands, then closed your eyes for a moment and focused. You pulled your hands away and the noises stopped. You were at an age where all your abilities were in you and working, but they chose when they worked and when they didn’t. So, now and then you heard people’s thoughts and saw what was in their mind and what hand happened to them, then other’s it was quiet.

You heard the bell ring and watched everyone move to go to lunch, but you stayed put and put your headphones with pink cat ears in and listened to relaxing music. You pulled out your lunch and stared at what Ryuu had made you, he’d even left you a little note as always of encouragement. You smiled at it, then put it in your pocket. You ate your food as you began drawing the dark thing moving about outside, you wanted to draw it and show Ryuu so he could tell you what it was. You’d been doing this for years now, drawing the creatures and finding out what they were so you could better protect yourself. Ryuu wanted you to be home schooled but you wanted to go to normal school.

You noticed someone had walked over to you, then they sat down. You looked up to see a boy, he was the popular guy in school and it didn’t make sense why he was here with you. He was a cute guy, Yamato Yoshida, he had lightly tussled dyed light brown hair and a sweet smile. He pointed to his ear, so you removed your headphones. “They’re cute.”

You gulped. “Thanks.”

“So, um…I noticed you don’t have many friends.”

You hummed. “Well done. You want a medal?”

He blushed. “No…I was just…I mean…”

You stared at him. “What did your friends dare you to do?”

He shook his head. “No, no, no one dared me to do anything.”

You sighed. “Then what do you want?”

“To talk.”

“Why?”

He smiled. “Because you seem cool. I used to see you in middle school, always with headphones on and ignoring people. You seemed sad, but some days you seemed happy because there was a big kitsune fox waiting for you. I’ve been curious about you for so long, but then umm…well you seem sadder these days and that fox hasn’t been around.”

You carried on drawing. “He’s been busy with his family; his uncle came back and caused issues.”

“Oh, cool.”

“That all?”

He looked over at his friends who seemed to be encouraging him. “A-Ah, no, I wanted to ask if we could have lunch together?”

You paused with your food in hand, then shrugged. “Do what you want, but I eat my lunch here.”

He smiled. “Then I’ll eat with you.”

You ate some food and hummed. “Alright.”

He gave his friends the thumbs up, then began eating. “So, what you doing?”

You sighed and looked up at him. “You talk a lot, don’t you?”

“I guess I do.”

“You talk your way to popularity?”

He laughed. “You’re funny.”

You frowned. “I am? Oh, cool I guess.”

“So, what happened to you? I mean you used to be happy in middle school, then things went bad.”

You tapped your pen on your sketchbook, then turned it around. “See the things drawn in here?”

He flicked through them and shivered at the monsters. “Yeah. You get attacked by some?”

“Yeah, I see them around a lot.” You looked outside and saw one was still moving around as rain clouds moved over. “There’s one out there now.”

He hummed. “Well, I’m a supernatural like you. So, I can protect you.” You looked at him making him blush. “That’s if you want me to, I mean…ah…I’m part of the tengu families, so I can fight and protect.”

You smiled. “Thanks.” He blushed hard at your smile; you were so pretty. “I’m only half supernatural though.”

“Really? But you seem so strong.”

You hummed a laugh. “Yeah, I get told that a lot.” You took your sketchbook back. “I like to be on my own because I don’t want anyone to get hurt, because the bad things want me for some reason. Plus, I can hear people’s thoughts sometimes and see what’s on their mind and anything that’s happened to them both good or bad.”

“Cool! Oh, I mean it might be bad sometimes, right?” He tapped your headphones on your desk. “That why you wear these? To cut out the noise?”

You nodded. “Yeah, I know at some point I’ll be able to control it all, but being in high school feelings are a mess and our bodies are growing.”

He gulped. “So, do you umm…do you want to maybe…umm.”

You closed your book and stared at him. “Are you asking me something?”

He nodded. “Your umm…your number.”

You stared at him, then grabbed his hand and yanked him close making him blush. You grabbed your pen, then wrote your number big across the back of his arm and wrote Tatsuya under. You grabbed his other arm, then wrote ‘I like bake beans between my toes’ really big. “Done.”

He looked at his arms, then hummed a laugh. “Thank you…baked beans between my toes huh?”

You clicked your pen. “I can write more.”

He laughed. “You’re kind of scary, you know that, right?”

You leaned closer. “Let me write more.”

He blushed hard, then saw you jump as thunder rumbled. You looked out the window and watched the storm. Yamato watched you for a while, you were counting under your breath when you saw lightning. “Tatsuya?” You glanced at him. “Do you hate storms?”

You shook your head. “I like them, but bad things like storms and rain.” The bell went making you stare at Yamato. “Go away.”

He went pale. “What? Why?”

“The bell has gone didn’t you hear it?”

“Oooh, yeah you’re right.” He went to his seat, you carried on your day with school. You left before everyone else, but you stood by the school exit looking up at the rain holding your umbrella. Yamato noticed you, his friends pushed him over to you. Yamato blushed and stumbled over to you, then he slid up to you. “You umm…you okay?”

You looked up at him. “Oh, it’s you again.” You looked to his arms; he had his sleeves rolled up still. “You still have your tattoos.”

He looked down at your number and the bean thing. “Oh, yeah because you wrote it. So…you heading home?”

You hummed. “No, I thought I’d stay at school because I love it so much, I might rub books and homework over my body.”

He stared at you, then laughed. “You’re funny.”

You smiled a little. “Thank you.”

“There a bad thing out there?” You nodded. “Well, I could walk you home, I have a protective aura and it won’t go near you if I protect you.”

You nodded. “Alright.” You stepped out and opened your umbrella and walked with Yamato. You looked to the side and saw a bad thing crawling around on the floor, it took one look at you, twisted its head around and upside down and grinned. “Oh no.”

Yamato pulled you close under his umbrella and walked with you. “You’re okay.” You looked up to him and smiled, you felt rather safe and warm with him. You thought he was a nice good-looking guy, but you kind of hoped that Levi showed you his human form because you had a bit of a crush on him. You blushed a little when you heard Yamato’s noisy thoughts. _‘She’s so cute, so pretty, so sweet and she smells so nice. I can’t wait to be friends with her more.’_ “Safe.”

You pulled from and stood under your umbrella. “Thank you.” You reached the steps to your home. You looked up to see the rain was really bad still and would stop soon. “Do you have far to go?”

He looked ahead. “Not too far, but I might get a bit wet.”

You looked up to your home. “Want to come over for a bit until it blows over?”

He smiled and nodded. “I’d love to!” He blushed at how quick and eager he sounded. “I mean.”

You walked up the steps. “Come on, hurry.” He ran after you, then walked with you. “My dad might be a bit weird, so sorry beforehand.”

He smiled. “That’s okay.”

You stepped up onto the deck, then removed your shoes off and closed your brolly. You opened the slide door and stepped in. “I’m home.”

Yamato stepped in and heard running getting closer, then a beautiful white-haired man in a yukata grab you. Ryuu spun you around, then kissed your cheek. “Welcome home buttercup! How was your day?”

You hummed. “I made a friend.”

“Oh?” He looked over to Yamato. “A boy…”

Yamato bowed. “Hello Mr Tatsuya, I’m sorry for coming over without asking.”

Ryuu put you down. “Right.”

You handed Ryuu your sketchbook. “I asked him over because of the storm, plus he saved me from a bad thing. Can he stay?”

Ryuu walked up to Yamato and looked down at him. “Suuuure. Mind if you have a chat?”

You smacked Ryuu in the gut. “Don’t be mean dad. I’m going to get drinks and food. Do you drink tea Yamato?”

He gulped and nodded. “Y-Yes.”

“I’ll be right back then.” You made drinks and snacks, then went into the little guest welcoming room and saw Yamato sat on his legs and Ryuu next to him glaring at him. You put the tray down, then tapped Ryuu’s head to show him how Yamato had been with you today. “He is kind, be nice.”

Ryuu pouted and leaned his cheek on his hand. “Fine.”

Yamato smiled at you. “So, I was wondering if you wanted to go out this weekend.”

“On a date?”

Yamato blushed as Ryuu leaned closer to him. “U-uh, no it’s a meet up with my f-friends.”

Ryuu went to refuse for you, but you spoke. “Sure.” They both looked at you. “I’d like to.”

“Great.” He smiled. “Awesome.”

Ryuu folded his arms. “Wait until Levi hears about this.”

You hummed. “Well I don’t think he’ll care much; he hasn’t been around as much these days. I look forward to this meet up.”


	2. Chapter 2

You looked in the mirror at yourself in your outfit, you smiled as you stood in a nice dress with a shirt under and a beanie hat on. You put on your strap side bag and slipped on your boots, tapped your toes, then wandered down the hall out your room to the kitchen. You grabbed an apple, but Ryuu pulled it out your hands. “No!”

You pouted. “But.”

“You need a real breakfast, not just an apple. Go sit.”

“Fine.” You went to the deck and saw Levi walking about. You smiled at seeing the big fox, it’d been a long time since you’d seen him. You grinned and ran as fast as you could, then jumped and tackled him to the ground. Levi growled, rolled then got into pouncing position. He relaxed when he saw you on the floor laughing at him. “I got you good!” Levi stared at you, you looked so pretty to him and had to be about sixteen now. He blushed a little, the dress you were in was a gift from him and it looked perfect on you. “You okay?”

He shook and growled. “Tch, you got me dirty!”

You giggled. “Sorry. Dad’s making breakfast, you want to join us?”

He sighed. “Sure.”

You jumped up. “Great.”

Levi walked along side you, he could feel himself getting stronger and bigger next to you. “That dress looks nice on you.”

You smiled. “It does? Oh, thanks.”

“You had any troubles with bad things?”

You pulled your sketchbook out of your side bag, then opened it. “A few, there was a big storm a few days ago and something bad was around my school.”

Levi looked at your drawing. “You must have been so scared.”

You nodded. “I was, but Yamato helped me.”

Levi frowned. “Yamato?”

You smiled. “He’s my new friend apparently.”

“A boy?” You nodded and walked to the dinner table then sat. Levi growled. “Ryuu!? What’s with this boy?”

Ryuu walked over and gave you your breakfast. “He’s the popular boy in school and he came over and stayed for a while.”

“Why?”

You downed your tea. “Because there was a storm out and he protected me from a bad thing.” You stood up and put your bag on. “I’m heading out.”

Ryuu smiled. “Be safe. Text me when you get there, okay?”

You kissed his head. “Will do, bye dad.”

Levi watched you leave. “Where she off to?”

Ryuu sipped his tea and grumbled. “To meet that Yamato boy.”

“You’re gonna let her?”

He sighed. “Yes, because I shouldn’t get in-between her and making friends, she had none during middle school.”

Levi watched you walked down the temple steps. “But really? A popular boy?”

You put on your headphones as you heard Levi and Ryuu talking, you pulled your phone out and played music to shut them out and the voices around. You didn’t tend to use public transport, mainly because bad things liked being on them or they clung to people with negative thoughts, so you stuck to walking everywhere. You weren’t nervous about meeting Yamato, or meeting his friends. You just hoped that you wouldn’t be too bored or you’d get attacked. You liked busy places because there were no bad things, but you hated them because people’s heads were so noisy. You sat on the edge of the big water fountain, then you texted Ryuu you were waiting on Yamato and his friends. You pulled your sketchbook out, then began drawing some of the little creatures about that others seemed to ignore, or couldn’t see.

You looked up when someone called your name, you stared at Yamato in a red shirt with a long cardigan. You blushed at how cute you looked. He waited for you to take your headphones off. “Hi.”

You sighed. “Tatsuya.”

“Huh?”

You stood up and put your book away. “I prefer Tatsuya.”

He blushed hard. “Oh, sorry!”

You stared at him. “It’s okay, you’re allowed to be an idiot sometimes.”

He smiled at you. “Funny as always. Ah!” He pulled something out of his pocket. “I got you something, to umm say thank you for taking care of me the other day.”

You took a necklace from him; it was a little ball with herbs in. “Interesting.”

“They’re protective herbs.”

You put it on and smiled a little, it was a nice long necklace and matched your look. “Thank you. I like it.”

He smiled and ruffled his hair. “Really? Cool.” He cleared his throat as he watched you pack your sketchbook away. “Shall we go see my friends?”

You nodded. “Okay.”

He walked with you past people to his friends waiting for him to come back, you saw three guys and two girls. The guys were playful with Yamato, but the girls gushed over him about how hot he was and cool. He grinned at them, then turned to you. You were so different from his friends. The girls were pretty with long hair in a short skirt, then the other in a crop top and tight trousers. They were the popular girls in school, always thought you were the weird freak in the back of the class. The three guys were nice though, Yamato’s best friend was a joker of a guy with a cheeky grin, then his two other friends were a tall friendly sporty giant and the other was the kid trying to be cool and chilled, but it was clear he was trying too hard.

Yamato smiled. “This is Tatsuya.”

The best friend walked over and shook your hand. “I’m Kyoya.” He grinned at you allowing you to look at him, he clearly dyed his hair blonde. “Nice to meet ya!”

You gulped. “Sure.”

The sporty one smiled and waved. “Yo, I’m Shin.”

You waved. “Hi.”

The one trying too hard smiled at you. “Ken, at your service.”

Kyoya slung his arm around Ken, then rubbed his knuckles against his head. “Trying too hard again asshole.”

You looked to the girls, one had wavy light brown hair with highlights and pouty lips. “May.”

Her friend next to her with long black hair and bangs was the most beautiful girl in school. She gave you a tiny smile. “Yuno. Lovely to finally meet you Tatsuya and to hear you speak.” She eyed your headphones around your neck. “Cute headphones.”

You cupped your pink headphones. “Thanks.”

She smiled and tilted her head. “For a kid that is.”

May giggled. “Yeah.”

Yuno turned and walked to Yamato and hugged his arm. “Come on Yamato, let’s go.”

May paired up with Ken, Shin with Kyoya, so you were at the back of the group. You put your headphones on as they chatted and laughed together. You sighed as your hands squeezed your strap. You thought today would be fun, but you were clearly not part of the group. You wanted to give them a chance, after all you were the quiet weird girl at school, so they probably didn’t know what you liked to do or what you liked at all.

You stopped by an arcade and looked inside, it was massive full of so many games, you really wanted to go in and play. Yamato noticed you’d stopped, in fact, he’d been very aware of you. He pulled from Yuno, then wandered over and stood next to you. “You want to go in?”

You looked up at him, then back at the arcade. “It’s okay, we can go where your friends want to go.”

Kyoya gasped. “Dude an arcade! Hey Tatsuya you want to go in? That’s so cool.”

You smiled a little and nodded. “I like games.”

“Same!” He blushed a little. “That’s kind of awesome.”

Shin wandered over. “They have sport games? I’ll play them.”

Yamato opened the door. “Let’s go!” You watched everyone go in. May and Yuno glared at you, like you ruined their plans. “Tatsuya?” You looked to Yamato. “You okay?”

You nodded. “Fine.”

“Do…do you want to play something together?”

You nibbled your lip. “If you want, but don’t cry when I crush you.”

He laughed. “I’ll try not to. Ladies choice.” You walked in and went to a game with a covered up sitting area and two big guns, you sat inside and Yamato sat next to you. You got your purse out, but he stopped you. “I’ll pay.” You stared at him making him laugh. “Stare daggers at me all you want, I’m paying.”

You sighed and put you purse away. “Fine.” You grabbed the gun. “Ready?”

“Yeah, let’s go.” You both worked together for ages killing things, but Yamato lost all his lives. “Damn!” He watched you for a bit. “Shit, you’re really good.”

“Thanks.”

“Do you come to arcades often?”

You nodded. “Alone yes because it’s noisy with music and sound effects and bad things don’t like the bright lights in here, plus people are happy here and they stay away.” You sighed as you died from a boss. “That boss is so hard; wish I could beat him some day.”

Yamato smiled. “You will. I can help.”

You hummed. “Not with the way you performed.”

“Mean.”

“Honest.”

He laughed. “Wanna go on something else?”

You nodded. “Sure. You pick.”

He moved out of the booth, then walked around and found a fighting game. “How about this?”

You smiled at the game. “I like this one.”

“Great, so let’s go.”

Kyoya ran over and watched you fight Yamato. “Holy crap she’s good.”

Shin stopped by too. “She’s crushing Yamato.”

Ken peaked at it. “Yeah, she is, so cool.”

Yamato sighed as he lost. “Damn it…another round, please?”

You stared at him. “Sure…didn’t know you were a masochist.”

He blushed. “Wh-What?”

“Cause I crush you every time, practically handing your ass to you on a plate.”

Kyoya laughed. “I love this girl! Yo Tatsuya, you are bad ass.”

You beat Yamato again. “Not really, Yamato just sucks.” All the guys stared at you and blushed as you began laughing. “I’m kidding, you did well. I just play games too much.”

Kyoya smirked. “Let me have a go. Give me a good spanking Tatsuya.”

You played with him and beat him easily. “Wanna go again?”

He groaned. “Yes! I will win!” He didn’t. “Damn it.”

Shin smirked. “You suck Kyoya.”

“I’d like to see you try!”

He shook his head. “Nah, I’d have no chance. I’m best at sports games, but I guess you don’t like them Tatsuya.”

You shook your head. “I’m not a fan.” You pointed away from them. “I’m going to get a drink.” You walked away towards the food and drink area. Yamato’s mates watched you, then hit him loads and shoved him towards you to spend time with you. You were oblivious to all this, that Yamato liked you and had a cute crush on you, because you didn’t think you were the type of girl people fell for. You leaned on the bar and order your drink. “Thank you.”

“Tatsuya.” You turned to Yuno. “You having fun?”

You shrugged. “I guess. Are you?”

May snorted. “Hell no, this is boring as fuck.”

You hummed. “Sorry, we can leave if you want.”

“God yes, but not with you, you can stay here with the rest of the losers.”

Yuno smiled and walked closer. “That’s not lady like May, you know better to talk like that.”

She pouted. “Sorry Yuno.”

Yuno was so pretty, calm and her voice was soft and soothing like butter would just melt. “Girls are far better than mean words, right Tatsuya?”

You gripped your bag strap and looked at your drink. “I dunno.”

“Well, we are.” She smiled. “Nice dress, really cute. Give it to me.”

You looked up at her. “What?”

“I want it, it’ll look cuter on me. Give it to me.”

You shook your head. “No, it was a gift from a friend.”

“A friend huh?” She hummed and tucked her long hair behind her ear. “Well, if you have a friend like that, then you don’t need Yamato, right?” She giggled. “That dress is really cute I want it so badly.”

May smiled. “It’d look better on your tall slim frame.”

Yuno hummed a laugh. “Don’t be mean May, you’ll make her cry.”

“Oh, that’d be a shame, right?”

Yuno sighed. “She looks cuter than me in that dress.”

May smirked. “I can fix it.” She took the lid off her drink, then turned it over your head and covered you in her drink.

Yuno gasped, then began laughing with May. “Oh, wow, she looks so…wow.” You stood there looking down and let go of your barriers, which meant you could hear Yuno’s thoughts. _‘What a fucking loser, how dare she try to take my Yamato. Look at her, she looks so stupid. She really think we’d accept her?_

May hummed. “Poor thing all wet. _‘Finally, I’ve been dying to make that bitch look stupid all day. I hate her so much, the fucking loser.’_

You welled up a little, then ran off and past the guys who were very confused about what had just happened. You went into the street, looked around, then walked fast back home as you rubbed your tears away. You heard someone running after you. “Tatsuya!” You slowed down a little when you recognised it as Yamato. “Tatsuya, wait!” You stopped and hugged yourself. He walked to the front of you. “What…what happened?”

You rubbed your tears away. “It’s nothing.”

He saw you were dripping wet. “You’re wet.” You wouldn’t look at him. “Please, tell me what happened.”

You reached forwards, then stopped. “Can I show you? It’s easier for me.”

He nodded. “Of course.” You tapped his forehead, he gasped, then stumbled back. “I’m…I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry for something that’s not your fault.” You looked down the road to your home. “I need to get home to clean up.”

He gulped. “Could…could I walk you home?”

You looked up at him. “What about your friends?”

“You’re more important right now.”

You sighed. “Okay.” You walked on ahead. “I’m sorry I ruined today.”

“Oh, no, no, you didn’t! I had a lot of fun with you, I’m just sorry May and Yuno were so horrible.” He sighed. “I don’t get why they were.”

“Yuno likes you.”

“Huh?”

You looked up at him. “Yuno loves you, she lays claim to you and thought I was stealing you away, but I’m not. You invited me here because you felt sorry for me for not having friends.” You sighed. “She’s silly to think that way, I mean she’s really beautiful.”

He gulped. “Beauty isn’t everything, but ah, I don’t think she’s pretty anyway.”

You stopped by the temple steps. “You like May then?”

He laughed. “No, god no.”

You hummed. “Alright, well I’m going now.”

“I can take you?”

“No.” You hugged yourself and sighed. “Ryuu and Levi would kill you if they saw you with me looking like this, it’s best if I talk to them about it all.”

He nodded. “Alright…we’re still friends, right?”

You blushed a little. “Yeah, I guess.” You punched him in the arm. “Bye baked beans.”

He rubbed his arm and smiled. “Bye Tatsuya.”

You smiled at him, then ran up the stairs to the temple. You ran right inside past Levi and Ryuu, both shouted your name, but you ignored them and went to your room. You slammed your door shut, locked it then went into your private bathroom and showered. You put on a long jumper and leggings, then took your soaked clothes and ran out your room past a confused Ryuu and Levi outside your bedroom door and down to the washroom. You put everything in, then went to the kitchen and got yourself drinks and snacks, then ran back as Ryuu said your name. You slammed the door shut, then locked it and sat in on the floor on cushions, headphones on and sketchbook on your lap with your slide door open to outside.

You felt a wet nose nudge your hand, you looked up to see Levi. He bit your headphones, then pulled them off you. He placed them on the floor, then sat and looked at you. “Talk.”

You looked back to your book. “There’s nothing to talk about.”

“You’ve locked yourself away in your room, you smelt of pop when you came in and you were wet. You look sad.”

You clenched your jaw, then carried on drawing. “Okay, then I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t wanna.” Levi snarled at you, then bit the back of your jumper and dragged you across the floor. “Levi! Stooop!” He tugged, then yanked you towards your slide door. “Levi!”

“Not until you talk!”

You yanked your jumper away, then crawled back in, so he bit the bottom of your jumper and pulled. “Stop it!”

“Talk and I will!”

“Levi, please!”

He tugged you. “Talk!”

You yanked yourself away, then screamed. “STOP!” A burst of energy surged through you, it cracked all your mirrors, picture frames and the floor around you. Levi pressed his front down and fought the blast, but it pushed him back a little. You sat up, gasped as you saw the destruction you’d caused, then you saw a piece of debris had cut Levi’s face making it bleed. You welled up and cried. “I’m sorry.” You curled up and hugged your legs. “I’m sorry.”

Levi shook, then walked over and tapped his forehead against you. “Don’t be sorry, it’s okay, I’m okay.” He licked your cheek making you giggle. “I’m Levi the big brave fox, remember?”

You looked up at him and rubbed your tears away. “Dad’s going to be so mad at me.”

“He won’t be.”

You hugged him tightly. “What am I?”

“I don’t know, but to me brat? Tch, you’re amazing.”

You cupped his face and fussed him, then kissed between his eyes making Levi hum. “Thank you.”

He moved his head so you’d fuss him. “So, what happened?”

You shrugged. “We…we went to an arcade, we had fun but…these two girls didn’t like me.” You rubbed your tears away. “One poured her drink over me. So, I ran away and Yamato caught up with me. He said sorry, he was really upset about it all and hated that it happened to me. He walked me home, but I told him to not come over because you and Ryuu would be mad at him.”

He put his paw over your shoulder, then pulled you close and hugged you as best he could like this. “I’m sorry that happened.”

“Oh, but Yamato still wants to be my friend.”

“Well…that’s good, I guess. Just…stay away from those girls, alright?”

You pulled from him, then smiled and nodded. “I will.”

“Good.” He stood up and stretched. “Now go see your dad, I’ll take care of your room.”

You got up. “Sure.” You walked to your door and unlocked it.

Ryuu dove at you and hugged you tightly as he said your name. “Oh, gods I was so worried about you, are you okay? What happened?” He cupped your face. “Are you hurt?” He hugged you tightly again. “I want you to know I love you no matter what. I love you so, so much.”

You sniffed back tears, then you hugged him tightly. “I love you too dad.”

He sniffed back his own tears, then looked around the room. “Wow, nice remodelling buttercup.” He laughed as you lightly hit his chest. “Come on, let’s leave the grumpy fox to his favourite pass time of cleaning. I’ll get you a hot drink and we’ll talk.” You walked with him to the sitting room, sat and waited for him. He sat down with drinks, then sighed. “Tell me everything.” You opened up and told him everything you’d told Levi. He hummed and nodded. “I’m sorry that happened, people can be very cruel when they’re popular.”

You nodded. “I know, but I didn’t hurt her so, it’s okay. I’m sorry about my room.”

He smiled. “It’s nothing buttercup, you’re at an age where you can’t control your powers and you’re at a bad phase of life growing up. Teen years suck, but things will get better. You’ll be able to control yourself. Just, don’t lose yourself like that outside these grounds or bad things will notice and go to you, understand?”

You smiled and nodded. “I understand.”

You were sat in the cafeteria sketching with your music playing in your headphones, your teacher had asked you to be more social and not eat lunch in the classroom. So, you were stuck in the cafeteria by yourself. People gave you space naturally anyway, which was nice for you. However, today you weren’t so lucky with being left alone. Yamato had walked over with Kyoya, Shin and Ken. Yamato sat next to you, then smiled. You pulled back your headphones on one side. “Hi.”

Yamato gulped and smiled. “Hi Tatsuya, you mind if we join you?”

Kyoya leaned over the table. “Hey, sorry about those two assholes May and Yuno.”

You looked to Yamato; he gave you a shy smile. “Sorry I told them what happened. Are you mad?”

You shook your head. “I don’t get mad.”

Shin hummed. “Yeah you’re really chilled person.”

“I try.”

Ken groaned. “I wish I was that cool.”

You blushed. “I’m not that cool.”

Kyoya looked at your sketchbook. “You draw all these?”

“Yeah.”

“Fuuuuck, they’re so cool. I recognise some of them.” He grinned. “I’m an Oni! So, I know these tiny Oni guys, but I don’t know the others.”

You pulled a face and got a little quiet. “I umm…I see little things everywhere. Oh, and really bad things and good. Like, in the forest I see fairies.”

Shin’s eyes widened. “Really? That’s so cool. Oh, I’m a bear and a member of the bear clan.”

You smiled. “Explains a lot about you, you know with the sports and all.”

Ken pouted. “I’m a Kappa, it’s not cool at all.”

“Kappa’s are really cool though, well that’s what I think.”

“Thanks.”

Kyoya hummed and lay partly on the table with his arms across it. “So, what are you?”

You shrugged. “I dunno.”

“What can you do other than see things?”

You nibbled your lip. “I can hear people’s thoughts, I can see things that have happened to them like a film or video, I can also show them to people.” You frowned. “I hold energy in me and when I get scared or angry, it just explodes from me. I’m not sure what that is yet, it’s something new.”

“Woah, that’s so cool.” He pointed to your headphones. “So, do you wear them to make the voices go?”

You nodded. “It makes me tired to cut out the noise, so music does it for me.”

He grinned and sat up, then patted his hands on the table. “Okay, okay, okay. What am I thinking now?” _‘Lick me please Kyoya.’_ You leaned closer and frowned at him. He glanced down to see you’d given your already great cleavage even better cleavage. _‘Such nice big soft boobs. Oh shit, she can hear what I’m thinking, fuck sorry Tatsuya, don’t blow my mind with your power.’_ You smirked at him. _‘Oh, fuck her smile it so cute.’_

You laughed, then hummed. _‘I can hear everything Kyoya.’_

His eyes widened. _‘You’re in my head! That’s so cool, wait could you help me cheat in tests? Wait, show me a hot chick naked.’_ You smacked his arm. “Ow! Dude I’m sorry.”

You shook your head. “Do boys all think like you?”

Yamato flicked Kyoya’s forehead. “Let me guess, he either wanted you to help him cheat on a test, show him a naked woman or he said something about your body?”

“All the above.”

Yamato smacked the side of Kyoya’s head. “Dude, not cool!”

Kyoya rubbed his head. “I was only messing! But it’s cool you can talk to people in their heads.”

Yamato looked to you. “You can? That’s cool.”

You blushed and smiled. “Yeah, I guess so.”

Yamato jumped as Yuno sat in front of him on the table. “So, this is where you are Yamato, I missed you.”

He sighed. “I was spending time with my friends.”

She tilted her head. “You’re still mad about the whole drink thing, right? I told you, it was May who did it, not me.” She looked to you. “Right Tatsuya?”

You gulped and nodded. “Right.” You heard the sounds of the voices in people’s head getting louder, you were getting tired, meaning you needed to drown them out. You moved your headphones so they were over your ears.

Yuno glared at you, then yanked off your headphones. “Why do you wear these?”

You reached for them. “I n-need them.”

She stood up and smiled. “You n, n, n, need them?” She put them on herself. “I like them, they’re pick and cute with cat ears.”

Yamato stood up. “Give them back Yuno, she needs them to help her.”

She folded one arm across her, then balanced them on her finger. “Oh, come on Yamato, I’m just playing, I don’t mean anything bad by this. I just wanted to look at the headphones, everyone sees her wearing them all the time.”

You looked behind you to hear the whispering of people’s thoughts, all of them looking at you and Yuno. Everyone was judging you, but thinking Yuno was doing the right thing in finding out why you were so weird. You heard the voices in Yamato’s head and his friend’s heads, then everyone’s in the room started getting loud. You covered your ears as Yamato and Yuno talked. You whined and hummed. “Yamato?” You pressed your hands against your ears more, but the voices kept breaking through. “Yamato?” You crouched down and cried as you felt pain in you, it was too much and you couldn’t shut them out. “Make them stop.”

Yamato saw your nose was bleeding. “Tatsuya.”

You shot up, grabbed your sketchbook, then ran out the cafeteria. You kept running as blood ran from your nose, the voice vibrated around you. You kept going until they went quiet. You came to a stop, then sat down. You cleaned your nose of blood, then checked your bag for your emergency pills if this happened and some chocolate to get some sugar in you. You let out a long sigh, then texted Ryuu about what happened, because whenever you got a nosebleed from being overwhelmed by your power you had to let him know.

“Tatsuya?” You looked up at Yamato, he was panting which meant he’d been running around for you. He crouched down. “You okay?”

You nodded. “I’m better now.”

He smiled. “Good. Close your eyes.”

You frowned. “Why?”

“Trust me.” He smiled at you, so you sighed and closed your eyes. You frowned when you felt something put on your head and over your ears, you jumped and opened your eyes. “Ta da! I got them back.”

You reached up and touched your headphones, you smiled and welled up, then you threw yourself at Yamato and hugged him. “Thank you.”

He hugged you back and rubbed your back. “You’re welcome.”

You squeezed him tightly. “No really, thank you. This means a lot to me.” You pulled away, then pulled the headphones off and smiled as you squeezed them. You looked up at him and blushed. “Do…do you want some chocolate?”

He sat next to you and sighed. “Sure. I’d love some.”

You smiled and broke off a bit, then handed it to him. “It’s good stuff, helps you have energy and feel good. My dad put a spell of sorts on it.”

He ate it and smiled. “It’s good, really good.”

You hummed. “Yeah, it is.”

He gulped and looked over at you. “So, umm…do you wanna hang out this Saturday?”

You looked at him. “Sure, as long as Yuno and May aren’t there.”

He blushed. “A-Actually, I was wondering if umm…you know…if it could be just me and you?” He saw you were staring. “Like a date. Well, it’s not like a date, it’s a date of sorts, well not of sorts. It’s a date, I want to take you on a date.”

You smiled and began laughing. “You’re funny you know?”

“I-I am?”

You nodded. “Yeah.” You ate some more chocolate and gave him some more. “Sure, I’d like to go on a date.”

He blushed hard. “Really?”

You nodded. “Yeah, really.”

“Cool.”

You blushed a little. “Yeah…baked beans.”

He laughed. “Baked beans.”

You were knelt on the deck cleaning it and making sure it was nice and shiny, it was Ryuu’s way of lashing out after hearing you had a date. He was emotional, said his baby was growing up too fast, then told you to clean loads of places, then you could go on the date if you got it done. You thought it was super cute he was reacting this way. He was a wonderful, protective, emotional daddy bear. You heard him whine your name, you looked up at him. “Yeah?”

He pouted at you as he lay on the clean side of the deck. “Do you have to go on this date?”

You smiled. “I’d like to.”

He whined and rolled onto his back. “But buttercuuuup.”

You laughed at him. “I thought I was the child, not you.”

He blew a raspberry at you. “Rude. I raised you better.”

You crawled over, then tapped his forehead. “You did raise me very well and I have many more years to go. Plus, I’ll need advice about boys and what not, which you can teach me about, right?”

He hummed. “Sure, don’t go near boys they are disgusting and naughty, they’ll touch you once, get you pregnant, leave you all alone then you’ll die.”

You snorted a laugh. “Sure dad.” You patted his forehead. “Think I’ll ask Levi instead; he might make more sense than you.”

“About what?” You looked to Levi. “What’s going on?”

Ryuu sat up. “This little brat is going on a date on Saturday with that Yamato boy.”

Levi snarled. “What?”

You sighed. “Both of you are so over dramatic.” You moved away and got back to cleaning. “It’s just a date with a nice guy who likes me.”

Levi followed you. “You shouldn’t be so relaxed about this, boys are bad news, especially if they’re sixteen.”

You shrugged. “He likes me, isn’t that enough?”

“He’s only after one thing. All boys are only after one thing.”

You shook your head. “What do you know? You’re just a big fox.”

You jumped at a puff of smoke, he stormed closer to you. You gasped as the smoke revealed Levi in his human form, he was more handsome than you had ever imagined. You moved backwards from him, but he crawled on the deck closer to you until your shoulders were against the wall and he was right over you. “I’m not just a big fox. I’m a grown man who has thoughts and feelings. Boys like him are big bad wolves who are hungry for little girls like you.” You blushed hard, your heart hammered as you gazed into Levi’s eyes, you were falling for him with each word he said and each beat of your heart. He eyed your neck, then your chest rising and falling. “Soft, cute, pretty, funny and smart girls like you.”

You licked your lips as he got closer. “Levi?”

He let out a shaky breath. _‘Just one kiss, that’s all I need is one kiss. She’s so beautiful and perfect. I’m drawn to her, like a magnet, she has this hold over me and I can’t hold back. Her’s, I’ll always be her’s, if she wants me.’_

“Levi?” He glanced over to Ryuu. “Would you like some tea?”

Levi pulled away from you. _‘If looks could kill, my blood would paint the walls right now because of Ryuu.’_ “Sure.” Levi looked back at you. “Keep on your toes around that boy brat, got it?”

You pouted at him because he’d gotten you so flustered and woken up feelings inside you, you folded your arms and looked away. “Well, he’s nice to me. A girl stole my headphones the other day and he got them back for me, then he comforted me as my nose bled and I got better. He was there for me when I was overwhelmed by people’s voices in their heads.” You stood up. “He’s nice to me, unlike you!”

Levi frowned. “I’m nice to you.”

You blushed hard, he could tell by your blush what you’d meant, you liked him a little and that made him happy. He was really happing in fact, he was hoping that you liking him would mean you wouldn’t date Yamato, that you’d wait for Levi and be with him when you were grown up. You pointed at Levi. “You have a stupid face.”

He walked towards you. “Tch, oi you little brat.”

You gasped, then jumped off the deck and ran off through the gardens to the temple for people to visit. You sat in a little area that was quiet for you, then you listened to your music. You sighed, then hugged your legs. You felt like an idiot, but you also weren’t sure what was going on inside you emotions wise. You’d felt something towards Yamato, but what you felt in that moment towards Levi as you both gazed at each other was something different. You placed your hand on your chest and smiled at how you’d felt. You gasped as little lights floated up around you. You blushed hard, then wafted them all away. You squeezed your headphones. “Normal thoughts.” You rocked in your spot. “Be normal, don’t think, don’t feel. Be normal. Normal thoughts.”

You jumped at a hand on your head, you looked up to see Levi. He held his hands up. “I’m not here to hurt you.”

You moved back from him. “Right.”

He moved a little closer, then reached closer and pulled your headphones off. “Sorry about earlier. Tch, my mouth moves before my brain stops it. You know that.”

You nodded. “Yeah.”

He sighed. “I kind of sprung my normal look on you, didn’t I?”

You smiled and shrugged. “It’s okay, you look handsome.”

He hummed. “Thank you.” He let out a long sigh. “Do you like Yamato?”

You nodded. “He’s nice.”

“Good…good…” He ruffled his hair. “So, umm.” You looked up at his fox ears on his raven-haired head twitching, even though he was in human form, he still kept the ears. “You’re young and you have feelings in you you’re exploring…uhh…tch, hang on I’ve got this…”

You giggled. “Alright.”

He blushed a little. “You…you’re a very beautiful girl, but you’re young.”

“Okay, I get it I’m young.”

He ruffled his hair in frustration. “What I’m trying to say is, because you’re young this is your first relationship or crush and even though it’s your first, it won’t be your last. Yamato could be your first, but then they’ll be a uhh Rin, or maybe a Nick at some point. You get what I mean?”

You nodded. “Yeah.”

“Don’t…don’t rush into this and think this is it, alright? You have your whole life ahead and many more assholes to date before you find your soulmate. No one will be good enough for you, well that’s mine and your stupid dad’s opinion.” You laughed at him. “But any man who has you with him is the luckiest man in the world.” He sighed as he gazed at you. _‘So lucky, I wish I was the lucky man. Ah, but she’s young and I’m just some beaten and broken fuckin fox, she won’t want me.’_ He looked away. “So, take your time, enjoy yourself and don’t let him pressure you at all to get into bed or I will break every bone in his body.”

You laughed. “I know.” You smiled at Levi and felt a calming and loving feeling to him, the bubbling fluttering feeling was in your chest again and if you didn’t control yourself, you were going to lose control and kiss him. You opted for a hug instead. You hugged Levi tightly, he hugged you back for the first time ever. You closed your eyes and enjoyed his strong arms around you, his perfect long hands on your back. He smelt so nice, his skin was soft and holding him was beginning to feel like a bad idea because it was just making things so much worse for you. “Th-Thank you.” You pulled away and gulped. You’d heard Levi’s inner voice, he wasn’t ready for you and you sure as hell wasn’t ready for a mature man, let alone a mature kitsune like Levi to love you. “We should have some tea.”

Levi stood up. “Yeah, oh and about your dad? I’ve talked to him about Yamato, granted the idiot cried a bunch and hugged me like the baby he is, but he agreed to let you grow up a bit.”

You got up and walked with Levi. “A bit?”

He nodded. “A bit, you’re not allowed to grow up anymore for a while.”

You laughed. “Why’s that?”

He looked at you. “Because your dad will annoy me about it.”

You smiled. “What about you?”

He blushed a little, then looked away. “I’d like you to grow up so I don’t have to babysit you all the time.”

You smirked and pulled the back of his shirt over his head making you laugh. “Yeah right grumpy, you love looking after me.”

He stood up and grumbled letting you see his muscles; it was a shock and a delight to see. He pulled his shirt down. “I know he’s not you’re really father, but you sure are as silly and as immature as him.”

You stuck your tongue out at Levi. “So what?”

“Careful brat, if you keep pulling faces someone will slap you on the back and you’ll stay that way.”

You gasped. “Oooh, is that what happened to you? Explains why you look pissed off so much and you were a fox for so long.”

“Tch, you little shit.”

You ran off laughing as he chased you, he wasn’t mad, in fact he was having a lot of fun with you just messing about. You skidded inside, then hid behind Ryuu. “Dad! The mean old fox is trying to bite me!”

Ryuu wacked Levi on the head with a spoon. “Leave my perfect little buttercup alone!”

Levi rubbed his head. “Ow!” He grabbed the spoon from Ryuu. “Tch, she started it!”

“Well I’m ending it. Now go sit down so we can have tea.”

You kissed Ryuu’s cheek. “Thanks dad, love you.”

He smiled. “Love you too buttercup.”

You winked at Levi. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Unbelievable. She walks all over you Ryuu.”

Ryuu hugged Levi. “Oh Levi, you can walk all over me anytime.”

Levi stamped on Ryuu’s foot making him let him go. “Perv.” Levi walked over to you sat on the floor, your elbow on the table and hand propping your cheek up. He sat down and sighed. “How do you cope with a perv like that?”

You smiled. “He’s only a perv with you. I swear he wants to marry you.”

Ryuu walked over with tea. “Of course.”

Levi growled. “Tch, in your dreams.”

“Oh, and what sweet dreams they’ll be.” You giggled and watched Ryuu and Levi fight, you went through a lot of troubles, but you couldn’t have asked for a more perfect dad and best friend really. You just hoped that you’d always be like this, together.


	3. Chapter 3

You smiled and hurried past Levi and Ryuu as you heard the front door, you had a big smile on your face. You opened the front door and smiled at Yamato in a tight lowcut shirt, leather jacket and tight trousers. You blushed. “Hi.”

He smiled at you. “Hi, you look…you look beautiful.”

“Thank you.”

He gasped. “Oh, umm.” He handed you a small bunch of flowers. “These are for you.”

You took them and hugged them to your chest. “They’re perfect, thank you so much. I’ve never gotten flowers before.”

He blushed. “Really? Well you deserve loads.”

“Thanks, umm so do you want to come in for a bit? I need to put these in water.”

He looked behind you to see Levi in human form, he’d never seen Levi like that before and shiver at how mean and manly Levi looked. Levi had heard everything and he was a little annoyed at how well Yamato was flirting, he was hoping he’d suck, you wouldn’t date him, you’d grow up and date Levi instead. Yamato looked back at you as Levi was lost to his own thoughts, fortunately for him you didn’t hear him this time because you had put up a little wall like usual to not heard thoughts. Yamato smiled. “Sure, I’ll come in for a bit.”

“Cool.” You stepped to the side, then closed the door and walked ahead and smiled at Levi. You whispered to him. “Be nice.” You stopped by the dining room. “Umm, take a seat and I’ll be right with you.”

He smiled. “Sure, thank you.” He took his jacket off, then saw Ryuu was peaking around the door staring at him. Before Yamato came over, you’d told him off and made him promise to behave. Yamato smiled at him. “Good morning Mr Tatsuya, thank you for having me.”

Ryuu walked over to Yamato. “Morning Yamato.”

Yamato gulped. “So, umm, what time would you like me to bring her home sir?”

Ryuu raise his brow. “You’re asking me?”

He nodded. “Of course, sir, you are her father and I respect you sir. I mean you’re an amazing dragon clan member, the highest member.”

Ryuu smiled. “Weeeell, I guess I am pretty amazing.”

Levi walked up to you as you cut the flowers to fit in the vase. “Tch, you have a shit eating grin.”

You smiled at Levi. “Because I got flowers and I’ve never gotten flowers before.”

He leaned on the counter and poked a flower. “I could get you flowers.”

You giggled. “Why? We’re not dating for anything.”

He pouted as he wished he was. “You’re such a brat sometimes.”

You picked up the vase. “I didn’t do anything?” You frowned, then sighed as Levi didn’t say anything. “You’re weird.” You walked to your room and placed the flowers on your desk. You grabbed your side bag and a few things, then slipped a cardigan on and walked out to Yamato to see your dad was really enjoying his company. You smiled at them. “Sorry to interrupt, but I’m ready to go.”

Yamato smiled at you. “Sure, umm thank you Mr Tatsuya.” He shook his hand. “I’ll have her back by five as promise sir.”

Ryuu grinned. “Thank you, Yamato. Come here buttercup.”

You blushed. “Dad.”

He hugged you and kissed your forehead. “Have fun.”

You smiled. “Thanks, see you later.” You walked to the front door, slipped your shoes on and walked out with Yamato. You both walked for a while chatting about random things, but you felt your hand tingling next to his. You nibbled your lip, then reached over and squeezed his little finger with your finger. Yamato looked down at you, smiled, then held your hand. You smiled and got a little closer to him, you felt a little giddy and happy with him. With Yamato, you had sweet nice feelings towards him, but with Levi they were very mature feelings and wanting to be with him for the rest of your life. When you looked at Yamato, you didn’t know what your future held, it was a mystery and you liked that. You knew Levi wouldn’t want you, mainly because you were too young. “So, where we going?”

He cleared his throat. “I thought we’d go to this umm museum about our people and what not, so we could learn a few things and find out what you sketch.”

You smiled. “Cool, I love museums.”

“Really?”

You nodded. “I do.”

He sighed. “Good, good, I was a little worried.”

You giggled, then leaned up and kissed his cheek. “Don’t worry.”

He blushed and touched his cheek. “I umm…I’ll try not to.”

You walked around the museum with you, both of you got silly and messed about after a while and joked with some of the exhibits. Afterwards he took you to a nice little café, you both sat next to each other in a booth with a mix of things to taste test. You nibbled your lip as you watched Yamato talk, you weren’t really taking in what he was saying, you were too busy staring at his nice soft lips. “Yamato?”

He looked to you. “Yeah?” You turned to him, placed your hand on the table and leaned up and kissed him. “Tatsuya.”

You smiled. “You can call me by my first name.” You blushed. “I’d like you to.”

Yamato said your name, he smiled, then cupped the side of your face and kissed you back. You cupped his neck and moved a little closer to him. You pulled away, then both of you laughed a little. He tapped his forehead against yours, then hugged you. “I like you so much.”

You hugged him. “Me too, I like you a lot.” You noticed Ryuu and Levi in the café watching you and Yamato, which meant they’d been spying on you this whole time. “Excuse me, bathroom.”

He smiled. “Sure.”

You slipped out the booth, then snuck over to Levi and Ryuu watching. You smacked them both at the back of the head, then crouched down and whispered. “What the hell is your problem you two?”

Ryuu pouted and rubbed the back of his head. “So mean, this wasn’t my idea anyway, this was Levi’s.”

You glared at Levi. “What do you have to say about this?”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Tch, so annoying.”

“I’m annoying? You’re the one following me.”

He picked up his tea. “I just wanted to have tea with my friend.”

You folded your arms. “Don’t make me read your mind.”

Levi stared at you for a while. “Tch, fine. I was worried about you, really worried that you were going to be hurt.”

“By Yamato?”

He nodded. “Yes, as well as the bad things. I want to make sure you’re safe.”

You sighed. “Thank you, but I’m not a kid anymore. I get I’m still growing up, but I’m not that little kid who’d cry in the garden because she saw something spooky. I’m an older teen with thoughts, feelings, my bodies changing and you have to both accept that.”

Levi sighed. “It’s not about that.”

You frowned. “Then what is it about?” Levi blushed hard, but he didn’t say anything. You let out a long sigh. “I have to go back to my date. Go home you two.” You walked over to Yamato, then sat down. “Sorry, there was a que.”

He smiled and kissed your cheek. “It’s okay, as long as you’re alright.”

You smiled. “Yeah, I’m great.”

You cleaned your room up as you blushed hard, Yamato was coming over to your place today and you’d been together as a couple for a few months. You and Yamato had taken a big step in your relationship a week ago, so both of you were very giddy with each other. Your first time together was at his place of course, because you would never be able to have enough time with him to do anything. Your first time was a little awkward at first, but when you both relaxed a little it was so sweet. After that, you two had been very comfortable with each other and he was good. It was clear to you that you weren’t Yamato’s first, but you didn’t mind that at all.

You opened your slide door to your room, then smiled at Yamato and waved to him. “Hi Yamato.”

He jogged over to you, he stepped up onto the deck, held your hips and kissed you. “Hi sweetie. How are you?”

You blushed. “Good, what about you?”

He hugged you. “Great now I’ve seen you.”

You giggled and lightly hit him. “Flirt.”

He blushed. “I try. So umm, homework, right?”

You nodded. “Yeah.” You saw your Ryuu in the gardens, he stared at you and Yamato. You smiled and waved to him. “Hi dad.”

Yamato stumbled away from you, then waved to Ryuu. “Hi Mr Tatsuya.” Ryuu pointed to his eyes, then pointed to Yamato. “Is he going to kill me?”

You giggled and held his hand, then pulled him into your room. “If and only if he finds out we have slept together a lot.”

He went white. “Oh god.”

You laughed. “You’re fine, come on we have work to do.”

You sat with Yamato for a while working together, he was really good in school, a top student actually. He sighed after a while and gazed at you. “Does your dad hate me?”

You smiled and looked up at him. “He doesn’t hate you; he likes you actually, but I think he’s trying to be the tough guy dad. Anyone who dates me he’ll be like this with. To him, I’m his little girl and as a guy, he knows what guys like and do to girls like me.”

Yamato nodded. “Makes sense. I just, I want him to like me because you know, I really like you.”

You bit your lip, then crawled closer to him. He held his breath as he watched you, he knew what you were doing and he liked it. You kissed him and hummed, then you straddled him as he was distracted by your kiss. He wrapped his arms around you, his hands moving up your back. You pulled away and smiled. “I like you too, I like you a lot.”

You shoved him down making him gasp. He blushed and looked around. “W-wait, what about your d-dad?”

You leaned down and smiled. “I’m not going to do anything bad, promise.” You kissed him and hummed. Yamato was a little nervous, but then he relaxed a little when he felt the heat in him for you and a need.

He slipped his hands under your shirt across your soft skin. He rolled over onto you, then kissed your jawline and neck. “So pretty.”

You looked to your bedroom door as it slammed open and Levi stood there, you blushed hard as h saw your skin was ridden up and your underwear was on show, your shirt was up so he could see the bottom of your bra. Levi snarled. “What are you doing to her?”

You pushed Yamato away, he was in pure shock. “Levi, relax.” You got up and walked towards him. “Don’t freak out.”

“I’m gonna kill him.”

You grabbed Levi’s arm and hugged it. “Stop it.”

“He’s a filthy little Tengu!”

Yamato stood up. “I’m sorry Mr Ackerman, I didn’t mean anything. I’ll leave if you want me to.”

“I’m gonna rip your dick off! That’s what I’m going to do!” He yanked from you and ran at Yamato. Yamato ran out into the garden. “Get back here you little shit!”

You ran after Levi. “Stop it Levi!” You watched the two of them run around, Levi was really pissed off but none of this was Yamato’s fault. You came onto Yamato, but he was hesitant. “Levi please stop it!” Levi caught Yamato, you knew he was going to hurt Yamato and it scared you, because you liked Yamato, but you loved Levi. You didn’t want either to get hurt. You gasped. “STOP!” The ground cracked under you, then energy blasted from you and hit both Yamato and Levi sending them flying. You dropped to your knees, hugged yourself and cried a little when you saw the destruction you’d caused. “Stop…” You heard the voices in Ryuu’s, Levi’s and Yamato’s heads. You covered your ears up and whined, it was too noisy. Imagines flashed in your head of what they were seeing, thinking and feeling right now about you.

Ryuu ran over to you as he shouted your name. “Buttercup!”

Levi and Yamato watched as he got closer to you. You shook your head. “No, don’t touch me.” He got closer and reached for you. You looked up at him. “Don’t touch me!” Ryuu grunted and groaned as energy hit him, you watched as his body got cut up a little, then he flew back away from you. Your eyes widened. “Dad?” You stood up as he groaned and lifted himself from the floor. You looked over to Levi and Yamato, both of them had been hurt too. You shook your head. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” You turned and ran away. You ran through the temple grounds, out through the woods and out into the main town. You panted then stood there a moment, you looked around, then just walked to the park.

You sat down on the bench, then hugged your legs. You watched kids running around playing, all were of different backgrounds, some human and others supernatural. You smiled as they had no cares in the world, that they probably understood who they were and what they were. You wished you could go back to being a kid again, when things were simple for you. You smiled as a little group played with a ball. You watched the ball bounce, then roll away and into the bush next to you. You got up, then grabbed the ball and walked over and handed it back. They thanked you, then ran back to playing again. You got up and walked back to the bench, you sat down and watched some more.

A shiver ran through you as you felt something in the woods behind you. You rubbed the back of your neck, hummed at the pain there and heard whispering. You looked up to see grey clouds appearing, the temperature dropped and a light wind started. You shivered and rubbed the back of your neck as you felt slight pain there. You gulped and turned around to look at the woods. The wind rushed through it towards you, leaves flew past as you stared into the dark. You held your breath, then stood up and backed up a little. Your eyes searched for anything, but you couldn’t see anything in there. You shivered, then used your ability to hear any thoughts in there, but all you got were whispers. You focused more as rain began to fall. You stepped back, tripped on your heel and fell onto your bum as this thing showed you what it was wanting to do to you. It wanted to wrap you up in smoke, drain you, bite you, use you, everything it could.

You looked down when you felt something on your ankle, your eyes widened as a smoke like rope was wrapped around it. You were yanked into the woods, your body dragging against dirt, mud, stones and branches. You kicked and fought as much as you could, but it wouldn’t let go. You grabbed the smoke rope, then focused as much as you could with all your rage and pain. “Let…Go!” It shrieked and ripped its clutches from you. You looked down at your hands and panted, you couldn’t believe it actually worked. You got up and ran away, but the thing was jumping from tree to tree. You tried to focus your attacks, but your mind was a mess. “Stop it. Leave me alone.” It hit your side, you stumbled. “Stop!” It hit your other side, with each hit, you could feel yourself becoming tired and weak. “Stop!” It charged at you. “STOP!” The thing flew back from you, slammed into the tree as the ground cracked around you and trees bent away from you and rain flew away. The thing dropped to the floor, then limped towards you snarling with dark blood dripping from its mouth. You gritted your teeth, then screamed at it causing it to lift up, then burst into dark smoke.

Your body shook as you panted, then you collapsed to the floor and rain poured down on you. You rolled onto your back and looked up at the sky, tears slid down your cheeks. You closed your eyes and heard someone walking closer, it didn’t seem like Levi, Yamato or Ryuu, but someone else. You opened your eyes to see a muscular man leaning over you with messy white as snow hair, his eyes were a cold ice blue. His jaw was strong and defined, he was beautiful beyond believe and seemed so strong. He eyed your lips, then leaned down and kissed you. You inhaled through your nose at the sensation, your body felt like it was weakening under his touch.

He pulled away a little, then smiled at you. “I’ve waited for so long to find you again my love, and here you are as pretty as a peach.” He pushed his hand under your wet shirt making you gasp. “So soft, so sweet, so cute, so strong.” He leaned down and kissed you again. “I’m going to take you home with me so we can be together.” He pulled away and looked to the side when he heard someone shout your name. “Seems as though I have to wait a little longer. Though I love you as you are now, I’ll wait until you’re older to collect you. My Luna bride.” You welled up and cried as he showed you all the things, he wanted to do with you, all of them loving and sexual. He showed you the future he had in mind for the two of you, being together, working together and him ruling over everyone. “I’ll be back for you to do all that together, I promise.”

You gasped as he left and lay there crying, you were so confused about everything, about what was going on. You were in pain emotionally and physically, because you’d hurt three people you’d cared about and you’d been attacked, you’d also damaged two places. You wanted to be rid of your power, you wanted to be normal or human. You hated that you could hear voices around you, or you could see images in people’s minds. You wanted it to be quiet, you wanted it to stop, just all of it to stop. You looked to your side as Levi knelt down next to you, he looked scared and worried. He said your name to you, then brushed the hair from your face. You saw a cut on his forehead, the guilt grew in your heart. You sat up and clung to Levi, he held you tightly back. You cried. “I’m sorry…I’m so sorry.”

He rubbed your back, then kissed the top of your head. “Don’t be sorry, I was an idiot, I made you run away. I should…I should have listened to you. I’m sorry. I’m really sorry for everything. Tch, I’m such an asshole.” He cupped your face. “You mean everything to me.” He gazed into your eyes. “More than you know.” He leaned closer his lips close to yours. You held your breath as you felt his hot breath on your lips. Your whole body tingled in delight at the thought of kissing him, of giving in to his fully. Levi stopped himself, then leaned up and kissed your forehead for a while instead. “Let’s get you home before you get sick.” He scooped you up like a bride, then carried you as he ran faster than anything you’d ever seen before through the woods all the way back to the temple. You walked into your room by your slide doors, then sat you in your bathroom. “You should wash and dry up, I’ll patch up your wounds when you’re ready.”

You nodded. “Is dad okay?”

He pushed your wet hair from your face. “He’s fine, just fine and worried sick about you.”

You smiled. “Good…what about Yamato?”

“I said sorry for my actions, we tended to him and talked to him about you, then he was sent home.”

You pulled a face, then nibbled the inside of your cheek. “I hope he’s okay.” You rubbed your tears. “I kind of messed things up.”

Levi shook his head. “You didn’t, now get clean up and we’ll talk after, alright?”

You nodded, then showered, dried and got changed into a shirt and shorts. You sat on the floor by your bed and waited for Levi to come back with the first aid kit. You hugged your legs and wiggled your toes, you watched them move and let out a sigh. You looked over to Levi as he walked in, he gave you a tiny smile, then put down a tray with first aid, tea and food on. You watched Levi clean your cuts on your leg first, then patch them up. “Thank you.”

He looked up at you. “It’s nothing. It was my fault all this started, least I could do is patch you up.” He sighed. “Arms.” You shuffled closer and crossed your legs, then offered your arms. He cleaned the wounds up on there. “You two slept together?”

You nodded. “Yeah.”

“You want it?”

You smiled. “I did.”

“Promise?”

You giggled. “I promise.”

He cupped your face, then began cleaning the wounds there. “Was it okay?”

You eyed Levi. “Yes. First time was a little awkward at the beginning with the fact we were both butt naked for the first time, plus that was the first time I’ve ever seen a naked guy in real life. When we got relaxed though, it was pretty good. The other times after were better, because it wasn’t so nerve wracking anymore.”

Levi nodded, then let your face go. “You love him?”

You shrugged. “I dunno, but I do like him a lot.” You smiled. “As you said, I’m only young, right?”

He pinched your cheek. “Exactly. You think this will last?”

You sighed. “You know? I’m not sure, but I just know I’m enjoying my time with him.”

“That’s good.” You closed the first aid kit and seemed to blush. “You love anyone?”

You blushed hard. “I umm, I dunno, maybe, I think so…” You ruffled your hair. “Ah but, to you I’m just a kid really.” Your eyes widened, then you covered your face with your hands in embarrassment.

Levi stared at you. “You…you like me?”

“Y-Yes, but I’m still a kid so, it’s fine.” You pulled your hands away. “Be-Besides, I’m with Yamato right now, so I can’t do anything. I’m still in school as well and you’re not.” You blushed and smiled at him. “Plus, I can’t control my powers right now, so I don’t want to be a burden on someone as wonderful as you.” You cleared your throat and stood up. “I’m going to see dad.” You walked to the door, then stopped. “Oh, what’s a Luna bride?”

Levi was in a bubble of pure happiness because of how you felt, he loved you as well, but his worries matched most of yours. Mainly you were young and in school yet, he didn’t want to scare you with how strong his feelings were and for you to be with a man like him. As a kitsune, he lived for almost forever, he had reached adulthood recently, which he’d been staying at for centuries. Levi had lots of experience, he was a big hug too in muscles and another area compared to a young kind like Yamato. However, your comment about a Luna bride scared him a little. “Luna bride? Where did you hear that?”

“Some person said I was a Luna bride.”

Levi clenched his jaw, then stood up. “Stay away from the person who said it. Okay?”

You nodded. “Okay.”

“He’s dangerous, very dangerous. From now on, you’ll need to stick with me or your dad. Got it?”

“Yes Levi.”

He hugged you. “Good. Now go find your dad and give him lots of love, he needs you right now.”

You smiled. “Yeah, thank you again Levi.” You ran down the hall and saw Ryuu sat in the living room on the sofa. “Dad?”

He looked at you and stood up as he said your name. “Buttercup?”

You ran at him and hugged him tightly. “Dad! I’m so sorry. I love you so much.”

He squeezed you. “I love you too. I love you so, so much.”

You lay in bed feeling like shit, you were so sick from being in the rain a few days ago and using so much energy to fight. Ryuu made you stay at home from school until you were better. Yamato visited with homework, as well as to keep you company. He still liked you, even though you showed crazy power in front of him. He’d make you smile and feel better, but it was Levi visiting who’d brighten your day and make you feel a lot better. The more Levi spent time with you, the more you had feelings for him you couldn’t control, you felt awful about it because you were with Yamato and you liked him.

Ryuu walked into your room and smiled at Yamato as he sat on the floor talking and laughing with you. “Alright Yamato, time to go. This one needs rest.”

Yamato stood up and kissed your forehead. “Bye.”

You smiled. “Bye.”

He bowed to Ryuu. “Thank you for having me over Mr Tatsuya.”

Ryuu smiled. “Just go before I stop being a nice guy and become over protective dad.”

He laughed. “Sure, bye again!”

You waved and watched him leave, then you looked to Ryuu. “Hi dad.”

He sat on your bed. “Hi buttercup.” He placed his hand on your head. “You’re still really bad. Hmm, might have to get a good friend of mine in to see you.”

You nodded. “Sure.”

He leaned over and kissed your forehead. “You have your meds and I’ll call my friend. Can you sit up?”

You pushed yourself up on weak arms. “I’m alright for now.”

“Good.”

You smiled at him as he left, then you let out a long sigh. “You know.” You looked to the slide door at Levi. “If you keep sighing like that all your happiness will escape.”

You smiled at Levi. “It’s hard not to sigh when you’re ill.”

He walked over and nodded. “I guess you’re right…” You saw he was blushing. “So, umm.” He scratched his cheek. “I got you something.” He pulled a bunch of red roses from behind his back. “I hope you like. It’s okay if you don’t.”

You blushed. “They’re…they’re beautiful, thank you.”

He nodded. “Great, perfect. I’ll umm put them in some water then.” He looked around, then clicked his fingers. “Don’t tell Ryuu I did that.”

You smiled at the flowers in a beautiful vase of water on your side table. “Promise, why will he get mad?”

He nodded. “It wants you to work to do things, to do things for yourself and not chest like I just did, but shh.”

You nodded. “I won’t tell him.” You patted the bed. “Sit.”

He sat down and sighed, then he placed his hand on your head. “You have a bad fever still, don’t think it’s a human one but more a spirit one.” He held your hand and squeezed. “You’ll get better soon, just more rest. At least you’re still doing well with your school work.”

You smiled. “Yeah I try.” You reached over and pulled at the seam of his trousers. “I kind of like being at home with dad.”

“Yeah?”

You blushed a little and nodded. “Yeah.”

“Well that’s because you’re a good kid.”

You giggled. “Thought I was a brat?”

“Only with me you are.”

You lightly hit him. “I’m not, it’s because you’re an ass.”

“I’m only an ass because you get silly.”

You play fought with him. “No way, I’m well behaved.”

“No, you’re not.”

“I am!”

He smiled at you. “You’re such a little brat.” You hit his chest, then he held your fists against him. You hummed and looked up at him, the playful look in his eyes went, he had dark hunger in them that you’d never seen in Yamato before. This look was defiantly more adult, and it was exciting. He leaned closer, you leaned up a bit, then you both kissed for a moment. Levi felt a fire explode within him, he’d fallen for you the longer you’d spent together, but this kiss was confirming that what he felt for you was all true. He frowned when you slipped from his touch, then you flopped. He caught you and saw you’d passed out due to your fever. He sighed. “She might not even remember that.” He shifted you, then lay you in bed and put a cool pad on your head.

“Levi!” He looked behind him to see Hange. “Good to see you!”

“Tch, go away.”

She giggled and walked over. “Naughty Levi, I’m here to see the cute thing here. Move.”

He got up and sighed. “You better not doing anything weird to her.”

She smiled. “Promise. Now out please, I have to wake her up and check her over and it might involve her being in underwear. So, out!” She waited for them to leave, then she did her checks on you. She woke you up and smiled. “Hey beautiful, my name is Hange and I’m going to look after you, okay?”

You smiled. “Sure.”

She smiled. “Now do you prefer your first name or Tatsuya? I’ve heard you like your last name more.”

You hummed. “I let people I like call me by my first name, so you can call me by my first.”

She giggled and clapped her hands. “Fabulous! Now, tell everything that’s happened and I’ll be able to determine what’s wrong.” You told her everything she needed to know, she just nodded and listened to you. She looked through her med bag, then got out some medicine. “This should do the trick. You see what’s happened is you have the flu, but also you have an energy sickness too. Your strength and power were drained a lot by this creature, as well as an encounter with some guy who kissed you in the rain. Having your energy drained is normal when you use lots of power, but you’re at a young age where your bodies changing. Also didn’t help you went through emotional distress.”

You nodded. “Makes sense, so what do I do?”

“Look after yourself physically and mentally, okay?” She poured the medicine onto a spoon. “And drink this.” You did. “Good girl.” She packed her things away, but left the medicine. “So, I’m going to be your new friend. Ryuu wants me to help take care of you, make sure you’re okay and healthy.”

You smiled. “I’d like a new friend.”

She hugged you. “Good, because I’m all yours.” She sighed. “So, let me see what your boyfriend looks like.”

You grabbed your phone, then pulled up a picture he took on your phone of you and him. “This is him. His name is Yamato and he’s the popular guy at school, he’s smart, funny and takes care of me.”

“Great!” She looked at the picture. “He’s hot, nice work kid.”

You smiled and took your phone back and locked your phone. “Yeah, I like him but, I dunno something seems off these days.”

“You think it’s your power?”

You shook your head. “No, it’s like the closer we’ve gotten as a couple, the more he’s been consumed by being with me.” You blushed. “I also have a bit of a crush on someone and I know I shouldn’t, but I do.”

She smiled. “Levi?” You blushed even harder. “Cute, but I guess you’re worried?”

You nodded. “He’s older than me and I’m just some kid to him. Do you think when I’m grown up, he’ll be interested?”

“Yes. No doubt in my mind.” She patted your leg. “Just enjoy being with Yamato and young love, grow up like a normal girl, then jump that fox’s bones.”

You laughed. “Hange.”

She winked. “Get some rest.”

You lay down and sighed. “You know, I really like Yamato.”

She played with your hair. “Good. You know, if there’s problems between the two of you, or you suspect something just talk to him. Alright?”

“Alright.” You looked to the door to see Levi peak in. You smiled. “Hey Levi.”

He cleared his throat. “Can we talk?”

You nodded. “Sure.”

“Alone.”

Hange smiled “I’ll see you around kiddo.”

You smiled at Levi as he sat on your bed. “Everything okay?”

He sat down and sighed. “I have to go away for a bit for work reasons to the other side, the Ackerman family needs me, there’s a war going on as well and Erwin needs my support. You know Erwin, right?”

You nodded. “He’s visited a few times.”

“Good, well he’s the commander of our group over there. I’m his best soldier.”

You welled up, then hugged him tightly. “I’m going to miss you.”

He hugged you back. “I’ll miss you too, don’t get up to too much trouble. If you have any trouble, don’t be afraid to talk to your dad about your issues. Ryuu really loves you with all his heart and soul, you’re his world. You know, before he had you brought to him, he used to sleep around with some many women. He used to cuddle up with them too in the gardens. You came along and he fell in love, he adored you so much at every step of the way. He spoiled your rotten and any woman that came over to see him, he kicked them out. You were everything to him, he didn’t care about anything else and you still are everything to him.”

You smiled. “I promise I’ll go to him.”

“Good.” He kissed your temple. “Look after yourself and if a guy gets creepy, don’t be afraid to punch him in the throat.”

You laughed. “Okay.”

He kissed your cheek, then got up. “Bye brat.”

You waved and sniffed. “Bye.”

His gaze softened. “Don’t cry sweetheart, I’ll be back I promise. “

Ryuu watched you fondly as you planting things in the garden, he couldn’t believe you were all grown up and in your twenties. You’d finished school and were now working for him at the temple, mainly because it was easy on your abilities here, you loved helping people and you wanted to be close to your dad Ryuu. He called your name making you look at him. “You okay? Do you need a rest?”

You smiled. “Nah I’m good dad, I wanna get these plants in as soon as possible.”

“Alright.” He tilted his head. “You got any friends coming over today?”

You shook your head. “They all have busy jobs. It’s just me and you today.” You giggled. “You’re not telling me you’re sick of me, are you?”

He shook his head. “Never! You know I loved you so much buttercup.”

You smiled. “I know. I love you too.”

He watched you a bit more. “So, any boyfriends at the moment?”

You shook your head. “Nope, single.”

He hummed. “You and Yamato not getting back together again? They do say third times the charm.”

“No.”

He sighed. “You and Kyoya were a great couple, why not get back with him?”

You frowned. “You forgotten what he did?”

He gasped. “Oh yeah…best not. How’s he doing anyway?”

“He’s better now, much better and has a girlfriend. He came over like two weeks ago dad.”

He smiled. “Yeah, but he’s a boy who you used to date, you’re more important in my mind.”

You laughed. “I love you dad, you’re such a goof ball.”

“Tch, shitty glasses!” You looked up and gasped as you saw Levi with Hange, you hadn’t seen Levi since you were ill in bed when you were sixteen. He ruffled the hair on the back of her head. “Such your stupid mouth, alright!”

Ryuu sighed. “Aaah, the love of my life is finally home.”

You stood up. “Levi.” You dropped your things and started walking towards him. “Levi!”

He clicked his tongue and looked away from Hange. “Tch, who the hell is shouting me…” His eyes widened as he stared at you all grown up in shorts and a tank top. “Fuck…”

Hange laughed and wiggled her eyebrow. “Told you she just got hotter with age.”

You squealed and ran at Levi only making things worse for him, because a very big beautiful pair of soft pillows bounced. “Levi!” You jumped at him, he caught you and stumbled back. He inhaled because you winded him, then he was filled with your divine scent. “I missed you so much!” You jumped down and grinned. “Look at you.” You punched him in the gut. “Fucking loser grump is back, good to see you. Want some tea?”

He stared at you in disbelief. Hange laughed, then slung her arm around Levi. “We’d love some cutie.”

You smiled. “Coming right up! Oh, dad is over there in my garden, he’d love to say hello because he’s missed you too Levi. I’ll be right back with your drinks!” You ran off inside, then began making tea for four. You hummed to yourself, then began dancing a little. Levi had said hello to Ryuu, then escaped his hugs of death and went looking for you. He stopped when he saw you dancing around the kitchen, your hips moving so nicely. He couldn’t believe that the cute teenager had turned into such a sexy woman. You spun around then jumped. “Fuck!” You placed your hand on your chest and laughed. “You scared me Levi, everything alright?”

He nodded and walked closer. “Fine, just fine. I umm…it’s good to see you again.”

You smiled. “I know right? Back together again, the brat and the grump. I will win our play fights more now, I’ve trained.”

“That so?”

You grinned. “Yep.” You jumped up on the counter and sat on it, then kicked your legs. “So, how was it over there? You guys win?”

He shrugged. “We didn’t win, but we made a great push to succeeding in and overall win. War and battles are a very long process. We’re in a quiet phase now, letting everyone heal up and collect themselves.”

You smiled. “Good, it also means you’re back, right? Which is great.”

He eyed your thighs, as well as your parted legs. He tried not to stare at your crotch, but he had this strong hunger. He looked away. “Tch, yeah. So, how are your powers? Hange kept me update a bit and said you’d umm, you’d managed to control them.”

You nodded. “I know can choose when to listen to people’s thoughts and see things, it’s no longer forced upon me. Also, no energy exploding from me now, I can focus it a bit, but I try not to do that as I get super tired.”

He nodded. “Good, great. I’m glad you’re better.”

You stretched and moaned making Levi shiver. “Yeah, I’m all better for now.”

Levi looked around. “Where’s Yamato?”

You shrugged. “At work right now, why?”

“I just assumed you two would be together, so is he living here?”

You laughed. “Nooo, no, me and him aren’t a thing anymore. We’re really good friends still, best friends actually. Ah, but you’re my number one best friend, always.”

He frowned. “What happened?”

You sighed. “Well, we were together for a while, but then I found out he was doing everything he could to stay with me and to get Yuno to leave me alone. I know it doesn’t sound bad, but Yuno, it turns out, is an ex. She was going to stop at nothing to hurt me, so he made a deal with her and would stop her from hurting me by sending her pictures of himself shirtless, buying her gifts and well doing everything a boyfriend does accept sex. He said he’d never cheat like that, but to me doing all those things and lying about it hurt.”

“Tch, what a shit.”

You smiled. “Yeah, well we broke up and he was okay about it. He was very understanding and said sorry a lot, that he was going to grow up into a better man. I was single for a bit, then I actually dated Kyoya. You remember him? They funny goofy guy?”

Levi nodded. “Yeah, why didn’t that work out?”

“He bought me so many things, I wasn’t sure how he could afford it all. Turns out, he had a very bad gambling problem. So, I tried to get him some help, but he just couldn’t stop betting and using his winnings to buy me things. So, I broke it off and he…he stopped and got better.” You frowned. “So weird how they changed because of me.”

Levi shook his head. “They didn’t change because of you; they just knew they were fucking lucky to have someone as wonderful as you that they went overboard silly.”

You smiled. “Explains my two other boyfriends. I dated a guy for a few weeks, real bad boy and he hit a person for just talking to me!” You smirked. “Fucking crazy.” You tilted your head and hummed. “Then me and Yamato gave it another go, it was good, really good but, he got overly possessive and started pushing my friends away so he could just have me to himself. I broke things off and after he was back to being okay, I had sweet nice Yamato back.” You jumped off the counter, then grabbed everything. “I’ve come to accept I am kryptonite to all I date, so I’ve been single for umm…nine months now? Yamato was my last boyfriend. Think I’ll be alone for forever, which dad is happy about me not having anymore boyfriends.” You walked with Levi. “So, how’s the girlfriend or boyfriend front for you?”

“I have no one in my life, but I do have someone I care for and would like to be with.” He sighed. “I just don’t know how to…you know…ask her out, or hint to her I like her.”

You stepped outside and thought. “You known this girl for a while?”

“Yes. We’re friends.”

“Well, you could get her some flowers, chocolates or I dunno, maybe a cuddly toy or something liked that. Ask her on a date for tea or maybe go somewhere like an aquarium, the pier or a theme park. Dinner out is also nice as well. Be yourself as well, you two are friends, so she’s a friend with you for a reason and that’s usually because she likes you already.”

He nodded. “Sure, I think I know what to do.”

You smiled. “Take your time though Levi, you’ve only just gotten back, right?”

“Right.”

“Think about this girl and how you feel about her, then pick what you think will make her smile the most. I can imagine you like her smile.”

He looked to you and blushed a little. “Love it.”

You giggled. “Great. Just, promise me one thing.”

“Sure, what is it?”

“Introduce me to her when you two hit it off all couple like, okay?”

He nodded. “Sure.”

“Cool!” You put the tray down. “Tea everyone, drink up and there’s snacks. I have to get back to my garden, help if you want.” You walked over to where you’d been before, you put your gloves back on then began working. You were completely oblivious to Levi’s stares; you were always unaware of how much Levi liked you. He was hoping that you weren’t reading his mind right now, because he was thinking of all the gifts he could get you and all the places he could take you on a date, he was just hoping Ryuu wouldn’t kill him too much.


	4. Chapter 4

Levi was lying on the deck enjoying the sun, it was the fox part of him that adored sunshine and lying in it and feeling the heat. It was perfect really, but what made things cuter was he was lying on the deck outside your room. Being next to you brought him comfort, having you heat, scent and aura nearby was just soothing to him. He stretched and sighed, then hummed to himself as he napped a bit. Levi usually didn’t sleep, but being near you made him feel like he could. Since coming back yesterday, he was able to sleep in his room at the temple knowing you were in the same building, he hadn’t slept in years. Now being near you, just hoping you’d wake up so he could spend time with him, he found himself napping away on your deck.

You were in your room busy putting on your work things. You’d cleaned yourself, dried off and you were now wearing a beautiful red yukata that was a little big for you. The back of it was dragging across the floor, the front slightly open so you could see your legs. The top part of it was low, so you could nicely see your cleavage. You looked very appealing and beautiful, your hair was done up, your makeup light with lipstick. You opened the slide door to your deck and saw Levi lying there on the deck. You smiled as you saw Levi lying there napping away on his back, his fox ears relaxed. You sat on your hip, legs to the side and a little on show. You reached over, then brushed the hair from his face and smiled at him.

Levi opened his eyes and looked up at you, he blushed at how beautiful you looked. His eyes dragged all over your body, he felt a hunger rise in him. “Morning…nice yukata.”

You smiled. “Thanks, I wear it for work. So, mind telling me why you’re napping on my deck?”

He blushed. “It gets nice sun.”

You hummed, then lay next to him and sighed. “It is nice and warm huh?”

He turned his head and looked at you. “Yeah.”

You turned your head and looked at him, then your rolled onto your side. “I’m glad you’re back, I really did miss you.”

“I missed you too.”

You slid closer, then partly lay on him and hugged him. Levi blushed as he looked down and saw your head on his chest. The heat of your body, your scent and the feeling of you on him was a dream come true. You gave Levi a little squeeze, then you let him go and sat up. “I have to get to work before dad comes around moaning, I’m not near him.”

Levi sat up and took you in more. “Sure.”

You reached up and fussed his ear. “These are so soft and cute.”

He closed one of his eyes and hummed in delight, it felt so good to have his ears fussed by you. “Thank you.”

You let him go hurting his heart a little, he wanted you to keep touching him. You giggled. “Sorry, I keep getting distracted by you, it’s just I’m so happy to have you back I don’t want to let you out of my sight in case you disappear again.”

“I won’t.”

You smiled. “Good.” You leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Have a nice day, have a look in my garden I have strawberries there for you.” You stood up and stretched. “Come visit me and dad if you want.”

Levi stared at you, then looked away with a slight blush. “Sure.” He looked back and saw you had no shoes on. “Bare feet?”

You giggled. “Yeah, it’s a thing I do now because of my power. If I’m grounded with the floor, I can relax a little and not get anxious and then go boom.” You pouted. “Hey, you’re distracting me, quit it. I have to go work.” You jumped off the deck then turned to Levi. “Help yourself to anything in the kitchen and come visit me if you want, not that I’m forcing you, but it’d be nice to see you about…okay I’m going now.”

Levi watched you run off, he let out a sigh. “Cute.”

You hurried to the temple, then kissed your dad’s cheek. “Hey dad, sorry I’m late I bumped into Levi.”

Ryuu smiled. “Oh? You two have a nice chit chat?”

You nodded as you started preparing special tea for you and Ryuu, it helped your work at your full potential. Today you were only working a little bit, if people requested you, but most of the day you were going to be serving tea for Ryuu and people he was helping. You were also going to be a greeter, finding out why people were there and letting Ryuu know so he could give them the best advice. “We did, he was napping nicely outside my room on my deck.”

He frowned. “He was where?”

“On the deck outside my room, apparently it gets the best sunshine.”

“That lying…”

You giggled. “What are you on about? He’s lying?”

He sighed. “I think he was there to be close to you.” He hugged you close. “You’re mine, not his, the sly fox.”

You gave your dad a squeeze. “Dad, work.”

He let you go and kissed your forehead. “Yes, work. Alright, let’s do this.”

“Yes!” You opened the doors to the temple, then welcomed everyone who’d turned up. You made tea and brought it to Ryuu. You had your medicine to help you for the day and to stay in control. You were enjoying yourself helping out, though it was a little funny how some guys were trying to flirt with you. You were not interested, you liked Levi, but you were trying to stay were from relationships because everyone you’d been with had ended up bad, but were okay without you. You were beginning to think you were bad for people, that you infected people’s minds. It was always after you’d slept with them that it was just bad news. You were beginning to get a little tired, it was hard on you to shut your mind off for so long. You let out a sigh, then turned to see Yamato in a suit. “Yamato!”

He smiled at you; his heart fluttered at seeing you in your beautiful yukata. He said your name. “Afternoon, how are you?”

You hummed. “Good, little tired.”

“You had your meds?”

You nodded. “Yeah, so I’m all good. Just been a long day.” You pulled at his blazer lapels. “Nice suit Mr manager.”

He smiled. “Thank you.” Yamato was the manager of an office; they were the accounting department for a large company. You knew he still loved you, that he wanted to be with you again and you really did enjoy being with him, but both times you’d been a couple he’d turned. “I don’t look as good as you though, you’re stunning.”

You blushed. “Thank you, but this is just my work things.”

“Still beautiful.” He opened his arms up. “Come here.”

You hugged him, he wrapped his arms around you and hummed. “It’s good to see you.” You pulled away. “You come for a chat, or are you here for the temple?”

He sighed. “Both really.”

You smiled. “Great, so do you want Ryuu to do the reading or me?”

He blushed. “You please.”

A guy moved closer. “You’re doing readings? Could I go next?”

You nibbled your lip and blushed more as more people were asking to have a reading done by you. “Umm, I’m flattered, but I must do the reading for my friend first. Okay?” You held Yamato’s hand, then dragged him along to your area of the temple. You glanced to the side and saw Levi had come over, you smiled and waved to him. “Hi Levi.”

Levi came over. “Hi, I came to help.” He looked down and saw you were holding Yamato’s hand, then he looked up. “Yamato.”

Yamato let go of you and offered his hand. “Nice to meet you again Levi.”

Levi shook his hand. “You’ve grown up.”

“I have sir, got a high paying job too and I support myself and my clan.”

“Good.” Levi looked to you. “Come on, I’ll help you this afternoon.”

You hugged Levi’s arm. “Such a good fox. I never knew the grump was a good boy.”

“Only for you brat, but I have my moments.”

You pinched his cheek. “We both know you’re a naughty boy.” He bit the air near your hand making you squeak. “Levi! Ass.”

He hummed and looked over to Yamato, he could tell the kid was annoyed. He moved from you, then pointed to the tea area. “I’ll make you tea.”

You smiled. “Thank you.” You sat down on your cushions behind a low table, you sighed and referred to the other cushions’ opposite. “Sit Yamato and let’s get to work.”

He took his blazer off, then sat down. He leaned over the table. “So, you and Levi?”

You looked up at him. “Yes?”

“You two?”

You giggled. “No, you’re the last man I’ve been with and I don’t intend to be with anyone else anymore.” You sighed and adjusted your yukata. “I just seem to be bad for people.”

He leaned back and looked down. “Sorry.”

You smiled. “It’s alright, no harm done.” You held your hands out. “I loved every moment with you, but in order to protect you it’s best if we’re not together. Now hold my hands and let’s see what I can do for you.”

He took your hands and smiled. “You really are pretty.”

You smiled. “Stop flirting. So, what can I do for you?”

He sighed. “Well, you can see things yet to come, right?”

You nodded. “Yeah, it appeared when I was eighteen. So, what do you want me to see?”

“It’s to do with work, a business deal. Could you show me the different paths if I say yes or no?”

You closed your eyes and hummed, you could see images in your head, then you squeezed his hands and let Yamato see what you were seeing. You opened your eyes. “Any of that make sense?”

He nodded. “It does, thank you.”

You smiled. “Good, because it was all numbers and business jargon to me.”

He squeezed your hands tightly. “Show me us.”

You tugged your hands, but he wouldn’t let go. “Yamato, don’t.” Your eyes widened as you saw you and him together happily, then he got dark and harsh to others. You both saw he hurt people, anyone who got near and he wouldn’t let you leave either. He became destructive and took you away to the spirit world, took over the place. You became less and less of a happy person; you even saw him badly hurt Levi trying to save you. It got to the point where he just used your destructive powers and hurt so many innocent people. You screamed and pulled away from Yamato. “N-no.”

Levi ran over and held you. “What’s wrong? What happened?”

You gasped as you now saw yours and Levi’s future, it was full of love, happiness and joy. The two of you had a bright future, but you saw a lot of pain as well involving the white-haired man desperately trying to take you from Levi. You cried and pulled from Levi, then covered your face with your hands. “No more, I don’t want to see anymore.”

Levi was so happy he’d seen what you were seeing and it was everything he could have dreamed of, and more. _‘I knew we were meant to be; I knew there was a connection, that our love is strong enough for me not to turn. I love her so much, she’s so cute, sweet and perfect. I want to do anything and everything I can to make her happy. Oh, I’m sorry if you can hear me, I’ll stop thinking so much.’_ “I’m sorry, you okay?”

You looked up at Levi and smiled, then you hugged him. “I’m okay, my head hurts loads.”

Levi looked to Yamato. “What did you make her see?”

Yamato had tears down his cheeks. “I…I’m sorry…I thought…dear god I’m sorry. I just wanted to know if we had a chance, just one last time but, I was wrong. I didn’t mean to hurt her.”

Levi rubbed your back. “It’s okay.” He clenched his jaw. “Tch, I know you’ve cared about her all these years, plus she’s so wonderful it’s hard to not want to be with her. Just, don’t force her to do anything she doesn’t want to do again.”

Yamato nodded. “I promise. I’m so sorry.”

You pulled your head from Levi, then smiled at Yamato. “It’s okay, baked beans.”

Yamato smiled. “Good…good…I’m sorry again.”

“It’s alright, don’t worry so much. I’ll be fine after some rest and food. You should head out.”

He nodded. “Sure, please look after yourself and I’m sorry again.”

You giggled. “I’m alright and I know you didn’t mean anything by it. So, it’s perfectly fine.”

He bowed, then went to the door. “Bye.”

You waved, then looked to Levi. He gulped as you gazed at each other, the images of you two together in the future swimming in each other’s minds. You wrapped your arms around Levi’s neck, then held him. He held you close, his one hand travelled down your back to your bum. He hummed, then he squeezed you making you giggle. He growled and squeezed you again making you giggle, you were ticklish. He tickled you loads making you laugh, you pushed Levi away, but he held on. You wiggled in his arms, but he seemed to be smiling at you. You shoved him and fell onto your back on the cushions. You panted. “No more.”

Levi pounced on you. “Just a bit longer.”

You squealed and wiggled about on the floor causing your yukata to slip and show your chest off more. You moved under him, he pressed himself closer against you. Your yukata slipped up more on your legs, so you were just about covered. Ryuu called your name and walked in. “Nice to her you laughing.” He froze when he saw Levi on top of you, your yukata barely covering you and your cheeks pink. “Buttercup…Levi…what?”

Levi knelt up. “It’s not what you think Ryuu.”

“You’re feeling up my daughter!”

“Well, then it is exactly what you think.”

You leaned up on you forearms and smiled. “We were play fighting and then he starting tickling me, he was cheering me up.”

Ryuu pointed at Levi. “He’s doing more than that the perv!”

You slip from under Levi, then walked up to Ryuu and gave him a big hug. “Love you dad.”

He hugged you tightly. “Love you too. Why is Levi cheering you up?”

You looked up at Ryuu. “Because I saw bad things by force, I’m okay now because of Levi.” You let Ryuu go, then walked over to Levi and bent over giving him an eye full of your chest. You kissed his forehead. “Thank you.” You stood up. “I’m off to get some food before I pass out.”

Levi sighed and looked to Ryuu after you left. “I’m not going to lie to you Ryuu, I’m in love with that cute brat and I want to be with her. You’re a good friend to me and I don’t want to lose you as a friend, or get pissed off at me when I flirt with your daughter.”

Ryuu pouted, then sat on the floor. “It’s not fair. You come back into my life, then you want to run off with daughter.”

“I’m not running off with her. She’s staying here with you; I know you can’t live without her. I just wanted to get your blessing to court her, you know, take her on dates.”

Ryuu sighed. “You like her a lot?”

“I love her, I really love her.”

“Fine, I guess you can.” He threw a cushion. “I’m still gonna strop though. You know, I always hoped you two would end up together. I hate admitting it, but it’s true.”

Levi walked down the hall thinking of how to talk to you or approach you in some way, but he wasn’t sure. You and him had been close since he’d come back and your little moment in the temple, but he’d been thinking for days about how to ask you out. He frowned when he heard running down the hall, he went to look behind him, then heard your voice. “Leviiiii!” He stumbled as you jumped on his back then hugged him. “Hi.”

He blushed as he felt your body pressed against him, your thighs were wrapped around his middle. “Tch, hi brat.”

“I’m not too heavy, am I?”

“Nope.” He held your legs. “Wanna go for a run? Like old times.”

You smiled. “Oh, please!”

He squeezed your legs. “Hold on tight brat.” He sprinted down the hall fast, then out the house and around it. You squealed and laughed as you went, the wind felt amazing in your hair. You both went right past Ryuu, who seemed rather shocked, but Levi kept going because you were having so much fun. Levi loved the sound of you laughing. He skidded to a stop in a nice clearing in the woods, then had an idea. He put you down onto your feet. “Close your eyes.”

You giggled and put your hands on your eyes. “Okay.”

Levi clicked his fingers so there was a blanket on the floor with food, drink, little lights and he had lights hanging from the trees. “Open.”

You did and gasped at how beautiful the place was. You walked around, then smiled at Levi. “This is so nice, so perfect. For us?”

He nodded. “For us.”

You giggled, then took your shoes off and sat on the blanket. “So peaceful.” You looked to Levi as he sat. “You sure nothing will attack me?”

He shook his head as he poured you a drink. “Not while I’m here.”

You smiled and took your drink. “The big bad fox going to protect me?”

He hummed. “I am.”

You sipped your drink and licked your lips. “So good.”

He offered you a piece of chocolate between his fingers. “Eat.”

You leaned closer to him, then opened your mouth and took the chocolate from, you made sure to capture his fingers a little. You hummed and pulled back as he shivered in delight. You smiled at him. “It’s good, I’ve never tasted chocolate this good before.”

He gulped and blushed. “It’s umm chocolate from the spirit world.”

You licked your lips unaware that Levi was watching your every move, his hunger growing for you. “It’s amazing. You should give this to the girl you want to date, she’ll love it.”

Levi sighed. “Sure.” He couldn’t believe you still couldn’t take the hint it was you. “Do you want more? I have different kinds.”

You shuffled closer to Levi. “I’d love some more, what kind you got?”

He pulled some chocolate out of a basket, then showed you. “All sorts.” He hummed and found one made for kitsunes to give to their lovers. “Try this.”

You ate it out of Levi’s hands like before, then moan. “God, this is the best one, by far.”

“Yeah?”

You nodded. “Heavenly.”

“I think I’ll try.”

You hummed and swallowed. “You should.”

He cupped your face, lowered your jaw and put a piece on your tongue. You frowned at what Levi was doing, then your breath was taken away. Levi kissed you lightly, then he opened your mouth and kissed your deeply. The chocolate melted him your mouth, Levi took some of the chocolate in his mouth and enjoyed the heat of you, the taste of you and the taste of the chocolate. Everything was perfect, so perfect. He pulled you a little closer to him, his hand tangled in your hair as his other held your hip. He pulled away and smiled at you, then he noticed something around him and you. There were little floating lights around you both, it was so beautiful and amazing. Levi looked around at them twinkling. “Beautiful.”

You blushed. “A-Ah, not again. I d-didn’t mean to m-make them.”

He looked to you. “You made them?”

You nodded. “I made them before when I th-thought of you.” You blushed hard. “I mean, I umm…I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. You’ve made something really beautiful.”

You pulled at the blanket. “I hope this doesn’t make things complicated, you know, with you and this girl you like?”

He flicked your forehead. “You really don’t like yourself, do you?”

You smiled. “No, I don’t.”

He sighed. “The girl I like?”

You nodded. “Yeah?”

He cupped your face. “I’m looking at her right now.” You tried to look behind you, but Levi shook his head. “It’s you, you cute adorable little thing. I care for you, adore you, want to be with you and only you.” He said your name. “It’s you, it’s always been you.”

You welled up and smiled at him. “I feel the same way Levi.” You rubbed your tears away. “But I’m scared that if we get together, something bad will happen.”

He cupped your face. “You saw our future, I don’t go bad at all, our future was perfect and happy.”

You bit your lip and looked down. “But that white-haired man.”

“I’ll protect you from him, I promise. Your dad will fight for you, Hange will, Yamato, Kyoya, Shin, Ken, Erwin and Mike.”

You smiled. “I know, but I don’t want to put anyone in danger.”

“You won’t. I’m a very stubborn grumpy old fox, remember?”

You giggled and wiped your tears away. “Yeah.”

“So…do you…do you want to maybe.” He shrugged. “I dunno, try to be a couple?”

You smiled and pulled at his shirt. “You really want me?”

“More than you could imagine.”

You ran your hands up his body, then you cupped his neck. You leaned closer, smiled at him, then kissed him and hummed. “Do umm…do you have more of that chocolate?”

Levi broke a piece off, put it in his mouth, then pounced on you. You giggled as your back hit the floor. He growled at you making you shiver, then he captured your lips. You wrapped your arms around him and felt yourself smiling, because this was everything you’d always wanted and dreamed of since you realised you liked Levi at sixteen. You let out a little moan, you didn’t mean to, but it just felt so good. Your body was melting under Levi, he was heavenly. You tugged a little on his fox ear, he moaned at you and grinded against you. You pulled from Levi’s lips and mewled at him. He kissed and nipped at your jawline, then your neck. “You’re so perfect, so wonderful, so sweet, so funny, so caring and so sexy.”

You giggled. “I’m not sexy.”

He kissed down your chest, then nipped the top of your breast making you squeal, then giggle. “You’re very sexy.” He looked up at you. “First, I saw you in shorts and a tight top, then next was that yukata and now you’re in an adorable skirt and cute top. You’re my dream come true.”

You hummed as his lips dragged up your body. “Well, you’re just perfection. I don’t know how you’ve been single for as long as you have, any girl would be lucky to have you.”

He kissed you. “You’re the lucky one then if you view it that way.” He leaned on his forearms and played with your hair. “But I really think I’m the lucky one.”

You shook your head. “No.”

He sighed. “Then how about you see how I feel.” He tapped his forehead against yours. “Look, please and show me how you feel.”

You blushed. “Okay.” You closed your eyes, then listened to Levi’s inner thoughts and heart. You moved past the sadness and darkness in him, then found the most beautiful and bright colours burning in him for you. You could see him holding you close making you giggle and smile, he was dancing with you in the moonlight, it was beautiful. You even heard the laughing and giggling of children, it just made your heart sing. You showed him you felt the same, but you showed him you in a garden tending to it and Levi lying on the deck enjoying the sun. You went over to him, then kissed him. He wrapped his arms around you as he kissed you, then you heard the pitter patter of children’s feet running closer. You opened your eyes and blushed. “I-I, umm. Wow.”

He kissed your cheek. “Don’t worry, I want to take things nice and slow with you because I can feel how scared you are. I promise you, I won’t go crazy like the others, you saw our future, you know we’ll be perfect.”

You wrapped your arms around Levi. “I’m scared, you’re right about that, but I don’t want to be alone anymore. Hell Levi, I want to be with you, only you. I’m scared because of all the people in the world.” You welled up. “I want us to work, I don’t want to hurt you or change you. I want us to be together.”

“We’ll work if we’re both determined to make it work. I know I’m willing to do everything and anything for you, I mean it.”

You smiled. “Me too. I really want us to work. Just promise me you won’t buy me too many things, or bet loads, or get obsessive or lie and run around behind my back.”

He kissed you. “Promise, but I umm, kind of want to get you some gifts. That okay?”

You blushed. “Y-Yes, just don’t go overboard.”

“I won’t.” He lay next to you, then held your hand. “For now, let’s enjoy the stars.”

You looked up above and enjoyed the view, but your mind kept drifting to Levi. You rolled over and half lay on Levi. “Sorry, just for a while.”

He hugged you. “I’ll always be yours.”

You sat on the deck outside your room with Ryuu, Mike, Erwin and Hange as you watched a storm coming closer. You were platting Ryuu’s hair, when you were a kid, he had messy short hair, but now you were all grown up he’d let it grow long. You tied little beads into it, it looked so perfect. You hummed a little tune to sooth Ryuu. Ryuu hummed as he closed his eyes. “This is perfect.”

Mike stretched, he was part of Erwin’s wolf clan and his second in command in the clan. “Of course, we have a rather nice view.” He looked over at you. “We have this cute thing here.”

Ryuu glared at him. “Don’t flirt with my daughter.”

Erwin hummed. “Careful Mike, Ryuu is very protective of his little girl.”

Hange leaned over and handed you a little vial. “Drink this, it should help with the headaches you’ve been having.”

You smiled and held it in your hand. “Thank you Hange.”

“Headaches?” You all looked behind you to see Levi in the doorway. “Are you okay?” He knelt down and cupped your face. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

Hange giggled. “She’s been suppressing her ability for a while, because of that it’s led to headaches.”

Levi hugged you. “Don’t hold back, use your ability, okay? You won’t hurt anyone.”

You bit your lip. “I know, but it gets noisy.”

He hummed, then looked at the others. “Tch, listen you lot I need a favour and keep your mouths shut about it. I want you all to think of a flower you like and only that flower, maybe nice colours too and nice gentle music. Can you?”

Erwin nodded. “Sure.”

Mike smiled. “Will do.”

Hange grinned. “Thinking of a big bunch and great music.”

Ryuu hummed and closed his eyes. “Ready.”

Levi kissed your cheek. “Now use your ability.”

You gulped, then let down your walls. You smiled when you saw the flowers everyone was thinking of, they were all so beautiful and perfect. The music you heard was so relaxing and peaceful to you. The loudest head out of everyone was Levi’s, he was thinking of such a beautiful bunch of flowers and the music was romantic and beautiful. You let out a long sigh. “Thank you everyone, I feel so much better now.” You stretched. “I feel so good, that I might just nap. Levi? Sit closer.”

He frowned. “Sure, everything okay?”

You flopped down and rested your head on his lap. “Perfect.” You closed your eyes and sighed. “Don’t mind me everyone, you can go back to normal.”

Levi looked to Ryuu, he could feel he was staring daggers at him. He played with your hair, then he sighed. “Ryuu, stop trying to kill me with your eyes.”

Ryuu pouted. “Am not.”

“You are.”

“Not.”

Erwin smiled. “You are. Leave Levi and his girlfriend alone.”

Ryuu folded his arms. “She’s my daughter, I can kick and pout all I like. She’s my daughter first, not his girlfriend.”

Mike patted Ryuu’s head. “Cheer up Ryuu, be happy for her that she’s with someone who loves her and hasn’t turned bad. He’s the first and only one to ever stay himself.”

Levi didn’t care what was being said anymore, he was too busy watching you sleeping so soundly. He thought you were so pretty and cute. He had so many ideas of what gifts to get you, he just was a little afraid you’d get scared and freak out that he was being too much. He looked up when he heard a rumble from the thunder. He played with your hair, his other hand on your waist. You hummed and rolled over so you were facing Levi’s stomach.

Hange sighed. “Looks like a rough storm coming, we’ll have to head inside and put protection around the temple and home.”

Erwin hummed. “She’s right, all sorts of bad things come out in rough storms.”

Ryuu stood up. “Mike and myself will put extra protection around the building, Hange and myself will cover up my buttercups garden. Levi.” He sighed. “Take my buttercup to the temple, it has extra protection from the storm and anything bad.”

Levi picked you up, you hummed and opened your eyes. “What’s going on?”

Levi walked with you. “The storms getting bad, so we’re all going to the temple to hide from it.”

You hummed and rested your head on his shoulder. “Okay, is it my fault?”

“Not at all. This storm is naturally bad, so it’s best to stay in the safest building with no windows. Plus, bad things always come with storms.” He clicked his fingers causing a little fort to appear in the room. “Let’s have some fun, alright?”

You smiled at the fort. “Comfy.”

He put you down. “Go on in, find a little area for us.” You ran, then crawled inside and went over blankets and cushions to a nice little area. You lay inside, then sighed. You heard Levi talking to the others, then everyone climb inside and find their spots. Levi crawled around and looked at you. “You okay?”

You nodded. “I’m good, is everyone else?”

“Yeah.” He sat and sighed. “Your dad is being grumpy cause I asked him if me and you could be together while the storm is here.”

You smiled. “Bless him.” You looked over to Levi as he was in a world of his own. You bit your lip, then listened it to Levi’s thoughts because he was pulling a face.

Levi sighed. _‘Maybe she’d like some flowers? I did get her some roses before and she loved them, but then again that little shit Yamato got her flowers. What about a cuddly toy? I saw in her room she has some, she still has that one on her bed I got her as a baby. What about a necklace to replace the one Yamato got her? Oh, I think a ring would look perfect on her hand, but that might be too forward. I don’t want to scare her and think I’ve lost control. I could take her on a date that leads to a gift. I could bake her something, or maybe cook as well. I just want to do everything I can for her to make her happy, she’s had so many bad things happen to her. What about the zoo? Nah, that isn’t good enough. We could go to a theme park.’_

You smiled at Levi and talked back to him. _‘I like aquariums.’_

He jumped and looked at you. “You…you were listening and in my head?”

You blushed. “Sorry, you just looked so focused and sad I was curious to what was going on.” You smiled. “It’s really cute.”

He blushed. “I’m n-not.”

You leaned over to him and kissed him. “Very cute.” You cuddled him. “I mean it though; you are very cute and it’s not a bad thing.” You kissed his cheek loads making him hum in happiness. “You shouldn’t worry as much as you do.”

“I can’t help it.” He squeezed you making you giggle. “You’re just so wonderful and I’ve wanted to be with you since you were sixteen.” He blushed. “That bad of me? I’m not a perv, am I?”

You shook your head and kissed him. “I’ve wanted you since I was sixteen as well.” You lay back in the cushions and blankets, then sighed. “So, you’re not a perv. Hell, I had so many thirsty thoughts about you when I was a teen.” You shrugged. “Well, I was only a teen, but now my thoughts about you have matured.” You closed your eyes. “I think about the future, but you saw that.” You frowned when Levi didn’t say anything, you opened your eyes to see he was blushing really hard. “You okay?”

He nodded. “F-Fine, just fine.” He glanced at you. “Just…don’t read my mind right now.”

You reached over and squeezed his thigh. “I won’t, because I don’t want to spy on your thoughts, I want you to tell me how you think and feel about me.”

He lay on his side and gazed at you. “I think you can take one look at me right now and tell that, well, I really like you more than you can imagine. You’re my world, my everything.” You went to speak, but you jumped and gasped at the loud thunder. Levi pulled you close. “It’s okay, you’re safe.”

You sighed. “Sorry, I must seem like a child.”

“No, not really. Every time there’s been a storm, you’ve been attacked by something.”

You looked up at Levi, blushed a little, then kissed him. “Thank you, for protecting me and not thinking I’m silly.”

“It’s because I care about you, that’s why.”

You gripped his shirt and hummed. “I care for you as well.”

“I’m glad you do.”

You jumped again and hummed as the rumble shook the building slightly. “Do really big bad things come in storms this big?”

“The only bad thing that’s going to get you is a big bad fox right next to you.”

You giggled. “You that bad?”

“The worst.”

You closed your eyes and snuggled close. “I don’t mind that, because I’ll like you no matter what.”

Levi smiled, then held you close as you both slept. While you were all enjoying yourselves inside the safety of the temple, outside was not so safe. The storm was raging on. Your garden was protected, all thanks to Ryuu’s quick thinking before. Things were outside trying to get in, but the barriers were holding and nothing could get to you. Dark things tried, they could sense the light in you and the others. With every attack on the barrier, they were sent back or burned.

“Pathetic creatures.” The Luna God walked closer to a thing wiggling on the floor in pain. “Thicker than mud.” He stepped on it making it scream. He pushed down on it making it pop and burst. “Really? All of you scrambling around after my bride, it’s disgusting.” He sighed and sent out a burst of light destroying all the creatures attacking. “She’s my bride, no one else’s.” He tapped the outside shield making it crack, then burst. He walked to the second one, but he couldn’t break it. “Interesting.” He sighed. “I guess I’ll see her another day then.” He grinned. “My cute bride, I can’t wait to see you again.”

You flinched and sat up suddenly and gasped. Levi sighed, then frowned at you. “You okay?”

You sighed and rubbed your eyes. “Yeah, I just…I thought I heard someone’s voice right in my ear.” You looked to Levi. “You don’t talk in your sleep, so it must have been someone else.”

“It’s just you and me in this little area.”

You lay back down and sighed. “Yeah, maybe I just imagined it.” You looked to Levi and smiled. “So, the aquarium would be a good idea.”

Levi smiled. “Yeah? You sure?”

You moved a little closer and hugged Levi. “Yes, well I could go anywhere with you Levi and be happy. As long as you’re next to me, it’s perfect.”

He squeezed you. “You’re so cute and romantic.”

You smiled and snuggled close again. “Well, you make me like this, so it’s your fault.”

“I’m happy to take full responsibility.”

You giggled, then kissed his cheek. “Night Levi.”

“Night.”


	5. Chapter 5

You hummed a little song to yourself as you tried on another outfit for your date with Levi, you just couldn’t pick the right thing. You pouted at yourself, then walked out. “Daaad?”

He walked down the hall. “Yes buttercup?”

“I can’t pick a nice outfit, could you help me?”

“Sure.” He walked with you into your room, then got out a pair of puffy shorts, thigh high socks, little shoes and a sweet little top. “This and do your hair in two little bunched up balls if you can.”

You smiled. “Perfect, thank you.”

“What’s this for?”

You giggled. “My date with Levi, it’s today.”

“This outfit won’t do.” He opened the wardrobe. “You need the turtle neck jumper and long skirt.”

You laughed and pushed him out your room. “No dad. I like what you chose, now off you go.”

Ryuu groaned. “Fine.”

You changed into your nice clothes, then hurried out to hear Levi and Ryuu having a quiet argument. You stopped and folded your arms. “Dad!”

He jumped. “Buttercup!”

You tapped your foot. “Stop being mean to Levi.”

Levi walked up to you and ignored Ryuu. “You look beautiful and cute.”

You smiled. “Thank you.” You nibbled your lip as you looked at Levi in his tight trousers, low white shirt and a leather jacket. His smart black shoes with a shine were just the icing on the cake, he was handsome beyond belief. “You look really good.”

He kissed your cheek. “Thank you.” He grabbed some flowers off the table and a little box. “I got you some flowers and chocolate.”

You blushed and took them. “They’re amazing, you didn’t have to.”

“I wanted to.”

You kissed him. “Thank you. I’ll go put these in water.”

Levi took them from you, then handed them to Ryuu. “No need, Ryuu can take care of them, right?”

Ryuu pouted. “Fine.”

You hugged Ryuu. “Thank you, Dad.” You leaned closer and whispered. “You know, I really, really like Levi and I hope that this time things won’t go bad and I don’t have to be alone for the rest of my life.”

Ryuu sighed and hugged you close. “Alright, alright, off you go and have fun with that sly fox.”

You kissed his cheek. “Thanks dad, love you.”

Ryuu pointed at Levi. “Five o’clock.”

Levi took your hands. “Tch, no way. Eleven.”

“Six!”

“Ten.”

“Seven.”

“Nine.”

“Eight.”

Levi narrowed his eyes at Ryuu. “Nine.”

You sighed. “See you at nine dad.” You pulled Levi along. “Come on.” You got outside, then walked down the steps and stopped. “So, umm?”

He pulled you along to the car park, you saw Ryuu’s car and another really nice car there. “We’re driving.” He opened the car door for you. “In you get.”

You sat inside and looked around it was so perfectly clean like it was brand new. “Nice car, this new?”

He sat in and frowned. “No, I’ve had it for a few years. Why?”

“It’s just so nice.” He looked over and saw how your socks were squeezing your thighs, it looked so perfect to him, he just wished it was his hands squeezing them. He then noticed your low top, your boobs perfectly squeezed in your bra. You nibbled your lip as you tapped the tablet in the middle. “You clean everything?”

He gripped the wheel as he fought all his urges. “I do, I like cleaning.”

You sat back and smiled at Levi. “So sweet.”

“Sweet? Isn’t it annoying? Most people say I am.”

You shook your head. “I think it’s wonderful.” You looked out the window. “Wow, I’ve never been this way before in this city. Well, mainly because Ryuu thinks it’s best if I stay close in case something bad hunts me down.”

Levi felt sorry for you, that you’d been moved around so much in your life and barely had chance to settle down and be happy. “Well, I’m glad I could take you somewhere new.”

You looked to Levi and smiled. “Thanks for everything, it means a lot.”

He pulled up to the aquarium, then leaned over and kissed you. “Always for you. Now, you ready to have some fun?”

You nodded. “Yes.”

He got out, then helped you out the car. He saw you run off ahead. “Tch, oi brat? Slow down.”

You stopped and turned to Levi. “Sorry, I’m just excited.”

He walked up to you and slipped his hands on your waist, then leaned closer and kissed you. “I’m glad, but don’t go running off without me, okay?”

He giggled. “Sorry Levi.”

He kissed you and hummed. “It’s fine, don’t be sorry at all. It’s really cute.” He moved and put one arm around you, then led you inside. “Two adults please.”

The man smiled at the two of you. “On a date?”

You looked up at Levi and blushed, then you looked down. Levi kissed your temple. “That’s right, our second date.”

“Lucky man, she’s so cute.”

“She is, isn’t she?” You pressed up against Levi. “Sorry, she’s gone shy.”

He chuckled. “It’s alright.” He handed the tickets over. “Enjoy your time here. Here is a timetable, it tells you when the feeding times are and any shows. Is there a certain one you want to see?”

Levi looked down at you. “What do you want to see the most?”

You looked up at Levi. “I dunno.”

“Anything at all?”

You hummed and pulled at his shirt. “Sharks.”

“Sharks?”

You nodded. “Yes.”

Levi looked up. “She likes sharks.”

The man smiled. “Well, we have a massive tank of them.”

“You hear that? They have a big tank of them”

The man leaned closer. “We even have a great white.”

You gasped and leaned on the counter. “Really?”

He nodded. “Really.”

Levi pulled you back from the counter by your hips. “Come on you, instead of talking about sharks, we should go see them.”

You smiled up at Levi as he pushed you along. “Okay!”

He looked to the man. “Thanks.” Levi guided you through the hall to the first area, it was nice and big with lots of colourful fish. You ran from Levi’s grip, then went down the hall. Levi chased after you and called your name.

You stopped by a massive tank, you looked up and craned your neck badly to see the top. “Woah.” You looked down and saw a big fish go by. “Pretty.”

Levi stood to your side, then just gazed at you. The glow from the tank looked so nice on your skin, you were so perfect. He took his phone out, then took a picture of you. “Perfect.”

You looked over to Levi and blushed. “Did you just take my picture?”

He nodded. “Yeah, sorry. You just, you look so nice.”

You smiled. “Well, you look even better. Can I take a picture?”

He cuddled you close. “Sure, only if we’re together in it.”

You giggled, then took a picture of you and Levi, him kissed your cheek. “Pretty, thank you Levi.”

He sighed and cuddled you from behind. “You sure you want to be here?”

You nodded. “Yeah, but as I’ve said before, I’m just happy I’m with you.”

Levi squeezed you hard, then buried his face in the crook of your neck. “You say the cutest things, I can’t cope.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. I love it.”

You blushed hard at the mention of love. “R-Really?”

Levi gulped. “I umm, I meant that you ah…that…well…tch, damn it.”

You pulled from Levi, then held his hand. “Come on, we have more things to see. When you’re ready, you can tell me what’s going on in that perfect head of yours.”

He blushed. “Tch, sure brat.”

You walked from tank to tank, then you stopped by the petting area. You knelt on the little bench, then reached in and touched the fish as well as the rays. You gasped, then giggled as the ray flapped and splashed a little. “Cute.”

The man smiled at you. “Wanna kiss him?”

You smiled. “I can?”

He nodded. “Just lean down.”

Levi stopped you. “It’s a bit dirty.”

You hummed. “You’re right.”

The man glared at Levi and sighed, then looked to you. “You can always kiss the dolphins we have.”

You smiled and looked to Levi. “Can I?”

Levi folded his arms. “It’s dirty.”

You sighed. “Oh…okay…”

He held your hand, then pulled you along. “Come on.” You hurried along being dragged by Levi. He glanced back at you and saw you were a little sad. He let out a long sigh, then moved you to the outside bit. He stopped by a tank, then looked down at you. “Stop pouting.”

You looked up at him. “S-Sorry.”

He blushed and clicked his tongue. “Tch, don’t be sorry. Just…tch. Stop with that sad face.” He pulled you up some steps, then moved you along to a stop making you bump into his back. “You free?”

You heard a woman giggle in a flirty way. “Y-Yes, of course.”

“Good, can we meet them?”

“S-sure.”

You frowned when you heard splashing, then you looked to your side to see dolphins waiting for attention, food and fusses. “Thanks.” Levi turned to you. “You finished pouting and being sad?” He sighed. “No, sorry. I just get frustrated with myself sometimes. I umm…I really care about you, a lot. I want you to be happy.” He tapped his forehead against yours. “I’m sorry I made you sad.”

You smiled. “It’s okay.”

“It’s not.”

You dragged your hands down his chest, then smiled and looked up at him. “It’s okay, I mean it.” You walked past Levi surprising the woman you were there. You crouched down, then petted the dolphin. You giggled as it made a noise, then nudged your hand. “Cute.”

The woman knelt next to you. “He likes you, leaned down and he’ll give you a kiss.”

You leaned down and he kissed you. “Ah! I got one! Levi, I kissed the dolphin!”

His gaze softened at your happy face. “You did, was cute.”

You smiled, then fussed the dolphin. The woman moved a bucket closer. “You want to feed the hungry guys?”

You nodded. “Please.”

She offered you a fish. “Just throw, he likes playing and so do the others.” You fed them and giggled as you did, then she got a ball out. “Throw this and they’ll bounce it back to you. How good are you at catching?”

You stood up. “I’m alright. Levi? Do you want to have a go?”

Levi walked over. “Sure.” You threw the ball, the dolphin bopped it and it flew back. “I got it.” Levi caught it, then threw it.

You moved, then caught it. “Got it! This is so much fun!” You and Levi played with the dolphins for a bit, then kids turned up to play and feed as well so, you decided it was best to let the kids have the fun. You walked back inside, then looked around. “Where next?”

Levi frowned “Didn’t you want to spend more time with the dolphins?”

You smiled at Levi. “Well, the kids turned up and they are more important.” You saw the look Levi was giving you. “It’s okay, we can go somewhere else.” You looked through the pamphlet. “How about…”

“Sharks?”

You looked up at Levi and smiled. “Sure.” You titled your head as Levi stared at you. “Something up?”

He cupped the side of your face. “You look so beautiful.”

You blushed and smiled at him. “Thank you.”

He kissed you and hummed, you blushed more when you heard kids giggling at seeing you and Levi kissing. He pulled away, then hugged you. “Come on, time to see the sharks.”

“Sharks.”

“Yes.” He led you to the tank, then watched you as you stood there and gazed at the big beautiful sharks swimming around. Levi watched you for a bit, then looked to the tank. “Ah, there she is.”

You pressed your hands to the glass, then leaned closer. “She’s big and beautiful.”

Levi hugged you from behind. “You really like sharks, don’t you?”

You smiled. “I think they’re misunderstood, but beautiful.”

He kissed your temple. “Sorry to say, but I need to go to the bathroom. I’ll be right back.”

You kissed Levi, then looked back at the sharks. You hummed to yourself, then heard someone say your name. You looked to your right to see May and Yuno all grown up, but they still seemed as nasty as you remembered. May had more fake tan and some work done. Yuno was still as perfect as ever though, so young and stunning. May grinned. “It’s the great Tatsuya. You still whoring around?”

You stepped back. “I umm.”

“You had Yuno’s Yamato twice, and Kyoya once.”

Yuno stepped closer. “I tried asking Yamato out the other day, he rejected me and said he still has feelings for you. We’re not in school together, and yet you are still a thorn in my side. I wish you’d just die.”

May laughed. “Yeah, I mean she has this thing where her head hurts right? Maybe her head will go bang.” She snorted. “I mean look at her, she looks so stupid in that fucking outfit.” She reached out and pulled on your hair. “Fucking whore. Hey Yuno, you’d do so much better with that hot guy she’s with.”

“I know.” She tilted her head. “That man is perfection, so dark and brooding. I let you have Yamato, but I won’t let you have that tasty man. Whoever that raven-haired man is, I want him and I’m not afraid to rip you apart to get him.”

May grinned, then shoved you back. You fell on the floor and skidded back, you looked up at May and Yuno as they laughed at you. “I mean really! She thought her of all people could have a man like him? Maybe we should pour another drink on her the bitch.”

“You do all that while I grab her date, deal?”

You whined a little as you sat there hearing them laugh, then you saw May walk closer with a drink in hand. You heard all the laughs from when you were a kid, when the two of them bullied you badly and made other’s laugh at you. You clenched your jaw, then glared at May with rage filled eyes, you were sick of being bullied and you didn’t want this outfit of all your outfits to be ruined. As soon as you glared and thought about ripping May apart, the thick glass next to your cracked. May’s eyes widened, then she screamed as she saw graphic images in her head of being torn apart. You looked to Yuno and imaged her with all her beauty fading, her hair falling out. She screamed too, then both ran off and away from you.

You heard someone say your name, you looked over to see Levi. “Are you okay?”

You looked to the glass, then got up and backed up when you realised what you’d done. Your ability, that others had called a gift wasn’t so much of a gift anymore, you’d used it to hurt people. You hugged yourself, then shook your head. “N-no, I d-did a bad thing. I’m bad.”

He hugged you close and squeezed you. “You’re not bad.”

“I am.”

He shook his head. “You’re not, you’re wonderful. Tell me what you did.”

You looked at the glass. “I cracked it.”

He stared at the crack, it wasn’t deep on the glass meaning they’re wouldn’t be a leak, but it was rather large meaning you were rather emotional in the moment. “Impressive. What else happened?”

You gripped his shirt. “I made them see bad things happening to them, I didn’t mean to.” You welled up and sniffed back tears. “They were just so mean to me for years and years, always bullying me and I got angry because they were going to take you from me. They can do anything they want to me, hurt me, humiliate me, laugh at me, call me names, but one thing I couldn’t handle was the thought of them taking you from me. Call me selfish, but you mean so much to me and it’s taken so long for us to be like this. I just didn’t want to lose it all. I’m such a bad person.”

He lightly touched your hair. “They messed your hair up.”

“Huh?”

“Your cute hair, they messed it up.”

You nodded. “Yeah, they pulled it.” You sighed as Levi began fixing it. “I hope I haven’t scared them for life. I wouldn’t want that.”

“Tch, they fucking deserved it.”

You looked up at him. “Levi.”

He smiled, cupped your face and kissed you. “What? They do for hurting a pretty thing like you for so long. If I’m honest, they got off easy.”

You blushed, then pouted. “Don’t say stuff like that, I shouldn’t hurt people.”

He hummed. “Well then, you tell me who’s mean and I’ll hurt them instead.” You giggled as he attacked your neck with kisses and growled. “I’m the big bad fox, remember?”

You squeaked as he grabbed your bum. “Levi!”

“Shh, or people will notice.”

You playfully hit his chest. “Levi Ackerman, don’t be naughty.”

“Can’t help myself.”

You pushed him away. “Leviii.”

He growled. “Come here.”

You squealed and ran off with him chasing you. You skidded to a stop in the tunnel, then looked up at all the fish. “Pretty.”

Levi grabbed you from behind, then looked up. “Wow, it’s nice.” He kissed your cheek. “Come on, let’s get you that cuddly toy we talked about.” He held your hand and pulled you along to the shop. “You can pick anything you want.”

You hummed and pulled him to the sharks. “A shark please.”

He grabbed a big cuddly one. “This?”

You blushed. “That’s too big.”

He kissed you, then pulled you along to the till. “This please.”

“But.”

He looked to you. “Shh, let me buy this for you.” He handed it over to you, you hugged it close and blushed. “Perfect.”

You whined a little. “Th-thank you.”

He kissed your forehead. “You’re welcome, now how about dinner?”

You smiled and nodded. “Please.”

Ryuu had a big smile on his face as he walked down the hall, he wanted to see how you were doing after your date with Levi, because today he was planning for you and him to spend the day together. He lightly knocked on your door and called your name, just to make sure he was coming in when you were not appropriate, but there was no reply. He frowned, then opened the door and peaked round to see you in bed cuddling up to something. He noticed a nice big cuddly shark on the floor, then looked to you and walked in more. He froze when he saw what you were cuddling, it was Levi.

Ryuu stormed closer. “Levi.”

Levi opened his eyes, you held nicely to his chest. “Shh, she’s sleeping.”

Ryuu lowered his voice, but he still was angry. “Why are you in her bed!? Did you screw my little buttercup?”

“No, she wanted me to comfort her in case she had a nightmare.”

“Why would she have a nightmare?” He walked right up to the bed. “What happened?”

“I’ll tell you later, all I know is she needed me.” You frowned in your sleep, then rolled over onto your other side. Levi sighed. “You disturbed her.”

Ryuu crouched down. “Sorry.” He played with your hair. “She’s so beautiful, isn’t she?”

Levi sat up. “Yeah.”

Ryuu noticed Levi was dressed in pjs. “Was it bad?”

Levi let out a long sigh. “You’re not going to drop it, are you?”

“Just tell me.”

“She bumped into two girls who bullied her as a kid for years.”

Ryuu clenched his jaw. “Yuno and May.”

Levi nodded. “Yeah. They were nasty to her, but she took it, pulled her hair and everything. They threatened to take me and they were going to pour their drink on her, so she got angry at them. Her rage caused the glass on the shark tank to crack, but not break and she made May see herself being ripped apart and Yuno age badly and her hair fall out. She…She was very upset about it, that what she can do caused pain.”

Ryuu kissed your forehead. “Poor buttercup.”

You smiled and opened your eyes. “Hi daddy.” You rubbed your eyes. “Is it time for school?”

He hummed a laugh. “You don’t go to school anymore.”

You frowned, then gasped. “Sorry, I’m an idiot. I had a dream about when I was little and we played together.”

“It’s okay.”

You smiled, then blushed hard when you felt the heat of Levi next to you, you looked to him, then your dad. “We didn’t do anything, promise dad.”

“I know, it’s okay. I won’t skin the sly fox alive yet.”

You gasped, then hugged Levi tightly. “Don’t skin him. Please.”

Levi hugged you tightly. “If you skin me, she’ll cry.”

Ryuu pouted. “No fair! You two are ganging up on me.”

You let Levi go, then you patted Ryuu’s cheeks. “I want to do some baking today, could we do that together? Like old times? Oh, then we could go shopping. Daddy daughter day!”

Ryuu hugged you. “Yes.” He jumped up. “I’ll get everything out and ready.” He looked to Levi. “You can go away.”

“Dad!”

He groaned. “Fine, he can stay over, but he can’t interfere today, got it?”

Levi cuddled your close and kissed your neck and hummed. “Sure, but she’s not out of bed yet, so she’s mine.”

Ryuu stormed out, then pointed at Levi. “We’re not friends anymore!” Then he slammed the door.

You sighed. “Levi, don’t be mean to my dad.”

Levi pulled you back down onto the bed. “You sleep well?”

You nodded. “Yes, thank you for staying with me.”

“Anytime.”

You cupped his face and kissed him; you nipped his lip then deepened the kiss causing him to moan. You pulled away, he whimpered at you and whined. You jumped off the bed, then grabbed some clothes. “Have a nap, I’ll be back after I’ve dressed up.”

Levi rolled onto his tummy, hugged your pillow and sighed. “Fine.”

You smiled, then did your morning routine in the bathroom, then walked out to see Levi with his face buried in your pillow. You walked over, then fussed his ears. “You okay?”

He looked to you in your cute dress, he reached over, grabbed the bottom, then pulled you closer. “Come back to bed and I will be.”

You sat down allow him to see how lovely your thigh was, he squeezed it. You hummed as you played with his hair, then fussed his fox ears. “I can’t, I have to get up and spend time with dad. Stay in bed if you want. My beds all yours.”

He sighed. “I can’t sleep without you.”

You kissed his cheek, then his fox ear making him whine. “Well, you could have a cup of tea and watch me and Ryuu bake. Just, don’t tease him please?”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Tch, fine as long as I get to be around you.”

You smiled. “Yes.” You stood up. “I’ll see you in a bit.” You hurried out the room to your dad, you gave him a hug from behind. “Morning dad.”

He put an arm around you, then squeezed you and kissed the top of your head. “Morning buttercup. You sure the mean sly fox didn’t do anything?”

You giggled and got an apron on. “He didn’t do a thing to me; in fact, he was wonderful all day and night. He looked after me, then provided me with comfort and care when I needed it. I know I should have talked to you; I mean, you are my dad.”

He smiled at your and pinched your cheek. “Well buttercup, I’m always here for you, no matter what. Besides, Levi told me everything.”

You nibbled your lip. “Oh…”

“I think you shouldn’t worry or beat yourself up about it, those girls have been mean for years to you and you finally fought back. I’m proud of you.”

You sighed. “Thanks, but isn’t it bad that I hurt people? I mean if you think about it, I’ve caused damage and hurt people before. Maybe…maybe my ability isn’t to help people, but to hurt people.”

He dropped everything, then hugged you tightly. “No, not at all. You’re wonderful and perfect in every way, you’re a good girl who loves and cares for others more than herself, you are not bad. Understood? You are a good wonderful girl I love with all my heart.”

“Your dad’s right.” You both looked over to Levi. “You are a sweet, cute and adorable person with the most perfect heart.” He picked up a cup of tea, then sat down at the table. “Don’t let me disturb you both.”

Ryuu smiled. “Levi’s right. Now, let’s get back to baking.” He leaned closer and whispered. “I’ll even help you bake something for Levi.”

You blushed. “R-Really?”

He nodded. “Really.” He winked. “Come on, let’s make something very special for him. What do you think he likes?”

You nibbled your lip. “He umm…he likes lemon. So, I think ahh…maybe…umm…lemon meringue pie.”

He pinched your cheek. “You’re so adorable.”

You started making the pie, then glanced at Ryuu. “I thought you didn’t want me and Levi to get together?”

He pouted. “I want you two to be together, but I don’t want you two to get into bed together and, well…you know?”

You giggled. “Sex dad, the term is sex and I haven’t had sex with Levi yet. Last time I had sex was with Yamato when we were together.”

He shook his head. “No, nope, no, you are a virgin and untouched.”

You patted Ryuu’s cheek. “Sure dad.” You focused as you continued baking, then you finished the last touches of Levi’s treat. You picked it up, then walked over to Levi. “I umm…I made you something.”

Levi put his cup of tea down, then looked at the pie. “What’s this?”

“Lemon meringue pie, because umm you like lemon.”

He leaned down and sniffed. “I’ve never had anyone make me something before, plus, I’ve never had this before.”

You gulped. “You…don’t like it?”

He looked up at you. “I love that you made me something, can I try it?”

You smiled brightly making Levi blush. You sliced the pie, then placed it in front of him. “Uhh, dad? You want some?”

Ryuu sat down. “Please, I want to try your baking.”

You nodded and gave him a slice. “I hope it’s okay.” Levi ate a spoonful, his eyes widened, then he looked down at the pie. “Levi? Is it…is it okay?”

Levi nodded and ate the pie very quickly, then offered you his plate. “More please.”

You blushed and smiled. “That good?”

“Yes, I can really taste the love in the pie.”

Ryuu hummed. “He’s right, so much love.”

You got yourself some, then ate a bit. “It’s okay, could be better.”

Levi leaned over and kissed your cheek. “It’s perfect, could you bake me more things?”

You nodded with a blush. “Sure.”

Ryuu pouted. “Make some for me too.” He got up, then offered Levi a cookie. “Try this, I baked this.”

Levi sighed. “I’m fine, the pie is enou-.”

He shoved the cookie in Levi’s mouth. “Eat!”

Levi took the cookie out and coughed. “Tch, what the fuck Ryuu? You trying to kill me?”

“I just wanted you to see how much I love you Levi.”

“Well, there was no need to try and kill me!”

“I just love you Levi!”

Levi growled. “There’s only one person I love and want to feel how much I lover her.” He said your name. “That’s who.” Ryuu’s eyes widened, Levi blushed hard as they both looked at you sat there with a blush on your cheek and whining a little. “I umm…”

You gulped. “You…you love me?”

Levi turned to you, then took your hands in his. “I do…I love you, but I wanted to wait to tell you that I did, but I guess.” He looked down. “It kind of slipped out. Your dad kind of ruffles my feathers and gets me a little emotional. You don’t have to say it back, I mean it’s early days and you’ve been through a lot in your life.”

“I love you too.”

“You want to make sure that nothing bad happens between us, you don’t want to…” He frowned, then looked up at you. “I’m sorry, did…what…”

You cupped his face, then leaned closer. “I said, I love you too.”

His eyes widened, then he smiled. “Really? You sure I didn’t force you to say this?”

You shook your head. “I’ve loved you since I was sixteen Levi.”

Ryuu groaned and lay on the table. “That’s it, my baby is all grown up now.”

You smiled and fussed Ryuu’s head. “Sorry dad, but know that I love you loads, but I am in love with Levi. Like, really, really in love with Levi.” You blushed hard, then covered your face with your hands. “Madly in love with him, it’s so bad.”

Ryuu gasped as he saw little lights appearing and floating around the room. “So…beautiful.”

Levi smiled and looked around, these lights were the same ones he saw when he’d kissed you for the first time a few weeks ago and revealed he had feelings for you. Levi nodded. “Yeah, she is, isn’t she?” He reached over and pulled your hands from your face. “The most beautiful thing in the world.” He leaned closer and kissed you causing more lights. “Don’t be so embarrassed brat, you’re adorable.”

You smiled at him, then looked around. “Oh, I made the lights again.”

“You did.”

You cleared your throat, then got up. “So, umm dad? Let’s go shopping.”

Ryuu stood up. “Sure.”

You ran away with little lights following you, then you ran back and cupped Levi’s face and kissed him. “L-Love you.”

He smiled. “Love you too.” You smiled, then ran off as Ryuu called your name from the front door. “Love you so much.”

You walked with Ryuu around the shop as he gushed over the cute outfits, all of them he wanted you to wear. You tried some of them on and looked adorable in them, but your mind kept wandering to Levi and the fact you two were in love. Ryuu called your name snapping you out of your daze. “You okay?”

You nodded. “Yeah, yeah, sorry.”

He kissed your forehead. “Away with the fairies?”

You giggled. “Maybe. You ready?”

He smiled and nodded. “Yes, I’ve chosen everything I want.” He walked to the tills, then payed for everything he wanted, a lot of it was things for you. Your happiness was Ryuu’s happiness. He walked with you into the streets, then smiled at you. “So, do you want to go for a drink? My treat.”

You smiled. “You’re in a great mood.”

“I am.”

“What’s the occasion?”

He put his arm around you and gave you a squeeze. “My daughter is in love and she makes the most perfect things. Those lights were…they were hypnotic.”

You blushed. “Really?”

“Yes. So, drink?”

You hummed. “Sure, but isn’t it early?”

He looked at his watch. “It’s five.”

You gasped. “We’ve left Levi alone for that long? I feel bad.”

Ryuu laughed. “He’s not a pet, I’m sure he can find entertainment.” He stopped by a nice bar, then went inside and both of you were led to a nice little area, you sat on a cushion and looked around as Ryuu ordered drinks. “This place has nice traditional spirit world drinks, you should be fine having them, in fact, I think you’ll feel refreshed.”

You smiled and thanked the waiter. “I’m looking forward to it.” You picked up your colourful glass and sniffed. “Smells nice.”

“That’s because it is nice. Drink.”

You sipped and hummed. “Amazing.”

He smiled. “Glad you like, tell you what. We’ll have two drinks together, then I’ll call Levi and invite him over and we’ll get drunk. Just the three of us like old times.”

You smiled. “I thought you wanted a daddy daughter day?”

He leaned his cheek on his hand. “I do, but I want it to be a family day instead and well, Levi is family.” He downed a lot of his drink, but he noticed you were sipping yours. “Don’t you want Levi to join us?”

You smiled. “I do, but I’ve really enjoyed today with you, you know the shopping and the baking and these drinks.”

He smiled and welled up. “Buttercup.”

You blushed. “Ah dad, don’t cry you’ll get me started.”

He sniffed. “You’re right, you’re right, sorry.” He lifted his drink up. “To us.”

You tapped your glass against his. “To us.”

You both drank a lot, your dad wasn’t like you, he couldn’t hold his drink as well, so he was very drunk compared to you when he called Levi. “Leviiii, come drink with us, pleeeeeease.” He burped. “I miss you.” He frowned. “What? Oh, she’s fiiine.” He grinned at you. “She’s so pretty.” He looked to the side to see a man looking over at you and chatting to his mate. “There’s some guys eyeing her up, why does everyone want her?” He pulled the phone away. “He hung up.”

You hummed and downed the last of your drink. “Well, you did confess your love in a manner of speaking dad.” You got up. “I’m getting another round shall I order for Levi?”

“Yeah and stay away from those thirsty men up there.”

“Got it.” You walked out your little area, then went to the bar. You smiled at the waiter, he apologised for not coming over and taking orders, but a group of men had turned up and made them very busy. You smiled at him. “Don’t worry about it handsome, I’m happy to come up here and order. You take your time.”

He sighed. “Thanks, you’re so kind. I’ll get your drinks for you.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re cute.” You frowned and looked to a guy with two mates. “Like really cute, that your fella over there?”

You looked to Ryuu. “That’s my dad.”

“Dad huh?”

“I’m adopted.”

He smiled. “I was going to say, you are way too beautiful to be his daughter.” He slid closer. “So, want to ditch your dad and join us three men?”

You shook your head. “No thanks, I really love spending time with my dad.”

He moved closer and slid his hand on your bum. “Well, if you like your dad so much, you can call me daddy all night.”

You gagged. “Sorry, I think I threw up a little in my mouth.” You slapped his hand away. “Please don’t touch me.”

He watched you turn back to the bar, then he grabbed your hips and slammed his pelvis into your bum pinning you to the bar. “I’ll touch you all I like you little whore.” You heard a familiar growl, then a scream of pain. “Fuck! Ow! Who are you?”

You turned and smiled at Levi. “He’s Levi Ackerman and he’s my boyfriend.”

“L-Levi Ackerman?”

Levi snarled and bent the man’s hand back more. “Yes, as in the head of the Ackerman kitsune clan Levi Ackerman.”

His eyes widened. “I’m s-sorry! I didn’t know she was your girlfriend!”

“That’s no excuse for what you did! You should be respectful to any man or woman who say no to you. Understand?”

“Y-Yes sir!”

“Good, because no means no.” Levi looked at you making you shiver in delight. “I’m still going to break your hand though for touching her the way you did, you’re lucky I don’t break both and rip your dick off.” He snapped the man’s hand making him scream in pain, then he let him go. “Now fuck off.” He watched the men run off, then he walked up to you and slipped his hands on your hips. “You okay?”

You nodded and smiled. “Better, thank you.”

He kissed you and hummed. “I’m glad.” He looked to the bar and grabbed the tray. “Lead the way to your dad.”

You walked to the little area, then sat down on your cushion. Levi sat next to you, then put his arm around you and kissed your temple. You smiled and him, then leaned over and tapped your dad’s head. “Dad?”

He sat up and grinned. “Levi! You made it. I missed you so, so, so much.”

Levi looked to you. “He’s drunk.”

You giggled. “A little.”

Ryuu leaned his cheeks in his hands and pouted. “Don’t pay attention to my cute daughter, pay attention to meeeee.”

You picked up a drink and handed it to Levi. “Drink up, it’s going to be a long night, trust me.”

Levi down the drink, then downed a few more. He looked to the waiter. “More please, as well as some shots.”

You giggled. “I didn’t expect you to really go for it.”

“You want to drink, right? Plus, your dad is rather silly when he drinks so, I need some drink to cope.”

You grabbed a glass. “Sure.”

Ryuu whined. “Leviii.”

“You should pay attention to him before he kicks off.”

Levi sighed. “What Ryuu?”

Ryuu smiled. “I love you.”

“Tch, you’re an idiot, you know that?”

You smacked Levi’s chest with the back of your hand. “Be nice.”

“What? He’s being an idiot.”

“Just tell him you love him too.”

He sighed and groaned. “Fine, I guess…I…love…you too.”

Ryuu grinned. “Me too! You’re the best. Can I get a kiss?”

“Now you’re taking the fucking piss.”

You smiled. “I’ll give you a kiss dad.” You leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Love you dad.”

He smiled. “Love you too.”

Levi pouted. “What about a kiss for me?”

Ryuu opened his arms out. “Come here.”

Levi sighed. “I meant the brat.”

You turned to Levi in your seat, leaned closer making him growl. You smiled, then lightly kissed him. You giggled as he chased your lips, then you kissed him again a little longer. “Love you.”

He yanked you onto his lap. “More.” He dug his fingers into your hair, then kissed you. He nipped your lip and kissed you deeply making little lights appear again.

You pulled from Levi when Ryuu spoke. “Pretty lights.”

You blushed and gulped. “Sorry Levi, not in public because I can’t control myself. You make me so happy that the lights appear.”

He smiled and tapped his forehead against yours. “Alright, we’ll save all that passionate kissing for at home.”

You giggled. “Okay.”

He kissed your face all over. “This okay?”

You nodded. “Y-yes.”

Ryuu sighed. “Young love is sweet, well, not so young because the dirty sly fox there is old.”

Levi glared at Ryuu. “I’m not that old, I became a full kitsune adult when she was sixteen. Now I’m this age for forever.”

You smiled and hugged Levi’s arm. “I think he’s handsome just the way he is. Besides, who cares if he’s older than me? Or you view him as old. I like that he’s older.” You kissed his cheek loads. “He’s perfect in my eyes and heart.”

Levi kissed you. “Thank you, you’re more than perfect to me.” He picked up his glass. “Come on, let’s drink the night away as a family.”

Ryuu held his glass up. “Cheers!”

You giggled. “Cheers.”


	6. Chapter 6

You laughed at Kyoya’s joke; he was grinning at you with a little blush. All the guys had come over because Kyoya and his girlfriend had split up, so they wanted to cheer him up and they knew hanging out like old times would do the trick. He put his arm around you, then kissed your cheek. “Thanks, Tatsuya for having us over, you’re so sweet. Plus, the food is so good.”

You kissed his cheek. “Well, that’s because my job is being a host at the temple.”

“And you’re amazing.”

Shin hummed. “He’s not wrong.”

All your friends had grown up well. Yamato was a manager and making great amounts of money for a big company. Kyoya was a big comedian, he was doing so well he was on tv and on shows. Shin was an Olympian, as well as a big-time sports team. Ken worked in show business, he was the director of a channel because he was very good at kissing up to people. You felt a little left behind, because you were just working at a temple, but it was a very popular one. Ryuu wanted to protect you, and because people were naturally drawn to you and liked you, it was best for you to stay somewhere safe or bad things could have happened to you.

You sat back in your seat, then crossed your legs under the keen eyes of your friends. “So, what’s the plan then to cheer up Kyoya?”

Ken shrugged. “Knowing him he’ll want to set fire to something, or pull a prank.”

Kyoya put his arm around you. “I’m thinking that we should go on a weekend getaway, or maybe go on holiday for a week!”

You sighed. “A whole week?”

He nodded. “Yeah! We go somewhere cheap, like I dunno, Benidorm, we get drunk and party loads and I get to forget my troubles.”

Yamota smiled. “I like the idea I could do with some time off work, all of us could.”

You nibbled your lip. “What about my dad? I feel bad for leaving him here alone for a week.”

Kyoya squeezed you. “He can come too! Ryuu is so much fun! Besides, he’s about our age now, right?” He turned in his seat. “Yo Ryuu!?”

Ryuu walked into the living room. “What’s up?”

“You wanna go on a week holiday with us? We’re going somewhere cheap to party, tan and have fun.”

He leaned on the back of the sofa, then played with your hair. “Sure, if my daughter doesn’t mind partying with her dad.”

You rolled your eyes. “Says the dad who got drunk the other night with me.”

He grinned. “Sure, we can go on holiday. You mind if I bring my friend along? Mike, Hange and Erwin are a lot of fun.”

Yamato nodded. “Sure, the more the merrier.”

Ryuu poked your cheek. “What about this one’s boyfriend?”

They all looked at you as you blushed. Kyoya gulped. “You have a boyfriend?”

Levi walked into the room, his hair a mess and only in pj bottoms. He rubbed his eyes and said your name. “Why weren’t you in bed when I woke up?” He stopped when he saw you with a room full of guys, one with his arm around you. “Morning. What’s going on?”

Kyoya looked to you, then grinned. He slapped your arm. “Damn Tatsuya! Where have you been hiding this hot man?”

You blushed. “This is Levi.”

Yamato smiled. “He’s that fox that used to be around her a lot.”

Shin hummed. “You’re really muscular, you play sports?”

Levi ruffled his hair. “No, not really. I don’t play sports, but I am head of my clan, so I fight in battles a lot.”

Ken sighed with a smile on his face. “He’s the best of his clan, and he’s the strongest soldier of the spirit world.”

Kyoya hugged you tightly. “Aaaah Tatsuya! You have the dream man.”

Levi clicked his fingers so he was dressed, then he leaned over the sofa and wrapped his arms around your shoulders and neck. “What you lot planning?”

Ryuu smiled. “A holiday for a week abroad to a cheap place to cheer up Kyoya, his girlfriend left him. So, the kids thought it’d be fun and they invited me and Hange, Erwin and Mike. I was saying you should be invited.”

“Well, I wouldn’t want to impose on your week away.”

Kyoya pouted. “Oh, come on Levi, join us! We’ll be drinking and partying loads and bathing in the suuuuun. Please come!”

Levi leaned and looked at your face. “Do you want me to come?”

You looked around at everyone, all of them begging you to invite Levi. You blushed, then nodded. “Y-Yes.”

Yamato smiled. “Great, we’ll start planning then. You want to go soon?”

You looked at Ryuu. “Can we close the temple soon and for a week?”

He nodded. “Sure can. If you boys keep me updated, I’ll handle my mates from the other world. Sound good?”

They nodded. Kyoya stretched and moaned. “Alright, we’ve been here for a few hours, we should head home.” He kissed your cheek. “See you soon.”

You smiled. “Yeah, bye guys.” You stood up and walked to the front door, then hugged them one after another and kissed their cheeks. “Love you guys and Kyoya? If you need to talk or a shoulder to cry on, I’m here for you.”

“Thanks beautiful, we’ll update your dad about the place and date, but we are hoping soon. Love you.”

You waved. “Love you guys too, bye.” You closed the door, turned around and sighed. “Well, I am really tired from being up so early, so I’m going back to bed for a nap. See you boys later.” You walked back to your room, changed into your pjs and climbed into bed. You’d been up since six in the morning with the guys, it was ten now. You were tired, really tired because you didn’t have much time to supress your ability properly, so you were exhausted. You fell off right to sleep, you smiled when you felt someone join you. You rolled over and smiled at Levi. “Hi.”

He kissed you and hummed. “Hi. I wanted to see if you were okay, you looked tired.”

“I am, but only a little.”

He kissed you, nipped your lip and deepened the kiss. You tangled your fingers in his hair, then pulled him closer. He rolled onto you, then grinded his hips against yours. You moaned a little and arched your back, he felt so good against your body. Little lights floated up around you both as you felt your heart flutter. Levi slipped his hand under your shirt, his fingers on your skin was better than anything you’d ever felt before. The way Levi touched you was heavenly compared to all your exes. Instead of them being instantly addicted, you were addicted to Levi right now.

You turned from Levi’s lips and hummed. “U-Umm Levi?”

He kissed and nipped your neck. “Hmm?”

“M-My dad is home, he’ll come to check on me often.”

He pulled from your neck and looked down at you. “You’re right, sorry.”

You shifted under him. “It’s okay, I mean I’d really want to be with you, but my dad and…” You blushed when you felt Levi was turned on.

Levi blushed. “S-Sorry.”

You smiled and hugged Levi. “Don’t be, I’m flattered that you like me that much.”

He kissed your cheek and smiled. “I’m glad I didn’t offend.” He moved off you and lay on his side, his back to you. “I’ll umm sleep like this.”

You giggled and rolled over then hugged him from behind. “Then I’ll sleep like this.” You kissed his back. “It’s perfect.”

He rubbed your hands on his body as he sighed. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” You leaned over, then kissed his jawline. “Sleep time.”

Kyoya took all the key cards from the receptionist. “Thank you!” He turned to you and the others. “Alright, I have a room card for everyone. Ryuu and Erwin, Hange and Mike, Shin and Ken, Me and Kyoya and finally the cute couple.”

Levi took the key card. “Thanks, so we meeting backing here later?”

Kyoya nodded. “Yep, everyone get settled in their rooms, we’ll meet back here in a few hours for dinner together and drinks. Tonight, we’ll take it easy, but tomorrow we’ll start our week of fun!”

Levi took your hand and led you to the lift with the others, but you tow get going up as the other’s got off. You frowned and looked to Levi. “How far up are we?”

Levi kissed your neck. “Top floor, I paid for the best brat.”

You pouted as he led you down the hall. “But Levi, isn’t that expensive?”

He shook his head, then opened the room door to reveal a nice big beautiful room. “Not for me, I have the money because I’m the clan head. Besides, the better the room, the better the cleaning standard.” He ran his finger over the side, then he checked it. “Not bad, could be better though.”

You wandered over to the bed, you ran your hand along it and hummed. “So, umm Levi?”

“Yeah?”

You gulped. “I’m wearing something nice under here, but I’m having difficulty taking it off the stuff on top…could you…could you help?”

He walked over and growled at you. “You want my help to take your clothes off?” You nodded and turned your back to Levi so he could see the zip. He walked closer, then ran his hands up your body and kissed your shoulder to your neck. “So beautiful.” He pulled your zip down slowly exposing your back to him. “So perfect.” He slipped his hands under your dress onto your waist and shivered at finally being able to touch you like this. He pushed his hands up, then slid your dress off making it drop to the floor. He stepped back as you turned around, he gasped as he saw what you were wearing. “F-Fuck.”

You turned to Levi in your lace underwear with stockings and everything, you had changed his view of see you as cute today to just plain sexy. You blushed and nibbled your lip making you cute again. “Is it okay?”

“You…you…you look…wow…just…” He growled at you, his black tail appeared and swished, his fox ears moved back. “I want to bite you.”

You smiled at him with a blush. “Then why don’t you?”

Levi pounced at you making you squeal, you both flopped back onto the bed. Levi nipped and bit your neck, then growled at you. You arched your back as he grinded against you, you couldn’t help but moan. He ran his hands up your back, then unclipped your bra and threw it to the floor. “You’re wonderful, cute and sexy.” He kissed your chest between your breasts and hummed, then moved his way down and took your garter and stockings off until you were just in underwear. “Perfection.” You gulped and hummed as his hands slid up your body, then pulled your underwear down. He looked down at you and let out a shaky sigh. “I love you.”

You smiled at him as he started taking his clothes off. “I love you too handsome.”

He leaned down and kissed you. “You okay? Are you sure you want this?”

You nodded. “So much.”

He sighed. “Alright, then just lie back and enjoy.”

You smiled. “I will.”

You lay back and felt a little nervous, it’d been a while for you and well every man you’d been with had turned into something bad after. Plus, Levi was a kitsune and head of his family, you were pretty sure he’d been with other women and he wouldn’t want someone like you or enjoy himself with someone like you. You were wrong though, very wrong. His hot tongue licked up your heat to your bud, he pushed your legs apart more as he traced patterns around your bud and listened to which ones made you moan the most. He massaged your skin making you lift your hips slightly; you rocked to his movements and felt the perfect tingling heat build in your pelvis.

He sucked your bud making you whine; you pawed and pulled a little at the sheets under you. He moved his thumb to your bud, then licked his way down to your entrance. He pushed his tongue into your heat, he pressed and massaged your wall. He growled at you as you rocked your hips, your back arched slightly as your moans increased in pitch. Every moan and growl from Levi sent a shiver through your body, it was electrifying. He licked up your heat, then he knelt up and watched your face as he pressed a finger into your heat. He moved his finger about, you clenched around him and hummed. He tilted his head as he tried to find the right spot, then when he did, he heard the sweetest of moans he’d ever heard and saw little lights floating in the room.

You bucked sharply and moaned as Levi pressed the right spot, his eyes widened as he watched the beautiful lights, then he looked down to your cute face and saw you as even more beautiful. He pulled his finger almost out, then pressed both in and moved them slowly. He pressed the right spot over and over again. You gripped the sheets; you smiled and arched your back as you felt the heat build-up. You moaned and chanted Levi’s name to him, then you praised him. He moved a little fast, you clenched around him as you felt close, so close to your end. You gasped as you felt the pop, then a warmth spread through you slowly and the tingling throbbing between your legs.

He kissed your body all the way up, then kissed you and hummed. “So beautiful, look what you made.”

You looked around and blushed. “I made little lights again?”

He nodded. “Don’t be shy about them, I love them because it means you adore me so much. Right?”

You whined a little, then nodded. “Yes, I’ve only made these lights for you. No one else.”

“I’m honoured, because I adore you just as much, I just I could make something as nice.”

You giggled and reached up then played with his fox ears. “You show me your love by letting these cute ears appear, then there’s this tail of yours.”

Levi’s tail swished. “Sorry, it just appears sometimes when I get very, very, very turned on and riled up.”

You bit your lip, cupped his face and kissed him. “Good, then that means for me that you want me. Right?”

He nodded. “Right. So, umm?”

You pointed to your handbag. “I-In there.”

He blushed. “Oh, I wasn’t asking if you had any condoms, I have some. I was asking if you still wanted to?”

You nodded. “If I remember, I came onto you.”

He smiled and kissed you. “You did.” He got up and went to his bag, then got out when he needed. He slipped the protection on and crawled up the bed to you. He smiled a little with a light blush, then he stood up. “You ready?” You nodded, he moved your legs a little and pressed into your heat a bit. You gasped a little and hummed. He pressed in slowly and reached the little resistance, he rocked his hips slowly making you relax completely. He pressed in then broke past the resistance, he saw you tense up and hum slightly in a bit of pain, but when he went past the pain faded and the pleasure began throbbing away and he easily pressed in all the way. He stayed still, he fought the urge to rock hard and fast into you. To him, you felt so good around him.

You wiggled slightly. “Levi…please, more.”

Levi growled, then he gripped your hips tightly and began bucking into your hard and fast, his walls holding him back gone. He wanted you so badly, he wanted all of you, every inch of your divine body. He leaned over you slightly, he watched your chest bounce with every thrust. You opened your eyes and locked eyes with Levi, you smiled at him as you panted and moaned. Levi gripped your thighs even tighter, the look you were giving him drove him wild. You were teasing him, pushing him to act on his animalistic desires with you. This was an act of claiming you, and you were letting him. You wanted him to be all yours and you were wanting to be all his, every inch of you inside and out. You loved and adored Levi so much, he was your world and you were hoping that he wouldn’t turn bad on you after this.

You moved your legs carefully to hook over the back of Levi’s elbows, your first leg went over causing the pleasure to increase, as soon as you put the second leg over both you and Levi moaned loudly. He slid his hands up to grab your waist, you arched your back in response at the intense bliss rushing through you. You curled your toes tightly, your fingers dug into the covers and pulled. You closed your eyes. Little lights floated all over the place, some pulsed and hummed a sweet tune that only you and Levi could hear. You moaned his name at him, even the little lights snag Levi’s name. He moaned your name back to you; he felt your body clenched around him in response. He lifted your hips up and from the bed a little, he heard you cry out as he rubbed and pressed the spot within you repeatedly. All you could do was grip the covers and hold on as you rushed to your end. You cried out as you felt euphoria rush through your body, you arched your back and smiled as you enjoyed the trickling tingle. Lights popped and rained down on the both of you, but Levi kept moving meaning more lights formed.

Levi slowed down, he moved you up the bed more as he climbed on slightly. He put your legs around his waist, then he rested his weight on your slightly. He leaned on his forearms either side of your head. He leaned down and kissed your neck, his body grinding against yours. His pelvis rubbed against your bud perfectly, his slow loving motions caused a whole new kind of sensation within you. You smiled and tangled your fingers in his hair, your other hand gripped his back and scratched across his muscles. You were sure that when he sunbaths in the sun with others, they would notice the scratches and ask or tease him about it. Levi would wear them with pride, he wanted people to know he was with you and you were all his, but Ryuu would no doubt pout and be pissed off about it.

He nipped your jawline up to your ear, then he panted, grunted and moaned your name in your ear. You moaned in response, hearing him enjoying himself so much because of your body made you feel amazing. You whined a little at him, he knew just want you wanted from him. He captured your lips in a passionate kiss, he nipped your lip causing you to open your mouth for him. You welcomed the intense, breath taking and loving kiss. His tongue dominated yours, and just seemed to make your whole-body melt. The raw strong pleasure from before, was now something much sweeter. You could feel how he felt about you in this moment. Your heart beat fast, your body tingled as you felt overwhelming love for this man and his pure perfect love for you.

“Levi.” You whined a little at him, he was so sweet, so perfect. He dragged his hands up your arms, then he moved them to lay either side of your head. He entwined his fingers with yours and squeezed, you could feel his animalistic desire was gone, he just wanted to love you now. You locked your legs above his bum, you squeezed him with your legs, then used your heels to help move him. He pulled from your lips, the deep kiss ending and turning into light peppered kisses that were so sweet. He smiled at you, you smiled back at him and hummed in happiness. He tapped his forehead against yours, you were so pretty to him, so cute and perfect. You felt overwhelming warmth and bliss within you, like every move as an expression of love and him trying to really make you see that. He wanted you to understand how he felt, because he knew his words would fail him.

Levi moaned your name, he grinded deeper into you making him drag more against your bud. He was close and he could feel you were too. He let go of your hands, then wrapped his arms around you, one cupped the back of your head as the other was on your back. His lips pressed against your neck, he nipped and sucked your skin as he moaned your name. You held him tightly against you as he whispered sweet nothings into your ear, everything that made you feel special and good. He smiled against your neck as your moans got higher in pitch, you closed your eyes tightly as he grinded so perfectly against you. You dug your nails into his back, your back arched as your head leaned back. You felt the snap then the trickle of warmth and pleasure rush from your heat up and through your body slowly, perfectly and blissfully.

He moved a few more times, but your body squeezing around him sent him over the edge. He moaned your name against your neck, he gripped your body and held you firmly against him. He bit down on your neck hard, he growled deeply at you as his possessive nature of a kitsune made him mark you. He pulled from your neck, then lapped up the wound. “Sorry beautiful, I got a little carried away. I marked you with a kitsune mark.”

You hummed and panted. “What does that mean?”

He licked his lips and looked down at you. “Means you’re mine for forever.” He blushed. “I should have asked before I did, but I was so excited and happy to be with you and you showed me those pretty lights.” He looked up. “They’re still here.” He looked down at you and saw you were glowing too. “Then there’s you, you are glowing so brightly.”

You blushed hard. “Because I love you so much.” You whined a little. “Besides, I love that you marked me.”

“You do?”

You nodded. “Very much.”

He smiled and kissed you. “Good. Umm…shower, I need to clean up. That okay?”

You giggled. “Go clean handsome.” He got off you, you rolled onto your tummy and slapped his bum making him jump. “Sexy.”

He growled at you. “I need to clean, don’t flirt with me.”

“Sorry, sorry.” He looked around and saw lights following him, he smiled and tapped one, then went into the bathroom. “I can’t wait to relax on the beach or by the pool.”

Levi walked back out butt naked. “It should be interesting, I’ve never been on a holiday before, but I’m glad I am with you and others.”

“You look good enough to eat.”

Levi sat on the bed, then leaned closer. “You’re not tired?”

You shook your head. “No, not at all.” You cupped the back of his neck, tugged him closer and smiled. “Are you?”

He growled at you. “Not one bit.”

You hummed and wiggled on your sunbed by the pool, you and Levi had gotten up early, eaten and found sunbeds so you could both nap due to a lack of sleep. Levi was holding your hand, he wanted people to know you were taken. You were wearing a nice bikini and you looked beautiful in it, problem was you had this natural pull on people. So, Levi had to protect you by holding onto your hand and making sure his bed was pressed against your own.

“Holy shit.” You lifted your head a little and smiled at Kyoya. “Looking good Tatsuya.”

You leaned back down. “Thank you.”

“Buttercup! Cover yourself up.”

You sighed. “Dad, it’s sunny and hot, I’m not covering myself up.”

Hange skipped over. “Leave her be dad, she looks perfect.” She lay her towel on the bed next to you. “You want drinks?”

You sat up and hummed. “A cocktail would be nice.”

She grinned. “You like anything with cock in, right?”

You giggled. “Only if it has something to do with a foxy Levi.”

She squealed. “Damn girl, you’re getting good at those comebacks.”

You smiled, pulled your sunglasses down and winked at her. “Thank you. You know what? I’ll come with you, I think I’m going to go back to the room and grab something.”

Levi sat up and kissed you. “Don’t be long, please.”

“I won’t.” You jumped off the bed, then slipped on your shoes and walked with Hange. “So, what made you come with?”

She hummed. “Well, the chance to see Levi get all, she’s my girlfriend! I’d kill for it.”

You leaned on the bar and looked at the menu, you hummed and pointed at one you wanted. “This please and don’t mess with Levi too much.” You pulled away from the bar and smiled at the Spanish barman checking you out. “Try and find a nice fella while you’re here, let lose kiddo.”

She smiled. “I will, you off?”

You nodded. “I’ll be right back.” You waved to her, then walked to the hotel and got to the lift. You hummed along to the song, then felt it stop on a level. You frowned, then you blushed as one man walked in with white ruffled hair and sharp blue eyes.

The man stood next to you, then cleared his throat. “You’ve grown up so well.”

You looked to him. “I’m…sorry?”

He walked up to you making you press up against the wall, he placed his hands either side of you. “My Luna bride.”

You held your breath. “Who…who are you?”

“Tsukuyomi, the moon god, but you can call me Ku.” He leaned closer and kissed you. “You and I are meant to be together. You are so perfect, so beautiful and so mine.” He looked into your eyes. “I can see that marvellous darkness within you, it’s slowly growing. Don’t be afraid of it my love, lash out, hurt people and make them see the horrors of the worlds.”

You closed your eyes and shook your head. “N-No, I love Levi.”

“The fox?” He hummed and dragged his lips across your cheek. “Well, no matter my dear, if you care for him so much, I’ll let you keep him as a pet around our home. Our perfect home.”

You pushed your hands against his chest. “Stop it, please.”

He nipped your earlobe. “You and I both know you are dark to the core. You wanted to hurt those girls, you’ve wanted to hurt so many more people as well, this is what you were born to do. You were meant to hurt people, rip them apart and make them hurt. Your gift is not for good, it was made for you to rule over others.” He kissed you and smiled. “I know you can feel our connection my love.” He hummed. “Grow that darkness in you my love, I’ll visit you often to see how well it’s developed.”

You welled up. “I don’t want to do bad.”

He smirked. “But it felt so good to do it, right? To hurt those girls.” He saw you blush, then you looked away. He laughed. “No matter my dear love, my Luna bride. I’ll have you someday, I just need you to mature that darkness a little more.” The doors opened. “Until we meet again.”

You hurried out and ran to yours and Levi’s room, you let out a long sigh and felt your heart hammer. You steadied your breathing, then went to your suitcase and got out what you were looking for, it was a gift for Levi. You smiled at it, then kissed it. You jumped and squealed as Levi said your name, you turned and looked at Levi. “Damn it, you scared me.”

He walked up to you. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to. You alright?”

You nodded. “F-Fine, you just appeared out of nowhere.”

He kissed you and hummed. “I didn’t mean to; you just took so long and I felt you were in distress.”

“You did?”

He tapped his mark. “This told me.”

You sighed. “I guess I should tell you, I was cornered by Tsukuyomi.” Levi’s eyes widened. “He told me I was meant to be bad.”

Levi shook his head and hugged you. “You’re not, you’re wonderful in every way. He doesn’t know what the fuck he’s talking about. Stay away from Tsukuyomi, if he comes again, scream for me.”

You nodded. “I promise.”

“Good, so what are you doing up here?”

You blushed. “I umm, came up to get a gift…for you.”

He looked down at a little present in your hand. “You got me something?”

You nodded and handed it to him. “I umm…I hope you l-like.”

He unwrapped it to reveal a necklace with a little small clear tube, inside was one of the little lights you make when you feel very in love with Levi. “You…wow…”

You cleared your throat. “It was so hard to catch one of those things, but I got one and umm…now you can keep my happiness and love with you always.”

He kissed you and hummed, then nipped your lip and deepened the kiss. “It’s perfect, thank you.” He put it on and saw it tapped his chest right where his heart was. “So perfect.”

You smiled. “I’m glad you like it…so umm…shall we go back to the pool?”

He nodded and held your hand. “Sure.” He pulled you along, then held you in the lift. “You sure you’re okay?”

You nodded and squeezed him. “Fine, just fine now I’m with you again.”

“Need a drink?”

“Badly.”

He pulled you to the pool, you had a few cocktails waiting for you. Levi sat on his bed, then he pulled you to sit in-between his legs. He handed you a drink. “Drink up.”

You smiled and drank. “It’s good.” You looked to your drinks to see they’d had a few already. “Looks like they got a head start with the drinking.”

Levi hummed and sipped his drink. “They did.”

You looked to his drink to see it was a cocktail. “You not drink beer or whiskey?”

He shook his head. “Getting a kiss from someone who’s had beer isn’t nice I can imagine, or whiskey. So, I’m having a cocktail. It’ll taste nice, plus it might taste nice when we kiss”

You giggled. “True.” You downed the last of your last cocktail. “I’m going for a swim as those party animals continue doing what they do best.” You pulled from Levi’s arms, then walked to the pool. You stretched and moaned earning you the attention of many guys. You jumped in, then swam under the water for a bit, then popped up. “Mmm nice.” You leaned your arms on the side. “You lot coming in, or are you just going to get drunk?”

Kyoya ran. “CANNON BALL!”

You laughed as he bombed in, then the boys joined him, Shin of course dived in. Mike and Erwin nicely jumped in, but Hange flung herself in. Ryuu climbed in nicely. You looked to Levi. “You joining me?”

He got up, then pencil jumped in. You swam up to you, then hugged you. “This is nice.”

You linked your arms around his neck. “Sure is.”

Yamato swam over to you. “Hey, wanna play a game?”

You giggled. “Sure. What we playing?”

“We were thinking marco polo.”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Tch, children’s game.”

You giggled. “Sure, I’ll play.”

“Sure, I’ll play too.”

Yamato grinned. “Great! Tatsuya, you’re it!”

You pouted as everyone moved away. “You little…losers!” You closed your eyes, then spun around five times. “Marco!”

Everyone shouted. “POLO!”

You flinched as you felt a hug. “Dad, you’re supposed to run away from me.”

Ryuu hummed. “Sorry, I guess I lost then.”

“Yes, now out you get.” You walked closer, hands out. “Marco!”

“Polo!”

You frowned. “Marco?”

“Polo.”

You turned quickly and grabbed someone. “Got ya!”

Ken groaned. “Damn it.” He climbed out the pool and sat on the side. “Continue!”

You smiled and started moving. “Marcooo.”

They all shouted. “Polo.”

“Marco.”

Mike whispered in your ear. “Polo.”

You squealed, turned then smacked his chest. “Jackass!”

He laughed and got out. “Sorry, I had to.”

You sighed. “Marco!”

“Polo!”

You grabbed two people. “Got you!” You frowned. “I feel boob, sorry Hange!”

She giggled. “It’s alright, I rather like it. Come on Erwin.”

You patted Erwin’s chest. “Solid. Alright, I have Yamato, Kyoya and Levi left. So, what’s the prize?”

Kyoya moved. “Body shot off the person of choice.”

Levi frowned. “Body shot? What’s that?”

Hange giggled. “You put tequila in the person’s belly button, there’s a line of salt on there body and I’m thinking a lime in their mouth.”

“I’m winning.”

You sighed. “Get moving boys. Marco!”

They all moved. “Polo.”

You ran through the water. “Marco!”

Kyoya flinched. “Polo! Ah! You got me pinned Tatsuya.”

You giggled. “You’re out, now the last two. Don’t go too far, or this will last too long. Marco.”

“Polo.”

You hummed, then turned and almost grabbed Levi, but he managed to slip away. “Marco!”

“Polo.”

You smiled, then jumped on Yamato’s back. “Got you!” You opened your eyes. “So, Levi won.”

Ryuu pouted. “Told you he was a sly fox!”

You shook your head. “Leave him alone dad.”

Hange hummed with a smile. “So, Levi, who do you want to take your body shot from?”

Levi walked up to you, then tapped your forehead. “This one.”

Ryuu shook his head. “No way!”

Kyoya laughed. “Rules are rules.”

Erwin hummed. “He’s right, let Levi take the shot.”

You blushed hard. “I mean, s-sure, but won’t people see? Isn’t it weird?”

Levi lifted you up and sat you on the side. “No.” He kissed you. “It’s fun. It’s what people partying on holiday do, right?”

Kyoya leaned down. “Damn right, now I’ll get the stuff. Yo Mike? Help me get everything.”

Shin smiled. “Lie back Tatsuya.”

You lay back and sighed. “You sure Levi?”

Levi nodded. “Very. Towel please, we need to dry her a bit for the salt.”

Yamato grabbed one. “I’ll do it.”

Hange yanked it from him. “I’ll do it you idiot.” She dried your tummy, then your chest.

You frowned. “Why you drying my chest?”

She grinned. “For the salt.” She hummed and spied a love bite. “You got a love bite on your boob.”

Ryuu growled. “She’s got what?”

Erwin laughed. “It’s perfectly normal for couples to give each other love bites Ryuu, look, even Levi has some.”

Ryuu pointed at Levi. “You deflower my buttercup?”

Levi looked down at you and hummed. “No one could ever deflower her because she’ll always be a pretty flower.”

You reached up and touched his cheek. “Thank you.”

Levi turned his head and kissed your hand. “You’re welcome.”

Kyoya ran over with Mike. “We have drinks for everyone, but first we have Levi’s.” He knelt and smiled at you. “Sorry about this Tatsuya.” He poured tequila into your belly button, then he lifted up the salt. “Where’s this going?”

Hange grabbed it. “I’ll put it on her.” She put some between your boobs. “Perfect. Now the lime for her mouth.”

Mike offered it you, you held it between your lips. “Have fun.”

Levi leaned down, then licked the salt between your boobs making you gasp. He moved to your tummy, then drank the shot. He smiled down at you, then leaned down and took the lime from your mouth and sucked. He spat the lime out onto the side, then kissed you to everyone cheering. He hummed and pulled away a little. “Best drink ever.”

You giggled. “I’m glad.” You got up, then slipped into the pool. “That was interesting.”

Mike lifted up a shot. “You want to do a body shot off Levi?”

You gasped, then clapped your hands. “Please!”

“Lie down Levi.”

Levi hopped onto the side, then lay back. “I’m not having that crazy lady dry me.”

Erwin knelt down. “I’ll do it, don’t worry Levi, she’s not touching you.”

Kyoya smiled and took the shot, then poured it on Levi, he placed the salt just above the band of Levi’s tight swim trunks. “Lime in the mouth Levi.”

You glared at Kyoya. “You did the salt above his shorts on purpose.”

He grinned. “Yes.”

You sighed, then leaned down and licked the slat making Levi moan a little. You moved to his tummy, took the shot, then kissed him and had the lime. Levi pulled the lime from your mouth, sat up, then cupped the back of your head and kissed you. You pulled away and blushed hard. “Levi.”

Ryuu pouted. “No more body shots, they’re banned.”

Yamato eyed you. “Why don’t we all go back to the rooms, get ready and go out for a night out?”

Shin smiled. “That’s be fun.”

Ken clapped, then punched the air. “Let’s go!”

You pouted as Levi held your hand and walked with you down to the lobby. He glanced down at you in your nice tight black dress with sleeves, you looked so pretty to him right now, but then he realised the front was low cut sparking his hunger. He looked up to your face. “Why you pouting?”

You looked up at Levi, he was in a nice black smart shirt with the sleeves pushed up and the front buttoned down to show his muscles a little. You blushed at his hair being pushed back for once, you looked away. “You made us late and now everyone’s going to tease me.”

He felt pride bubble in him. “Well, from the noises you were making upstairs, it didn’t sound like you were unhappy about it.”

You blushed. “I enjoyed it a lot, b-but we’re late. I blame your stamina.”

He put his arm around you, his hand on your hip as he held you close. “It’s a kitsune thing, that and you’re so wonderful.”

You giggled. “Thank you, but still.”

He looked up and saw you weren’t the only ones late. “Yamato isn’t down yet, so we’re not late.”

Ryuu waved at you. “Hey buttercup, you look beautiful.”

You hugged him and kissed his cheek. “Thanks dad, you look wonderful. You all scrub up really well.”

Hange whistled. “Levi you are like a God.”

Levi hugged you from behind, then kissed the top of your head. “Thanks, but this one picked out my outfit.”

Erwin smiled. “She’s a smart one.”

You looked to Kyoya. “Where’s Yamato?”

Kyoya smiled. “He couldn’t decide on an outfit, so Shin is getting him to hurry up.”

You sighed. “Call him and get him to hurry, we were late because of Levi and I kept saying yes because.” You pointed to Levi behind you. “Just look at that face, you can’t say no to him.”

Ryuu frowned. “What she on about?”

Mike grinned. “Sex.”

He gasped and covered his ears. “No, no, no, no, no.”

You shook your head. “He’s like a big baby sometimes.” You pulled your phone out your handbag, then dialled Yamato. “Hey, you ready?”

Yamato gulped. “I umm yeah, but I’m not sure if I look good enough.”

You sighed. “You look great always Yamato, you’re a handsome guy. Now come on down and let’s get some drinks. You will get a girl easy.”

He smiled. “Thanks, alright I’ll be down in a bit.”

“Good, looking forward to it.” You ended the call and smiled. “Sorted guys, he’s on his way.” You put your phone into your bag, then turned to Levi. “You need a drink?”

He shook his head. “No, not at all but I do need something.”

You frowned. “What do you need?”

“Kiss.”

Ryuu grabbed the back of your dress, then pulled you to him. “No, I need a cuddle and I take priority because I’m your dad.”

You smiled and gave Ryuu a big hug. “Love you dad.”

“Love you too.”

“Just have some fun tonight, please?”

He nodded. “Promise.”

“Good, now do you mind if I hug my boyfriend?” You saw your dad get grumpy. “He is your long-time friend.”

Ryuu folded his arms. “Sure, you know what? If Levi gives me a kiss, then I will not bother him and you all night when you two cuddle, kiss, make out or anything else. Promise.”

You looked to Levi as long with everyone else. “Well Levi?”

Levi groaned. “You really promise you’ll leave us alone?”

“I swear.” Levi walked up to Ryuu. Ryuu held his hand up. “Has to be a proper kiss.”

Levi rolled his eyes. “Tch, oi idiot? Would you shut up? I know what I’m doing.” Levi cupped the side of Ryuu’s face, his other hand on his waist. Ryuu held his breath, as Levi leaned closer. Hange squeaked in delight as Levi captured Ryuu’s lips. You all watched, mouths open in shock. Levi pulled away, then sighed. “There, happy?”

Ryuu made a little noise, like a squeak or a moan stuck in his throat. He shook his head. “Y-Yes, that was the best kiss I’ve ever had.”

You pouted. “No trying to steal my boyfriend dad.”

He smiled. “I’d never. He’s too in love with you, but he is a great kisser.”

You giggled. “I know, he’s even better when he uses his tongue.” Ryuu shouted your name. “What? I wasn’t being rude, but now you mention it.”

Levi covered your mouth with his hand. “Stop talking, if you say anymore, he’ll ask for more.” He looked to Yamato and Shin. “Come on, let’s go party.”

You pulled from Levi, then grabbed his hand. “Yaaay!”

The boys led the group, Kyoya being the lead as usual. You got into the first club, you had some drinks and the whole time you sat and drank you were sat on Levi’s lap. Levi was very happy, because he got to put his arms around you, he could smell your nice perfume and natural scent. You heat was perfection and you were so sweet. Levi played with your hair, then squeezed your thigh. “Do…do you want to dance yet?”

You smiled. “I’d love to, but I didn’t think you were much of a dancer.”

He lifted you up and onto your feet, then stood up. “Well I don’t dance, but that doesn’t mean I can’t. I just choose not to. However, because I’m here with you, I want to dance.” He walked backwards and pulled you along to the dance floor, he twirled you around making you giggle, then pulled you against him. “Plus, I know you like dancing, I’ve seen you in your room when you think you’re alone. I also want to show off to every guy that’s been eyeing you up that you are mine.”

You bit your lip and danced up against Levi. “Hell yes I’m yours.”

Levi growled at you. “You dance too sexy for a cute thing.”

You turned and pressed your back against Levi’s chest and moved down a little, you hummed as Levi danced with you. You turned back and giggled. “Sorry, I just had to.” You smiled as others began joining you and Levi. You held his shirt, then kissed him. “Tonight is going to be so much fun.”

He smiled at you. “I think so too.”


	7. Chapter 7

You walked with the guys and Levi into the bar, it was the end of your second night and you were just going to have dinner and a few drinks at the hotel bar. You all sat and listened to the live music, then they had karaoke, which the boys all went up for and sang their hearts out. You just wanted to watch, mainly because you were a little tired. You weren’t drinking much either, because you were sure that later you won’t be able to control your abilities and probably hear people’s thoughts. So, you were wanting a chill night, thankfully everyone else was thinking the same thing. The other night, you partied all night and the guys suffered for it with bad hangovers.

Levi leaned over and kissed your cheek. “You want a drink?”

You smiled. “Yeah, umm juice please.”

He titled his head. “You okay?”

You nodded. “Tried.”

“We can go back to the room, I’m sure they won’t mind.”

You shook your head. “This is a holiday for Kyoya, so I’ll be okay.”

“You sure?”

You nodded. “I’m fine.”

He kissed your forehead. “Alright, you look beautiful by the way.”

You smiled at him in your shorts and cute top. “You’ve already said that a few times tonight.”

He hummed as he played with your hair. “I know, but I just wanted to tell you again and again so you know you are.”

“Thank you, you’re very handsome as always.”

He kissed your temple. “Thank you, I’ll be back in a bit.”

You watched him go to the bar, you blushed a little when you realised, you’d been staring at Levi loads. You gulped and looked away with a blush on your cheeks. You smiled at your friends as the drank and chatted, then you heard giggling. You looked over to Levi to see two girls with Levi, you bit your lip as you watched them. Levi was chatting to them, both girls laughed and giggled more. You whined a little, then watched as one girl ran her hand up Levi’s chest. She leaned closer, whispered in Levi’s ear, then nipped his ear. You clenched your fist in anger, then you looked to the glass in her hand. The glass exploded in her hand causing shards to stuck in her hand, she screamed in pain and held her wrist.

Your eyes widened. “Oh no.” You stood up and blushed at your friends. “I umm, I’m going to bed. Night.”

Kyoya waved to you. “Night.”

You ran past everyone, tears in your eyes as you started to hear everyone’s thoughts. You ran outside and past some people, you slowed down a little and lowered your hands when the voices were distant. “Calm down. Breathe, it may have been she squeezed the glass too hard.” You shook your head. “No, I wanted it to break.”

“Excuse me?” You looked up at a drunk man. “You are so hot. You look like you need company.”

You gulped. “I don’t need company. I’m fine.”

“Come on baby.” He walked closer. _‘Fuck I wanna fuck her so bad.’_ He looked you up and down. “I’ll look after you, promise.”

You covered your ears as he imagined the things he wanted to do to you, all of them rather rough. “No. Leave me alone.”

“It’ll be fun, trust me. You’ll love it.”

You shook your head. “Stop it!”

He reached out for you. “It’ll be fun, trust me.”

“No!” You gasped as the guy screamed in pain as his hand bent in an unnatural way. He held his hand, then cried. You backed up. “Oh God, I’m so sorry.”

He hugged him arm to his chest. “My hand, my hands broken!”

You turned, then ran to the hotel and avoided everyone. You got into the hotel room, then went into the bathroom and lay in the tub curled up. You placed your hands on your ears, then closed your eyes. “I didn’t mean it, I didn’t mean it, I didn’t.” You welled up as you remembered what Tsukuyomi said, that you were bad. “I’m not bad, I can’t be.” You remembered all the things you’d done. “I’m…I’m bad.”

You flinched when you felt a hand on you, you opened your eyes to see Levi. He gave you a little smile and said your name. “It’s okay, I’m here.”

You pulled from him and moved away from him to the corner of the tub. “Don’t touch me Levi, I’m bad.”

He leaned his arms on the edge of the tub. “You’re not bad at all, you’re wonderful and lovely.”

You bit your lip. “But Levi, I did bad things.”

He frowned. “What did you do?”

You blushed. “You know that girl in the bar?” He nodded. “I got angry at her touching you, so I caused her glass to explode in her hand.”

“You did?”

You nodded and welled up. “Th-then a umm man tried to feel me up, I also saw in my head that he wanted to really roughly screw me. When he tried to touch me, I said no, but he still tried. I shouted at him and I caused his hand to break.” You covered your eyes and cried. “I hurt them and I hurt those girls before. I’m a bad person, so bad.”

He placed his hand on your thigh, then squeezed. “Sweetheart, you’re not bad at all. You’re wonderful and sweet, you just got a little angry.”

“What if I did worse things? What if I lose control again? I broke a person’s hand, so I’m bound to do something worse. Levi, I don’t want to hurt anymore people.”

He placed his hands on yours. “You’re so wonderful. I love you so much.”

You lowered your hands. “No, I’m bad, you shouldn’t love me.”

You listened to Levi’s thoughts. _‘Poor thing, she’s so upset over this. How do I get her to understand how much I love her? She’s so perfect and sweet, she’s my everything. I’ve done far worse to people than she has, I’ve tortured some and killed others in war. When I was a criminal, I killed some people because they hurt my friends badly. She’s not bad, not at all, she’s perfect.’_

You cried more and shook your head and pressed yourself against the tub a little more. “I don’t understand, how can you still love me? I’m a bad person. I didn’t hurt bad people, I hurt normal good people.”

He smiled. “I love you.”

You shook your head. “No.”

“I love you.”

“No.”

“I love you.”

“No!” You gasped as the mirror, bathtub, wall, sink and floor cracked a little. Your eyes widened. “Oh no, not again. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be.” He placed his hand on the crack on the tub. “Watch this.” He moved his hand away and the crack was gone. “Ta da!”

You giggled. “It’s gone.”

He nodded. “I can fix all the cracks you made, don’t worry. Anytime you do break something, I’ll be right there to fix it for you, okay? You’re at an age where all your abilities have appeared, so you don’t know how to control everything yet and we don’t know what you are.” He played with your hair. “It’s alright, we’ll work through this together. We’ve all been through something like this, so you’re not alone.”

You slid closer to Levi. “Really?”

He nodded. “Tell you what, one day while I was away from you, I got so angry that I set fire to things.”

You frowned. “Fire?”

He nodded and clicked his fingers to show blue fire. “It’s fox fire. Hange had updated me about things that happened to you, one was a fight where you got hurt and I couldn’t be there for you. I got angry and things set fire.”

You rubbed your tears away. “You did? Wow…so…everyone’s lost control before?”

“Even Erwin.” He kissed your forehead. “You’re not alone and you’re not bad.”

You hugged Levi. “Thank you, Levi. I love you.”

“Love you too.” He kissed you and hummed. “Now, you coming out of the bathtub?”

You nibbled your lip, then nodded. “Okay.”

He scooped you up, then carried you to the bedroom. “You want to sit on the balcony?”

You hugged Levi with your arms around his neck. “I don’t mind, as long as I’m with you.”

He smiled and sat down on his seat outside, then kissed your forehead loads. “If you feel angry, frustrated or scared, just tell me okay?”

You nodded. “Okay.”

He kissed you and hummed. “You’re still sad?” He kissed you again. “Do you want to know how I know that you’re good?” He lifted up his necklace to show you the little light in there. “Because you make the most beautiful lights when you are happy. You help so many people at the temple, you’re loving to all your friends and you don’t give up on anyone. Tch, I mean come on brat, Yamato made you see something horrible and yet you are still best friends with him. You even came here on holiday for a week to cheer up Kyoya, even though he’s an ex and clearly has feelings for you still.”

You pouted. “He doesn’t.”

“He does, but do you get what I’m saying?”

You blushed and nodded. “Yeah. I understand.”

He cupped your face and kissed you. “Love you.”

You smiled. “Love you too.” You hugged Levi tightly. I’ll try not to get angry again.”

He rubbed your back. “It’s okay to get angry, it’s normal. Just talk to me more, alright?”

You sighed. “I can’t believe I got jealous.”

Levi frowned. “Wait, you got jealous?”

You nodded. “Over the girl touching you, yeah.”

Levi growled and slid his hand up your thigh to your heat. “You got jealous?”

You blushed and pressed your face to the crook of his neck. “Y-Yes.”

“Good.”

You frowned. “Good?”

He nodded. “I get jealous all the time because of you and Kyoya being so close to each other, as well as Yamato. The fact that you were with them first before me as well, drives me mad.”

“So, we’re bad as each other.”

“Yes.”

You sighed. “Except I hurt people.”

He cupped your face and kissed you loads. “Stop being mean to yourself, you’re wonderful and perfect, okay?”

“Okay.”

He played with your hair. “Give it time beautiful and me telling you loads how wonderful you are, I’m sure you’ll believe me some day. You’re a good person, a great person and the love of my life.” He moved in his seat. “Now, just hold onto me and nap, alright? Let’s forget our troubles. I have this under control.”

Levi held your hand as he walked with your through the Spanish town, he’d had a word with Kyoya and asked if he could take you on a little date. He got full permission and was told for the two of you to have a full two days together, without others interfering. So, Levi was very happy, but he could still see you were a little bothered about things. You pulled from Levi’s grip, then walked away and looked at some flowers. You smelt one and smiled. “Beautiful.”

“No.” You leaned up and looked up at a good-looking Spanish man. “You are beautiful senorita.”

You smiled. “Thank you, but these flowers are better.”

He hummed and picked a nice red one, then put it behind your ear. “No senorita, this flower looks far more beautiful now it is on you. You enhanced it with your natural beauty.”

You giggled. “Thank you.”

He took your hand and kissed the back of it. “What is a beautiful senorita like yourself doing all alone?”

“She’s not alone.” You turned and smiled at Levi. “Sorry, I bought something in secret for you. Thank you for looking after my girlfriend sir.”

The man sighed. “No problem.” Then he stormed off muttering under his breath in Spanish.

Levi kissed your forehead, then offered you a little box. “I hope you like it.”

You opened it to see a simple, delicate and yet stunning ring. “It’s beautiful, thank you Levi.”

He took it out the box, then slipped it on your hand. “You’re welcome, though it’s not as beautiful as you, it’s still pretty.”

You cupped his face, then kissed him and hummed. “You’re so sweet.”

He took the flower from behind your ear, threw it away, then put another behind your ear. “Better.”

“Jealous man.”

He kissed you, then took your hand. “Jealous boyfriend.” He walked with you in the sun, then stopped by a nice bar outside. “You like desserts, don’t you?”

You nodded. “Yeah, why?”

He led you to the bar. “Churros.” He pulled a chair out for you, you sat, then he kissed the top of your head. He sat in his seat, then ordered drinks and loads of churros for you. “I know you love churros.”

You giggled. “I do, and they’re even better shared with you.”

“Tch, oi brat? I’m supposed to be thee romantic one.”

You giggled and slid a little closer to him. “Sorry, sorry. I love you and I’m all yours today and tonight, you are the romantic one.”

He kissed your cheek. “Thank you.”

You hummed. “So, what are your plans hun?”

He sighed. “Well, I’m going to gaze at your beautiful face a little longer, then we’re going to a traditional Spanish bar where there’s music and dancing.”

You smiled and slipped your hand up his thigh. “Very romantic.”

“I try.” He kissed you and hummed. “I just want to help you and make you smile, always.” He got up and offered his hand to you. “Now my cute adorable brat, we are going on a nice walk and then we are off dancing.”

You giggled and took his hand, then walked with him along the coast, then up alleys with the sun trying to peak through. You loved the flowers hanging over, the strong floral sweet scent. Levi looked perfect in this environment, he was everything, he was your world. He looked to you and winked making you blush, then he led you into the nice bar. You sat down right next to Levi, your body very pressed against his. You had a beautiful drink and listened to traditional music. You gasped and clapped your hands at the dancers, they were amazing, but you began to blush at how close and sensual the dancing was.

Levi got up and off his hand. “Shall we?”

You gulped. “I don’t know how to dance like that, do you?”

“I do, but don’t worry beautiful I’ll lead and help you.” You took his hand and let him pull you to your feet. He twirled you around, then pulled you close and began dancing with you. You didn’t think it was possible, but you fell even more in love with Levi. When he spun you around, pulled you closer and bent you back, your heart just hammered in your chest. He pulled you up at the end of the song. “So, how was that?”

You bit your lip. “Perfect, absolutely perfect.”

“I’m glad I wasn’t a disappointment.”

You shook your head. “Never. You were a dream. I love you.”

“I love you too.” He pulled you along to the seats, then sat down and kissed your cheek. “How you feeling?”

You smiled. “Wonderful because of you. Oh, is it alright if I go to the bathroom?”

He kissed you. “Of course, you don’t need to ask. I’ll move us outside, so come look for me sweetheart.”

You blushed. “Yes, sorry.” You got up and went to the bathroom, you left and wandered out to see Levi outside waiting for you by the fountain. You felt your heart flutter, then you walked over to him. You stopped when you saw a stunning Spanish woman approach Levi, you steadied your breathing and didn’t let it get to you. You wandered closer and smiled, you had a little confidence because Levi loved you, he was with you and no one else. Levi had waited years for you. You smiled. “I’m back.”

Levi looked to you. “Hey brat, glad you’re back.”

You smiled and looked to the lady. “Hola.”

She glared at you. “Who are you?”

Levi played with your hair a little. “She’s my girlfriend I told you about, isn’t she perfect and beautiful?”

The woman stepped closer to you. “You said no to me for her?”

“Of course, she’s wonderful and my world. I love her so much.”

“I don’t like her.”

Levi frowned. “Tch, oi you don’t have to like her, I don’t know you and you came onto me. So, leave now please.”

She clenched her jaw. “So, you’re rejecting me? I’m a princess you know! A real princess. You rejected me for this thing.”

“Excuse you? Tch.” He growled making his ears go back and his tail appear, then he swished it. “Don’t you dare say anything bad against her again. I’m going to marry this woman; she’s going to be the mother of our children. If you say anything else, I’ll make you wish you never met me.”

She screamed, then shoved you into the fountain. “I’m a princess and you’re a peasant!”

“Tch, how the fuck dare you!”

You sat up in the fountain, you glared up at the woman. She looked at you, then her eyes widened in fear as she saw something horrid. Water around you parted away from you, your body became dry as a bone. The fountain exploded, the water went everywhere and bits of the fountain flew out. People screamed and dodged out the way, but you sat there in a dry patch as Levi stared at you. He called your name and moved closer. You glared at Levi, but a protective bubble was put around him as the ground crack and the woman who was rude to you finally ran off as a piece of debris flew and cut her face.

Levi crouched down and cupped the side of your face, he said your name. “Breathe, relax and just look at me. I love you.”

You welled up, then sniffed. Water rained down on you both, but Levi stayed still and got wet with you as the water that floated above you dropped. Your eyes searched his, a darkness over them disappeared. “I…I did it again…didn’t I? I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, it’s okay don’t worry.”

“I love you so much.”

He tapped his forehead against yours. “I love you too.”

“Is anyone hurt?”

He shook his head. “No, they’re all okay.”

“But the fountain.”

He picked you up and held you against him, he clicked his fingers so everything was fixed. “All done sweetheart.”

You hugged his neck. “I’m sorry I ruined our date.”

He kissed your forehead. “You didn’t, that woman did.”

You welled up and hid your face in the crook of his neck. “Sure…okay…” You sniffed, then looked up when you realised you were at the hotel. “Levi?”

“Yeah?”

“Is it umm…is it okay if I go for a walk?”

He kissed you. “Sure, we’ll go together.”

You shook your head. “I meant by myself.”

He put you on your feet. “Oh, are you sure?”

You nodded and held his shirt, then you kissed him. “I’ll be fine, I just need to calm down and stop crying so much. I’ll be back a little later, promise.”

He cupped your face and kissed you. “Alright, but I’ll miss you.”

You smiled. “I’ll miss you too. I won’t be long. Hey, just go up and take that wet shirt off and wait in bed for me with a glass of champagne.”

Levi growled at you. “Hurry.”

You giggled. “I will.” You watched Levi run off, then you turned and walked by the beach. You leaned on the railing and looked at the sea. “Tsukuyomi…I mean Ku?”

“Yes?” You turned to the white-haired handsome man. “You asked for me my love?”

You gazed at him. “I need to ask you something.”

“What about?” He touched your hair. “The woman in the bar and the perv man, or was it the fountain?”

You frowned. “You saw all that?”

He kissed your temple. “Of course, I watch you always because you are my Luna bride. What do you want to know?”

You bit your lip. “Am I really that bad?”

He smiled at you. “You were made to cause destruction, to rule over others, to have power.”

You looked out at the sea. “After the damaged I’ve caused, I’m beginning to understand what you told me and mean. No matter what I do, I keep hurting others. I try hard to fight it, but it’s no use.” You looked to him. “What do I do?”

He cupped your face and pulled you close. “Come with me, in the spirit world you’ll be protected. If you lose control, we’ll have the means to deal with it. Besides, I’ll love and care for you no matter what. Instead of accidently hurting people, you’ll be using your power with me to be the god you truly are.”

You hugged yourself. “What am I Ku?”

“My Luna bride.”

You shook your head. “No, I mean, what am I? Am I an Oni? Tengu? Kitsune?”

He smiled. “You are one of a kind, first of your kind and the only one of your kind. I think you’re close to a God or a witch. It’s hard to label you, because you are the first of your kind. Whatever you are, you are beautiful, powerful and perfection. You allure anyone who gazes upon you, you can turn people bad or good, you can destroy anyone and anything and you can get into the minds of anyone. You are unique and wonderful.”

You bit your lip. “What will happen if I stay here?”

“More things like that will happen and they could get worse and worse, to the point where you could hurt someone important to you.” He saw you go pale. “Oh, I see you already have in the past, right? I forgot about that. Well, it could get worse.”

You nodded. “Thank you for telling me.”

“Luna bride, if it bothers you so much, then come with me.”

You shook your head. “I can’t leave Levi.”

“He can come too. Be a little pet to you. So, if you want to join me and be safe from hurting others, then just call my name and I’ll collect you. If I were you, I’d hurry up my dear, because who knows what you’ll do next.” He kissed your forehead. “Think about it.”

You gulped and nodded. “Sure. Thank you.”

He winked at you. “Always my love. Now, run along to your lover.”

You backed up, nodded, then ran off to the hotel. You walked down the hall and began to worry, you heard groaning and cracking, you looked to the wall and saw a vase with flowers in. The vase cracked making you jump, then you hurried more and tried to calm down. You knocked on the bedroom door, you heard Levi run to the door, then open it up. He said your name and smiled. You hugged him tightly. “I’m back.”

He squeezed you. “Good, I missed you so much. I got the drinks, but I also got some chocolate dipped strawberries. Even dinner, I wanted a full romantic date.”

You smiled. “I love you Levi, you know that, right?”

He nodded. “Of course. I can feel how much you love me through the mark.” He lifted the necklace. “And I can see it too.”

“You’ll support me no matter what, right?”

“Yes, something happen?”

You smiled at him. “Can we just cuddle, eat, drink and then explore each other’s bodies?”

He kissed your forehead. “Sure beautiful, you need some rest and a lot of love today.” He closed the door, then pulled you along to the bed.

You gasped as you saw he had flowers, candles, music and lighting. “Levi…”

He ruffled the back of his head. “I hope it isn’t too over the top and silly.”

You shook your head. “No, it’s perfect. It’s just perfect Levi. Let me put something really nice on for the occasion.”

“Sure.”

You kissed his cheek, then grabbed a nice long cocktail dress with a slit on the leg, as well as low cut at the front. You slipped into the bathroom, changed, then walked out and smiled at Levi. “So, is it alright?”

Levi stared at you, then smiled. “You’re perfection as always.”

You walked over to him, then kissed him. “Thank you, you are handsome from head to toe.”

“I try my best.” He took your hand and led you to the balcony with the candles and food.

You sat and smiled. “So umm, could we talk about earlier?”

He nodded. “Sure, about the fountain?”

You blushed. “A-Actually, about what you said to the woman.”

He blushed hard too. “A-Ah, right.”

You bit your lip. “You really want to marry me and have kids? I mean I destroyed a fountain Levi; I broke a person’s hand and scared people with thoughts. If we have kids…god I can’t imagine what I’d do to them if I lost control. I don’t want to hurt anyone.”

He smiled and held your hand. “You didn’t hurt me.”

“Huh?”

“When the fountain exploded, I didn’t get hurt. In fact, there was a protective bubble around me.” He kissed your hand. “You protected me.”

You sighed. “I guess I did…umm…Levi?”

He nodded. “Yeah, what’s wrong?”

“I know we’re talking about the future and the thought of it makes me very happy, I can tell it does with you.”

Levi leaned closer and kissed you. “Of course, I want a marriage and plenty of kids.”

You giggled. “I know you do, I do as well, but I need to confess something to you.”

“Sure.”

You nibbled your lip. “You know the walk I had before coming here?”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

“Well, I called on Tsukuyomi for help about things.”

Levi growled. “Why?”

You shuffled closer. “Because Levi, I need to know things about me and why I do what I do.”

He sighed and said your name. “I told you, you need to stay away from him. Your mother ran away from him with you as a baby, he’s nothing but trouble.”

“But he told me what I am.”

“What?”

You sighed. “Well, he kind of.”

Levi leaned closer. “Well, what did he say?”

You played with Levi’s hands. “He said I was a witch or a god.”

“That…actually makes sense.”

“He also said I was the first of my kind and the only one of my kind.”

“Which is why we can’t find anyone like you.”

You smiled and nodded. “Right.”

“I’m glad you found out.” He moved closer and cupped your face. “But promise me this, stay away from that man and never mention his name again.”

You kissed him. “Promise.”

“Good girl.” He poured you a glass, then held his glass up. “To us.”

You tapped your glass against his. “To us. I love you Levi.”

“I love you too.”

Levi cuddled you close on the front of the boat under the shade, your friends were around you just chatting. Levi kept you close because you were emotional and weak, but he didn’t want the others to know about the issues you’d had. He knew they’d worry too much, so it’d cause more harm than good. He also knew Ryuu would freak out if he knew things had happened, he was a very protective daddy bear who’d look after you no matter what. Ryuu would kill for you he loved you so much.

Ryuu smiled at you, you were fast asleep in Levi’s arms. “She okay?”

Levi nodded. “Yeah, she’s just very tried these days.”

“Something happen?”

He sighed. “You could say so, but it’s under control. I think this all is just emotional, as well as moving about a lot and being under the hot sun.”

Ryuu moved some hair from your face. “Bless her, poor thing. It’s a lot to take in for her all this. We all expect so much love and care for her, yet we don’t stop to think about her.”

Levi frowned. “You do, you’re always thinking about her.”

He blushed. “I guess, but so are you. You knew what I meant; I was referring to everyone else around her.”

Levi kissed your forehead. “I get it. You’re right. I know her friends love her, but the ones from her school do use her a bit.”

“You’ll say that about anyone that gets close to her.”

“True.”

Ryuu nodded to you. “You look like a proper dad holding her like that and caring for her.”

Levi blushed a little. “Well, I’m not going to hide it, but you will be a grandad in a few years’ time.”

He smiled. “Good. I mean, I think good. I want her to be a mum and you a dad, but I don’t want you sleeping with my daughter.”

Levi sighed. “I have to sleep with her in order to have a kid. Besides, it’s years away. So, the main focus is making sure she’s okay and happy. She needs to work on her abilities, make sure they’re under control and safe.”

“You’re right.” Ryuu smiled as your sighed and opened your eyes. “Hey buttercup, you alright? Nice nap?”

You smiled and nodded sleepily. “Yeah, Levi was very comfy.”

“Good.” He opened his arms. “Can I get a cuddle?”

You nodded and hugged Ryuu. “Hey dad. You okay?”

“I’m perfect.” He kissed the top of your head. “I haven’t cuddled you like this in a while, so I’m very happy. Even though you’re an adult, you’re still as cute as anything.”

You giggled. “I’m not, but thanks.”

Kyoya walked over and grinned. “Hey, the boat is stopping soon. You lot jumping in the water?”

You nodded. “Sure, should be fun.”

“Great! I’ll tell the others.”

You shuffled back to Levi, he played with your hair and said your name. “Are you sure you are going to be okay with swimming?”

You nodded and smiled at Levi. “Sure, if you jump in with me.”

He kissed your forehead. “Sure.”

Erwin walked over with Mike and Hange with drinks in hand. “Bar’s busy, but not surprised when your ticket on this pays for drinks as well.” He smiled. “Nice to see you awake, you alright?”

You nodded. “Yeah, still tired.”

“Bless.”

Hange crouched in front of you. “I could get you some meds when we get back to the hotel.”

Levi ruffled your hair, then kissed your forehead. “Thanks shitty glasses.”

She smiled. “Anything for the cute thing. I worry about her so much.”

Mike sat and sniffed the air. “She seems very warn out.” He smiled and hummed. “She smells a lot like Levi these days.”

Ryuu sighed. “Not surprised, it’s almost impossible to get her alone.”

Levi growled. “You have a problem with it, then fine I’ll stay away from her for a few days.”

You gasped and hugged Levi tightly, then whined and whispered to him. “Please don’t leave me, not at the moment. I need you.”

Levi hugged you tightly and rubbed your back. “Alright, I’ll stay here with you for as long as you need me. I’m happy to, in fact, I love being with you always.”

Yamato walked over and leaned on the sofa you were on. “Boats stopped, let’s go for a swim. Water is so clear.”

You stood up and pulled your dress off, then your sunglasses. “Let’s jump.” You grabbed Levi’s hands and pulled. “Come on.”

Levi stood up, then pulled his shirt off and sunglasses. “Alright, let’s jump.”

You giggled and pulled Levi along and past your friends. You got to the jump off, then gasped at how high it was. “Woah.”

Levi hugged you from behind. “You don’t have to jump.”

You watched your friends arriving. You hummed, then stepped onto the jump deck. You held Levi’s hand, then smiled. “Together, please?”

He nodded. “Sure.”

“Can we run?”

He smiled and kissed you. “Yes.”

You sighed. “Ready?”

“Yes.”

“Three, two one!” You both ran together, then jumped off the end into the water. You gasped at how far you were falling, then the cool water wrapped around you. You swam up and giggled. “That was fun.”

Levi pulled you close and swam with you to a safe area so the others could jump. He kissed you, then nipped your lip and deepened the kiss. “I love you.”

You smiled. “I love you.” You let go of him, then started swimming to a little cave nearby that you were told about on this trip. Thankfully, you had plenty of time at this stop to swim and explore the cave with others. You got inside, then stopped and looked around at the water reflecting off the walls, it was perfect. “It’s beautiful in here.”

“It is.”

You swam up behind Levi, then hugged him from behind. “It’s romantic.”

He hummed and rubbed his hand on yours. “It’s perfect.”

“We’ll work through this all, won’t we?”

Levi turned around to face you. “We can make it through anything together, I know it. We’re strong, happy and in love.”

You smiled. “Yeah, you’re right.”

He held you and sighed, then he groaned when he heard everyone shouting and coming closer. “You’re friends re so noisy.”

You giggled. “They’re your friends too.”

“Don’t remind me.”

You kissed him. “Be nice.”

“Sorry, sorry. I love them, I do.” He kissed your cheek. “Love you the most.”

“Love you too.” You looked to your friends arriving. “We’ll head back before them, but let’s have some fun with them first.”

“Sure.”

“Perfect.” You smiled at Levi, then swam with him to your friends and started playing around and having fun with the best of friends you’d ever had.


	8. Chapter 8

You were glad you were home; you didn’t know if you could take hiding from your friends much longer. You were tried all the time and it was getting harder and harder to control yourself. The longer you were around people, the more you began to think you were a danger to others and meant to destroy just like Tsukuyomi had told you. You were sat on your deck watching the rain falling, a blanket around you as you nibbled your thumb nail in worry. You were thinking more and more that you should just run to the other world, join up with Tsukuyomi and hide away. You didn’t want to hurt your friends; it’d crush you if you did.

Levi called your name. “Brat? You okay?”

You nodded. “Yeah, just thinking.”

He sat next to you and kissed your cheek. “Always thinking, aren’t you?”

You smiled. “Yeah, I guess I am.” You looked to him and smiled. “You look good.”

“Thanks, so do you.” He played with your hair with a smile on his face, then he leaned closer and kissed you. “Love you.”

You smiled. “Love you too.”

He sighed. “So, you’re dad’s out at the moment.”

You giggled. “He is.”

He kissed your neck and nibbled. “Want to go to bed?”

You stood up, held his hands, then pulled him into your room and closed the slide doors. “I’m all yours Levi.”

He growled at you, pulled you to the bed, then lay you down and kissed his way up your body. Levi growled. “Yeah you are.” You ran your hands through his hair, your fingers brushing his fox ear causing him to hum in delight. His tongue ran up your neck before he kissed his way down and across. "All mine."

"Mmm, and you're mine."

Levi growled more at you and bit hard on your neck. “I love hearing you say that." His hand glided over your shorts and up your shirt, your body revelled in the skin on skin contact. You pulled at Levi's shirt allowing you to run your nails up his back, he let out a deep growl making you shiver. Levi retracted his hand from your skin, you whimpered in unhappiness. He grinned against your neck as he gripped the bottom of your shirt and pulled it up and over your head. You reached round to unclasp your bra but Levi stopped you, he cupped your hands and kissed them. 

"But?"

"Let me take care of you." He kissed you and hummed. “You’ve been through so much; I want to treat you. I love you so much, so, so much.” 

Your body shook as you lay back down for him. "You’re so sweet. I love you too."

You rested your arms either side of your body to give him full control, you wanted him to do what he did best, make you feel good. He wanted to treat you, so you were going to let him do that. "So sweet, so perfect, so cute and so sexy." You wiggled slightly as you waited for what was next. Levi studied your chest and stomach thinking about where to start, but he felt like a kid in a candy shop, he wanted everything. Levi leaned down towards your stomach, his eyes darted up to your face, you looked delicious you always did, you were just perfection in his eyes. You were biting your lip with your cheeks pink. His lips touched your stomach making you gasp. Levi loved every bit of you, he loved nothing more than to explore all of you.

He kissed and licked at your skin listening to every moan and whimper you made, his slender fingers running up your thigh and another over a breast. He ran his fingers again over your breast sending a shiver through your body, you wanted your bra gone so he could touch your flesh more. You needed him more. As he suckled and kissed your neck his hands worked on the clasp of your bra, he peeled it off your skin and threw it across the room. Levi hated dirt or mess, and throwing his and your clothes would make a mess but sometimes there are far more important things. Levi kissed around your right breast making you hum in encouragement. His tongue flicked and licked at its peak. He pulled and played with you to the point where you were wiggling under his touch for something more. You gasped as you felt his other hand run up your thigh and dance between your legs over your heat. You opened your legs further for him as you felt him pull at the button of your shorts, the sound of your zip lowering made you bite your lip. 

Levi dragged his mouth down your body until he reached your shorts, his smile made your heart thump. Your body tingle in wait as he pulled down your short along with your panties. Levi kissed your ankle and ran his lips over the skin. "I love taking your clothes off.”

You giggled. “I know, you take them off as often as possible.”

"It’s so much fun, especially the noises you make.” He leaned over you and kissed your cheek. "You’re just plain adorable. I want to eat you up.”

Your face flushed at his words. "W-Well, why don’t you?"

You looked back at Levi as he grinned like a cat who’d gotten the cream. "Really? Good...I can’t wait." He kissed you making electricity fire through your body, his teeth nipped at your lip begging for more. You opened your mouth and welcomed him, his tongue playing with yours as he moaned. His hand trailed down your body brushing your sensitive skin, you shivered in need for him. His finger brushed over your heat earning him a pant from you, he loved you so much, everything you did drove him crazy. He pecked your face with little kisses as his fingers moved up and down your heat until one ran circles around your bud. You grabbed his shirt as your hummed, your body arching towards his touch. 

Levi moved his finger away and ran down to your opening, he looked up to your face as you held your breath in wait. He pushed his finger in slowly feeling your body arch up towards him, your grip tightening. You leaned your head back and moan as he pressed a sensitive spot inside you, you could feel the heat building up, the coil tightening and the stars moving closer just by a simple touch. He moved his finger in and out making sure he touched the spot over and over, as his lips adorned your face and neck with loving kisses. You could feel the build, it was quicker than before because you were so emotional these days, you just wanted Levi to yourself for as long as possible before things went bad again.

He dragged himself down allowing you to breathe for a moment, to gather your senses of the room. You snapped back into your world of pure bliss when you felt one long lick up your heat. "Mmm Levi...you’re so wonderful and perfect.” He traced letters over and around your bud as his now two fingers began to work on the spot inside. Your coil tightened more and stars grew closer, you could barely speak in between moans to let Levi know he was amazing. You grabbed the sheets as you arched your back towards him, you could feel yourself almost reaching your peak. "L-Levi?" He moved his fingers faster allowing you to feel the rush of your end. You opened your mouth for silent moan as electricity coursed through you, legs shaking. Then as you came down did the moan finally escape. Levi helped you ride through it until it was over. 

You hummed in delight. "Mmm you are so…” You giggled. “I love you.”

He kissed you lovingly. "Love you too."

You smiled. "Always, right?"

"Always." Levi grinned as he sat back then stood up for you, he pulled off his shirt slowly allowing you to see all his muscles work. You bit your lip and rubbed your legs together. Levi pulled his trousers and boxers off, then pulled his protection on. Levi grabbed at you as he pushed you up the bed and crawled over you. "I need to feel you."

"Same."

He kissed you, nipped your lip and deepened the kiss. "You ready?"

You nodded. "Defiantly."

"Don’t make too much noise, just in case dear old dad comes back.”

You placed your hand on his face. "Don't worry I’ll be a good girl."

Levi felt his body relax as he saw your smile. He nodded and lined himself up feeling the tingle of excitement. Your moan was music to his ears as he pushed in, he could feel you push your body towards him. He leaned over your flushed form and placed a kiss on your lip, he was in completely and you felt amazing like the two of you were meant to be together. Levi thrust once then stopped, he stared at you as you let out a loud moan then clasped your hands over your mouth. He had already found the right spot. He smirked a little, you’d promised to be quiet, but you’d broken that promise already.

"Y-you." You couldn't help but stammer.

“Told you to be quiet." Levi kissed you neck and began moving, he loved the loud moans in his ear as he attacked your neck. Your nails dug into his muscular back pleading with him to move faster.

"Y-Your fault. F-faster, please." Levi did as you asked and smiled as you squealed and sang his name. "Y-Yes!" Levi captured your mouth to take all your moans, you were so perfect and wonderful in every way to him. He knew you’d have trouble keeping your voice down, because he knew what to do to make him moan loads. You felt your coil tighten up quickly, your heart beat was out of control and your legs shook with every burst of pleasure as he hit the right spot over and over. You dragged your nails down his back making him growl into your mouth.

You felt like you were on cloud nine, but you wanted Levi to feel the same. You reached up with shaking hands and began to play with his fox ears, he moaned your name into the crook of your neck. You moved your hips as much as you could to meet him, but the pleasure he sent through you was turning you into a puddle of absolute heaven. Levi bit down on the crook of your neck causing you to tighten around him, he groaned into his bite and felt you get closer to your release. It took only a few more moves before you moaned his name, your vision blank with only one sensation shooting through every corner of your body. Pure, absolute pleasure. 

Levi kept moving until you came down, he placed his forehead on yours and let you pant a few times before talking to you. "I can never get over how beautiful you are.”

You giggled. “Charmer.”

He kissed your face. "Just with you."

"Well, let me show my appreciation for how perfect and wonderful you are.” With all your strength you rolled over onto Levi and began moving up and down, you could feel him more as your sensitivity had increased. "I love you."

You felt Levi's hands run up your sides and hold your waist to help your weakened and sensitive body move up and down. Levi bucked his hips up and smiled as he saw you arche your back in pure bliss, then you fell forward on your hands either side of his face. You began to move again feeling your body shaking as he bucked up to meet your movements, you could feel yourself reaching your peak again. Levi wrapped his arms around you to hold you still against his chest, you leaned onto him and panted against his neck. He began moving faster causing you to dig your nails into his chest, he growled at the pleasurable pain. Levi pressed the side of his head against yours as he helped his own pleasure build up, he was so close but wanted you to reach yours before him. 

You dragged your arms up to the side of his head to play and pull at his ears, you loved the sweet face he pulled. Levi moaned your name over and over, he sighed into your mouth as you gave him a sloppy passionate kiss. He felt you tighten around him as you reached your peak again sending him over the edge. Levi and you moved as much as you both could to ride out as much of your end as possible. You lay against him and hummed as Levi’s hands ran up and down your back. You felt happy, really happy, but it soon went when your mind began to become clouded with what had happened while on holiday.

You pulled from Levi’s arms, then went to the bathroom. You walked back out and smiled at Levi. “You okay?”

He sat up and nodded. “You okay?”

You smiled and put some clothes on. “Yeah.”

“You sure?”

You kissed his cheek. “I’m perfect because I have you, now off you go for a clean.”

He kissed you. “You know me so well.” You lay on the bed, then gazed up at the ceiling. You bit your lip as you began to worry. Levi walked over, then he dressed and lay next to you. “You sure you’re okay?”

You looked to Levi and smiled. “Yeah, why?”

“No lights.”

You blushed. “Oh yeah…I’m sorry.”

He kissed you and cuddled you. “It’s okay, I know I make you happy and you love me. I like the lights because it let’s me know when there’s something wrong.”

You sighed. “I’m just worried I’m going to get worse.”

“We’ll work through this together, I promise.”

You welled up and smiled. “I know, it’s why I adore you so much.”

Levi gasped as you hugged him and little lights appeared. “There they are, means you are super happy. I’m so glad. I’ve been worried sick about you.”

You looked up at him, then kissed him. “I’m okay, I just need to relax a little, I guess. I’ve been so wound up and getting into my head, that I dunno…” You sighed. “Sleep, I wanna sleep with you next to me, please.”

He snuggled you against him. “I’m here for you, always. I love you, with everything I have.”

“Love you so much.” You closed your eyes and sighed. “This is perfect.” Levi smiled, because he couldn’t agree more with you.

You smiled at Ryuu. “It’s just a little walk, I need to clear my head of things.”

“You sure? It’s dangerous for you to go out by yourself.”

You sighed. “That’s what I need though, I need to be by myself and being here I know someone’s always near. So, I just need some time to think about things.”

He shook his head. “I don’t think this is a good idea.”

You nibbled your lip. “But dad.”

“It’s not a good idea, it really isn’t.”

“I need some time.”

“No.” He began pacing. “Out of the question, you need to stay close to me and Levi.”

You hugged yourself and felt annoyed. “I’m just asking for a few minutes out there by myself.”

“No.”

“Dad, please.”

“No! I don’t want to lose you.”

You felt angry, the floor cracked under you. “I know, but I need to be by myself, I need some space!”

He pointed at you. “You need help, you need your family.”

“But.”

“Go to your room!”

You frowned. “Are you kidding me?”

“Now!”

“I’m not a child!”

“You’re my child, you do as I say because I know what’s best for you.”

You stomped your foot cause the floor to crack right up to Ryuu, a piece flew up and hit your dad in the face. “Stop it!” You saw the little bit of blood coming from his face, you welled up. “I’m sorry dad.” You backed up. “I can’t control myself. I’m so sorry.” You turned and ran away from him, as you ran you heard whispers and people’s voices in their heads nearby. You covered you ears as you ran, the floor below you cracked, trees groaned as you went past. If anyone followed, it was clear where you’d gone. You reached the lake, you paced backwards and forwards on the dark stony shore. “Fuck, fuck, fuck. I’m so bad. I’m a bad person.” Rocks around you shook, some cracked and others lifted up and floated in the air. You dropped to your knees, then screamed. A creator was created around you, the water in the lake surged away from you.

“I told you.” You looked up to see Tsukuyomi walking along the water in the moonlight. “You are meant to break and hurt, there is no use in hiding it.” He offered his hand to you. “Come with me and you’ll never hurt someone you care about again.”

You sniffed. “What did you do to my mother, why did she run from you?”

“She tried to fight what you really were, I knew and wanted to protect you from the lies of others.” He crouched in front of you. “They supress your power, but I won’t allow that to happen. You can live, really live in my world.”

You stood up and held his hand. “Levi, what about Levi?”

He cupped your face and tapped his forehead against yours. “You can have him as a pet, I’ve told you this before.” He looked to the side as Levi ran over screaming your name. Tsukuyomi looked at Levi, then clicked his fingers. Levi struggled as a chain wrapped around him, then he was forced into his fox form. He pulled on a chain yanking Levi closer, then he handed you the lead. “There, he’s your pet. Now, say you’ll come with me.”

Levi bit his chain lead, then yanked on it a little. “I’m not some pet or animal! She’s my girlfriend, I love her now change me back and let me be with her you Luna King psycho!”

“How dare you speak to me.”

You hugged Levi. “Don’t hurt him, please don’t.”

Tsukuyomi sighed. “Very well.” He looked back to you. “Make your choice.”

You nipped your lip and looked to Levi. “I’ll go.”

Levi walked closer to you. “What are you talking about? Go where? With him? Why?”

You welled up, crouched down, then hugged Levi. “I hurt my dad Levi, if I hurt him, I’m bound to hurt others. I can’t do this anymore. Tsukuyomi…I mean Ku has told me, that if I go with him to his world, I won’t hurt anymore people. I’m sorry.”

Levi tapped his forehead against yours. “I support you no matter what, but he’s a very bad man. You’re not bad, you’re good, so good.”

You shook your head. “I’m not. I’m sorry.” You stood up and held the lead attached to Levi. “Let’s go Ku.”

Tsukuyomi smiled. “Wonderful.” He clicked his fingers making you appear in a palace. He walked up to you. “This outfit won’t do.” He took your hand, then spun you around making a long yukata appear that you usually wear for work. It was a delicate and cute light pink with little flowers all over it. “There, much better. You must be tired, follow me.” He walked down the hall as Levi followed you, he was overcome with worry for you and the need to escape. He slid a door open, then referred to the room. “This is all yours. I will call for you when you are needed.”

You bowed to him, then walked inside the room. You let go of Levi, then went to the bed rolled out on the floor. You went to the slide doors to the deck, you opened it and looked outside at the night and bright moon. “Pretty.”

Levi walked over, then sat next to you. “It’s always night here.”

You welled up, then dropped to your knees. “I’m sorry Levi, I didn’t mean to drag you into this, but I couldn’t leave you behind. I just…it hurt to see so many people getting hurt because of me. This is the best thing for me, to be far away from others.” You sniffed and reached out, then took the collar off Levi and the lead. “Go Levi, go home.” He didn’t move, he just sat there staring at you, his tail swishing. “Go!” The floor cracked, but it was fixed right away. “I don’t want to put you through this, you deserve so much better than me.” You rubbed your tears. “Just go and be happy.”

He licked your cheek. “My happiness is with you. I couldn’t be happy without you. Me and you forever. I love you.”

You smiled and rubbed your tears. “I love you too, but you can’t be happy like this.”

He turned into his normal self, cupped your face and kissed you. “You’re not what he says you are, you’re not bad.”

“I am.”

He sighed. “Then I’ll work with the others in secret, we’ll find a way to figure out what’s going on with you and help you go back to the person you want to be.”

You smiled and rubbed your tears, then hugged Levi. “I’m sorry I made you turn into a fox.”

He hugged you. “I’ll be a fox with you always when he’s around, but when we’re alone I’ll be like this with you.”

You sniffed. “I hope dad is okay.”

“He’ll be fine, I’ll talk to him when I can sneak away.”

You looked down at the floor. “Go now, please. Tell him I’m sorry.”

Levi nodded. “I love you.” He ran, then jumped and turned into a fox and disappeared into the dark.

You sat there under the moonlight for a while, then looked to your door as Tsukuyomi walked in with a tray. “Enjoying the view?”

You nodded and smiled. “It’s beautiful.”

He walked out, then knelt down and sat back on his legs. His yukata was a mixture of black, purples and whites. He looked divine in it, it was hard not to admire his graceful beauty and movements, but then you noticed his muscles slightly on show. Tsukuyomi wasn’t the delicate kind of beauty that Ryuu had, he was more of a muscle-bound tough guy, with grace and elegance. You were sure that if you tried to fight, he’d overpower you easily, probably with one hand behind his back. “The moon and darkness have hidden beauty; it takes someone special to see it. You and I were born under a great full moon, this is the world we are meant for. Don’t you feel more relaxed and at home here?”

You sighed. “I feel less pent up here, but maybe because there’s no one I love here that could be hurt by me.”

He lifted up a dark tea, something you’d never seen before and handed it to you. “Well, with time, I’m sure you will find yourself falling more and more into your role and powers. You’ll feel good, comfortable and powerful.” He pointed to your tea. “Drink.”

You looked down into it. “What is it? It looks like stars in the night sky.”

He grinned. “It’s moonlight tea, it’s very good for you, makes you feel strong and relaxed.”

You smiled and sipped it. “Mmm, it’s good, really good.”

“Wonderful, now drink it all. I’ll serve you more. I’m sure you’ll like the food here too.”

You nodded. “Thank you, for taking care for me.” You nibbled your lip as you looked down into your cup. “What happened to my mother?”

He played with your hair. “Well, she’s been living here with me all this time.” He shook his head. “Terrible woman to not want to find you, she just handed you over because she was scared of you and blamed me.”

You looked to him. “Could I see her?”

He nodded. “Sure, if you wanted, but she’s a little harsh.”

You sighed. “I would like to meet the woman who had me, or apparently didn’t want me.”

He ran his hand through your hair. “With time dear, today you need to eat, drink and rest.” He kissed your temple, then stood up. “I’ll leave you to your thoughts, I can imagine you’ll want to let down your walls.”

You nodded. “Yes, thank you.”

“Any time.”

You watched him walk away, then you drank the rest of your tea. You ate some of the cookies as well he got you, even they tasted really nice. You finished up, then got up and lay on the bed. You looked up to see there was a view of the stars, Tsukuyomi had really given you a nice room. You sighed and let down all your walls, but you heard no voices. You smiled as you finally had some piece and quiet. You drifted off into a peaceful sleep, it was perfect.

 _‘God, she is so beautiful. I love her so much, just looking at her like this fills me with joy.’_ You opened your eyes to see Levi. He blushed. “Sorry, I’m guessing my thoughts woke you up.”

You smiled, then reached out and lightly touched his cheek. “They’re were beautiful thoughts.”

He turned his head and kissed your hand. “Are you okay?”

You nodded. “Yes. How is dad?”

“He’s just fine, but he’s worried sick about you now and wants you back.” Levi lay on the bed next to you, then dragged you into his arms. “We’re all worried about you because we love you. This man you’re here with, he’s a bad man, a very bad man. You shouldn’t be here.”

“I have to Levi, because if I leave here, I’ll hurt others. Ku wants to help me; he wants to make sure I don’t hurt others and understand what I am.” You welled up, then placed your hands over your eyes. “I don’t want to hurt people anymore, I just can’t.”

Levi squeezed you. “I know, and I’m sorry. I want so badly to fix this, to fix this all. Tch, it’s so frustrating I can’t.”

You kissed Levi. “You’re perfect, I’m just bad.”

“You’re not bad, you’re good, so good.” He rolled over onto you. “Perfection, cute, sweet and I just want to cuddle you, kiss you and eat you all the time.”

You giggled. “I know you feel that way, I know and it makes me so happy to know you really well and truly love me.” You sighed. “But you have to understand that.”

“Show me.”

You frowned. “I’m sorry?”

“Show me how you feel, what its’ like. You can do that, can’t you?” You nodded. Levi sat up, then waited for you to sit up. “Then show me.” He lifted your hands, then placed them on his temples. “Please.”

You gulped and nodded. “Okay, okay.” You let out a sigh, then showed Levi everything you felt. Levi welled up and shed a tear. You pulled your hands away, then looked down at your lap. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have shown you that. I didn’t want you to cry or anything.”

Levi hugged you tightly. “I didn’t know you felt that way, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. You’ve kept all that bottled up for so many years?”

You hugged him back. “Y-Yes.”

He cupped your face and kissed your face all over. “You poor cute beauty.”

You sniffed. “It’s nothing.”

“No, no it’s not.” He kissed you. “I promise you I’ll fix this, I promise.” He kissed your forehead. “Just, rest for now, okay? Sleep and I’ll fix this all, you don’t need to do a thing anymore.” He held you to his chest, then lay down on the bed. “Let me take care of everything, okay?”

You sighed. “Okay.”

You walked through the gardens with Levi at your side in his fox form, because keen eyes were on you. You let out a long sigh, then looked down at Levi. “You okay being like that?”

He looked up at you. “Yes, because if I remember you love me like this because I’m soft and fluffy.”

You giggled. “That was when I was a kid.”

He stopped. “So, I’m not soft and fluffy anymore?”

You fussed his head. “You are the fluffiest.”

“Good.” He shook, then started walking. “So, how are you feeling?”

“Better actually, like I’m at peace.”

Levi sniffed you and hummed, something was off about you and he knew Tsukuyomi was behind it. “Well, your wellness is important to me, so I’m happy to hear you are well.”

You paused a moment and clutched your chest, you hummed at a strange feeling there, like some pain. “Mmmm.”

“What’s wrong?”

You shook your head. “I’m okay, my chest just feels weird.”

“May I?”

You nodded and knelt down. “Sure.”

He pressed his ear to your chest, but couldn’t hear anything bad. He looked up at your face, then saw a dark spot in your eye. “Your hearts fine, but something strange has happened to your eye. Did you always have a black dote in it?”

You frowned. “No…is it bad?”

He licked your cheek. “Don’t worry. Let me worry for you, you worry enough for us all.”

You kissed between his eyes and hummed, you smiled a little when you noticed he closed his eyes and smiled a little. “I love you and I’m sorry for all of this.”

“Don’t be sorry anymore, you showed me what’s going on in your head and heart. I understand why you’ve chosen to do this, but I’ve promised you I’ll fix this all. Just, be careful, okay?”

You nodded, then sighed and stood up. You smiled as you saw Tsukuyomi. “Morning.”

He smiled and stopped by you. “Good morning, how are you feeling after a few days rest?”

“Better, thank you.”

He cupped your face and looked into your eyes, he grinned, then pulled away. “More tea, plenty more tea for you and good food. Once we’ve eaten, I do need your help with something important. If you help me, I’ll introduce you to your mother, but I must stay close when you do as she is a little…volatile.”

You nodded. “Of course. Please, lead the way.”

He bowed, then walked ahead of you and Levi. “I must say, you look ravishing in your dark yukata.”

“Thanks, it’s really comfortable.”

“Who dressed you?”

You looked to Levi and smiled. “Levi helped.”

“What a good little fox.”

You fussed Levi’s head. “He’s the best.”

Tsukuyomi looked back and smiled. “I’m sure.” He stopped by a table, then sat. “Please, sit and let us eat.”

You sat down and picked up your cup of tea. “Thank you.” You hummed as you drank. “So good.” Levi leaned over and sniffed your drink, then he growled at it. You frowned at him. “What’s wrong?”

Ku smiled. “He’s probably not a fan of the tea type, don’t worry.” He glared at Levi. “Foxes are silly things.”

You downed your drink, then fussed Levi. “I think he’s lovely.”

“Eat up.”

You smiled and ate some food. “It’s good Ku, really good.”

He grinned at you. “I’m glad. Make sure you eat all of it.”

You nodded and carried on eating. Levi eyed the food, then he pounced and grabbed something off your plate and ran. “Levi!” You sighed and watched him run away. “Weird fox.”

“It was unusual.” He stood up. “Now, to work.” He walked on ahead, you hurried behind him. “Don’t be scared to tell me if you are tired, I’m asking you to work a lot today. Alright?”

You nodded. “Yes Ku.”

He smiled at you. “Wonderful.” He brought you to a large room, he sat on the floor on a big cushion. You sat next to him, then waited for people to come in. “All I need you to do is listen to their thoughts, if there is anything bad, I need you to tell me.”

“Yes Ku, I can do that no problem.”

“Thank you.” He looked to the hall. “Let us begin.” You went through person after person, until you were with the last man for the day. “What about this one?”

You listened into his thoughts, then looked into his mind to see what he had seen. You frowned when you saw he’d been cheating Ku out of money, large amounts for ages. “He’s lying, he’s been messing you around for years. I see a lot of cash.”

Ku offered his hand. “Show me.” You took his hand and showed him what you saw. He gripped your hands, then growled. “You…you son of a…” He let your hand go. “Leave us be my bride.”

You bit your lip. “Was it something I did?”

He looked to you and smiled. “You did perfect, but you must go now.” He kissed your forehead. “Please, as this next bit is not for someone as sweet as you.”

You frowned. “But.”

He cupped your face. “I don’t want you to see me slice his head off.”

Your eyes widened. “You’re going to what?”

“It’s all part of the job.”

“Don’t kill him, surely there’s something else you could do?”

He sighed. “So innocent still…don’t worry, you’ll soon wake up to what you really are inside.”

You frowned. “I came here to get better, not to kill people.”

“You’re a killer, face the facts. You’ve come close to killing people. You are just like me.”

You shook your head. “No, no I’m not.” You stood up. “Levi was right about you, everyone was. My mother ran…she ran truly because you’re a monster.”

He stood up and grabbed your throat. “You’re mine, do you understand me? We’re meant to be and I won’t let anything stop us from being together.” He smirked. “It’s only a matter of time before you get consumed by my little spell.”

You gulped. “What?”

He ran the back of his hand against your cheek. “Oh, poor pet. You really think you losing control was all your doing? Of course not, I had to manipulate your power and a fine job I’ve done. I placed it in you when you were a baby, now it’s growing and a little help from some medicine of mine has helped it grow even more. There’s no escaping it. You’ll be consumed by the darkness that is mine, then we can be together.”

“No, no I won’t. I can’t. No.” You shoved him away, then ran down the hall as you cried. You couldn’t believe how much of a fool you’d been; everyone had warned you, yet you stupidly went running to Ku and now you were stuck with him. You went to your bathroom, then looked at your eyes to see a black mark like Levi had said. You opened your Yukata a little more and saw another black mark on your chest over your heart, it was growing slowly across your chest. You lightly touched it, then hissed slightly in pain. “What have I done…I’m an idiot…”

“Brat?” You walked out the bathroom to see Levi as a fox, he looked at you, sighed and said your name. “I’ve been calling for you. Are you alright?”

You sank to the floor. “I’m sorry.”

He turned into himself, then locked the door and hurried over to you. “What happened?” He knelt and cupped your face. “Talk to me.” You cupped Levi’s face and showed him instead, because you were crying too much. He hugged you tightly. “I’m so sorry.”

You sniffed. “I w-was wrong. I’m s-sorry.”

He rubbed your back, then kissed the side of your head. “It’s okay.”

You shook your head. “No, no I messed up and I’m sorry.”

He hushed you. “You weren’t to know.”

“You warned me, you all warned me.”

“You are such a kind and caring person, the kindest I’ve ever known.” He played with your hair. “You just wanted to believe in the good in people. You didn’t want to be quick to judge.” He smiled and kissed you. “It’s why I love you so much. Your kind heart.”

You pulled your yukata open. “It might not be kind any longer.”

He lightly touched the dark mark. “I knew something was off, that mark in your eye too.” He sighed. “So, what you showed me…he really infect you when you were a baby?”

You nodded. “That’s what he said.”

“Then we’ll find a cure. I already took some food to Hange, I asked her to analyse it for me and hopefully she’ll find out what it is. I smelt something off with it.” He sighed. “I think he’s putting something in your tea and food.” He shook his head, then looked up at you. “Don’t eat and drink anything else here, only the tap water is safe. I’ll bring food to you, okay?”

You nodded. “Okay.”

He kissed the dark mark on your chest. “I’ll fix this, I promised you I would.”

You smiled. “I know.” You rubbed your tears. “What about my mum?”

“I’ll find where she is in this place, maybe she’s been infected too with this darkness.”

You pulled from Levi’s touch. “Maybe it’s too late for me and my mother…I’ve been like this since I was a baby, there’s no saving me.”

“Don’t say that.”

You looked up at Levi. “I think you should go like I said before when we got here, you should move on, be with someone else. I know you said only I could make you happy, but it’s not true. Love comes and goes, you’ll find another, I know you will.” You smiled. “You’re so perfect and wonderful that you’ll have plenty of women and men ready to be with you.”

He shook his head. “I don’t want anyone, I want you.”

You welled up. “I’m a lost cause Levi, if you stay with me, you’ll just see me slip into darkness and a monster. I don’t want you to see that, you deserve better.”

“I love you.”

You shook your head. “Stop, please.”

He cupped you face and kissed you. “I love you.”

“Levi…”

“I love you.”

You sniffed back tears. “Please.”

“I love you.”

“I…you can’t…you shouldn’t.”

“I love you.”

“I.”

He made you look at him. “I love you. I love you. I love you.” He smiled with tears in his eyes. “I love you.”

You hugged him. “I love you too.”

He held you close. “I’ll fix this, I will because we have a future to achieve, me and you and our children remember? You saw it, we both did. We’ll have it, I know we will. Just trust me and the others, we’ll free you from this asshole for good and you’ll be free, finally free.”

You smiled. “Okay Levi, okay. I trust you.”


	9. Chapter 9

You say in bed with Levi in his fox form curled up by your head and was letting you use him as a pillow, it brought you comfort and it made Levi very happy. Levi lifted his head up, then looked down at you peacefully sleeping. He noticed the mark on your chest had grown, you were getting more and more tired these days and you were lashing out at others, except for Levi. You were being consumed by darkness slowly, but you were fighting so badly to be your normal good self. Levi licked your cheek making you smile and hum in happiness.

You opened your eyes and smiled. “Morning.”

“More like afternoon.”

You sighed. “I’m sleeping more.”

“That’s normal for someone fighting a bad spell.” He licked your cheek making you giggle. “You’ll get better, Hange is fixing on a cure. She asked me to get some blood from you, but I have to make sure Ku has done his daily check on you before I can.”

You fussed Levi, then rolled onto your side and cuddled him. “You’re so soft.”

“Thank you.”

You sighed when you heard someone walk into your room. Ku walked over and said your name, he placed a tray on the floor next to your bed. “Still tired?”

You pulled from Levi, then sat up and looked at him. “Yes.”

He smiled and handed you a drink. “You’re still mad at me.”

“Because you murder people without question.”

He cupped your face, you struggled a little, but you were so weak and tired. “I do it because I must.”

You yanked your face away, then glared at him. “Don’t touch me.” He reached for you. “Don’t touch me!”

His head whipped to the side, then looked back at you as cuts on his face bled. “You’ve gotten stronger, thank to me.” He grinned and licked some blood running down his face near his mouth. “Mmm, such a strong deadly girl.” He lunged at you, you screamed causing more cuts on Ku, but he healed them up right away. Levi moved in front of you and growled, meaning Ku couldn’t get to you without getting bitten. “Pesky fox.”

You shifted back and made sure you were perfectly behind Levi. “I said to not touch me, he’s making sure you follow that.”

Ku sighed. “I get what I want, always. So, it’s only a matter of time before you’re not here and I have her all to myself.” Levi growled, then snapped at Ku. Ku fell back. “Damn fox!” He got up. “I’ll be back soon. Rest.”

You watched him leave, then watched Levi walk to the door, turn into his normal self and put a lock on the door. “Tch, fucking Luna King.” You ran to Levi and hugged Levi tightly. He stumbled forwards, then placed his hands on yours. “Hello beautiful.”

You sniffed back tears. “Thank you, thank you for saving me.”

He turned in your arms. “You have a new power because of his spell, you cut his face up.”

You nodded and cried a little. “I know, I didn’t mean to, but I was so angry.”

He kissed you. “Don’t worry, I’ll fix this, okay?” He pulled you along to a seat, then he knelt. “I need to take your blood, that okay?”

You nodded. “Sure.” You winced a little, then sighed, your skin was so sensitive at the moment. “Thank you for this, all of this.”

He kissed your cheek. “You know me, I’ll do anything for you.”

You closed your eyes and hummed; you clicked your neck. “My head is swimming in thoughts right now.”

“What kind?”

You looked to Levi. “Not good ones.”

“Just hold on.” He stood up. “I’m going for a moment, if Ku comes back just shout for me.”

You nodded. “I promise.”

He kissed you. “I love you and I’ll be right back.”

“I love you too Levi, always. No matter what happens to me, please remember that.”

He nodded. “I’ll always remember.” He held his necklace. “This reminds me too.”

You looked to the little light and smiled. “So pretty.”

“You are.”

You giggled. “Flirt.”

He kissed your forehead. “Be good.”

You waved to him, then sighed as you were left alone. You went to the bathroom, then had a glass of water that Levi had made sure was safe. You walked outside, your long yukata dragging across the floor behind you. You slipped your shoes off, then walked through the garden. You closed your eyes when you heard a ringing noise, you squeezed your head a little, then hummed in pain. You massaged your temples, then walked to a nice quiet part of the garden. You sat down in the moonlight, then sighed. You watched the small creek trickling past, the light of the moon relaxed you as it shined down. You looked up and felt better, no more dark thoughts under the light.

“Are you okay?” You looked up to a woman with beautiful long hair the same colour as yours, she smiled at you and sat down. “You look very tired.”

You sighed. “I am exhausted, but the moonlight is lovely.”

She smiled fondly at you. “You know, you remind me of someone.”

You smiled. “Who?”

She played with some of her hair. “Someone I loved long ago, but he was taken from me.” She sighed. “He gifted me with a child though, a beautiful baby, but…well…”

You reached over and held her thin hand. “Did you lose your baby?”

She nodded. “I did…but that was so long ago.”

You smiled. “I lost my mother at a young age too, so I guess we have something in common. So, do you work here? Or are you dating Ku?”

She shook her head. “No, I’m more like a prisoner here.”

“I’m so sorry.”

She shook her head. “It’s alright, nothing I can do.” She frowned at your chest. “You’re poisoned.”

You nodded. “Ku did this to me, apparently he infected me when I was a baby.” The woman’s eyes widened as she gazed at you. You sighed, then looked to her. “Everything okay?”

She smiled and nodded. “Y-Yes, everything is fine. You look like you need a hug, come here.” She held you tightly as her hand rubbed your back. “Stay strong, okay? Don’t let Ku win.”

You hugged her back. “I promise I’ll fight.”

“Good girl.” She let you go and held your hands. “I’ll tell you what, how about we be friends?”

You nodded. “I’d like that.” You introduced yourself. “But I took my dad’s name Tatsuya.”

“Ryuu Tatsuya?”

“That’s him.”

She blushed. “He’s such a handsome man.”

You giggled. “He is, he’s been a great father to me as well. He’s very loving and caring to me. I love him so much.” You welled up. “I miss him.”

She kissed your hands. “I can see that my darling, he sounds like he was just perfect. My name is Aleah.”

“Lovely name.”

“Thank you, but yours is more beautiful.”

You heard someone shout your name, you turned and smiled brightly at fox Levi. “Levi.”

He trotted over. “You worried me when I couldn’t find you in your room.” Levi looked to Aleah, he stared at her. “Hello.”

Aleah smiled and offered her hand. “I’m Aleah, I was just talking to this young girl because she needed the company, she told me everything about losing her mother.” She fussed him. “Such a good fox.” She looked to you. “You should check out the moonlight flowers just over there, they are rare and divine.”

You bowed. “I will.”

Aleah waited for you to leave before she spoke. “I know she’s my daughter, I can tell.”

Levi sat. “Does she know?”

She shook her head. “She hasn’t figured it out. If he’s been hurting my baby, I think this information might be too much. I will do anything to help her, anything. To think I was too late, that he managed to poison her. I feel like a failure, but I cannot dwell on things, it is what it is. We have to save her.” She smiled at Levi. “You and Tatsuya have raised her well.”

“She’s my girlfriend you know?”

She welled up and laughed. “Really? Wonderful, I’m so happy you two have found love in each other.”

“Ku says she’s a witch or a god.”

She nodded. “He’s right in some way, but he’s been hiding what she really is.”

“What is she?”

She smiled. “She’s the true Luna God, not him.”

Levi frowned. “Then, what is he?”

“Something from the darkness, he just stole this job title.”

Levi’s eyes widened, then he looked over to you. “So, she’s the true Luna God.”

“Yes.”

He turned to his human self, his tail and fox ears out though, he took his necklace off, then showed it to Aleah. “That explains how she can make these little lights.”

She gasped and held it. “Beautiful. Oh, I’m so proud. What else can she do?”

“She can hear people’s thoughts, see into their mind, watch what they have. She can show other’s how someone feels, or what they’ve seen. She helps everyone. These lights though, she only makes them when she’s really happy.” He blushed. “Usually it’s when she’s with me.”

She smiled fondly. “Perfect.”

“Is…is she really the Luna God?”

She nodded. “Some people think that the sun is the greatest thing ever, it is true it shows others light and the way, but during the day.” She looked to Levi. “When the night is dark, when creatures and beasts come out, what gives you hope and guides you when all is lost? What gives you light?”

“The moon.”

She smiled. “Exactly, I can imagine she’s helped many people in their darkest moments.”

“She has.”

“That’s why, because she is the purest of lights in the darkest of times.”

He sighed. “Well, that doesn’t explain why when people sleep with her, they become bad. Sorry, I shouldn’t talk about your daughter like that.”

She let you a long sigh. “I think it’s because of Ku’s spell passing onto them a bit, or it could possibly be the fact that even though she’s the light in the dark, she’s still near the dark. Being with her brings out what really is deep inside someone. Have you turned?”

He shook his head. “No, I’ve just been very loving.”

She smiled. “Then deep down inside you is pure strong love.”

Levi blushed. “Possibly. All I know is, I love your daughter with all my heart.”

She smiled. “I love her too. She’s so beautiful.”

You hurried over with two flowers. “Aleah, I got you a flower, though it doesn’t come close to how pretty you are.”

She took the flower and smiled. “Thank you.”

You knelt and handed the other to Levi. “You’re more handsome, but I wanted you to have something.” You kissed him and hummed. “Love you.”

Levi cupped your face and kissed you. “Love you always.”

You hugged Levi. “Aleah said she’s going to be my friend.”

“Well, that’s lovely. It’s always nice to have new friends, right?”

You nodded. “Yeah.”

Aleah stood up. “I should be on my way before I get found out for being out of my room, I will come visit you again my little moonlight.”

You smiled. “See you soon.”

Levi got up and shook his fur, then looked at you. “How about a walk? I could do with one with you at my side.”

You stood up and nodded. “I’d love to.” You walked with him through the gardens, every plant you went past, or trees seemed to perk up at your presence. “Aleah is really pretty, I felt so calm with her.”

“She’s a good person.”

You stopped and looked up at the tree, blossom slowly fell from it in the wind. You held your hand out, one landed gently on the palm of your hand. “This is pretty.” You looked to Levi, then giggled, he had petals on his head and nose. “You look very cute.”

He frowned. “Cute?”

You crouched down and knelt on one knee, then you lifted the petals off him slowly. “You have petals on you.”

“I do?”

You nodded, then you cupped his face and kissed his nose. “Super cute.”

He pressed his head against your chest, then sighed. “Not as cute as you.”

“Silly fox needs to take a compliment.” He sniffed the air, then sniffed around you. He pressed his nose into the crook of your neck, then sniffed more. You squealed and giggled. “Levi, that tickles.”

“Sorry, I just got a strong smell form you.”

You frowned. “Bad?”

He shook his head. “You smell really good, maybe because you’ve been in the moonlight.”

You hugged him. “You’re so cute, I’m never letting you go ever. You’re mine, all mine.”

Levi frowned, then pulled a little to see the darkness in your eyes had grown. “You should rest brat, okay?”

You nodded. “Sure, if you rest with me.”

“Always.”

You hurried down the hall trying to find Aleah, you’d been talking a lot recently and she’d been so kind and loving to you. Levi had been sneaking backwards and forwards to get you help, or a way for you to escape this place. The priority was to make sure you weren’t sick anymore. Problem was Ku, he was trying to grab you as often as he could, but you were trying to be one step ahead and hide from him. He was getting closer and closer to you, which was setting you on edge and making you angrier. You heard Ku say your name, you looked down the hall at him. You shook your head. “No, I’m not going near you.”

You turned, but Ku was right in front of you, he grabbed you and slammed you against the wall. Before you could protest, he kissed you. You wiggled and fought, but you felt yourself getting weak and a darkness spread through you. He pulled away and hummed. “How do you feel now?”

You shivered. “I feel…different.”

He held your chin, then ran his thumb over your bottom lip. “You look better.”

Your eyes were dark, the mark on your chest had spread up to your bottom lip. You smiled at him. “You’ve change me.”

He cupped your face. “Now you can be my bride.”

You grabbed his throat, he gasped and wiggled in your grip. “Now you do as I say.”

He laughed. “This is going to be fun.” He yanked your hand away, then slammed you up against the wall by your upper arms.

You growled. “Unhand me, I’ll rip you apart. I’ll make you see your worst nightmare.”

“I’ll enjoy it.”

You smiled. “You’re insane.”

“Exactly.” He saw you weren’t relaxing. “Fine, we’ll share power, we’ll be on equal standing.”

“Good, because if you said otherwise, you’d be dead.”

He dropped you down. “I highly doubt it.”

You walked past him. “Take one look at the wall behind you.”

He turned to see it was destroyed, not only that wall, but another behind it including the floor. “Shit, you’re strong.”

You smirked back at him. “I am. So, what is it you need of me?”

He hurried ahead of you, stopped you in your path and looked at you. “I really have awakened the Luna God in you, haven’t I? Such great darkness, it’s beautiful.”

You smiled at him. “It’s your darkness not mine, you infected me. This is not normal for me, to be like this, but I can’t stop myself.” You went to say more, but you heard whispers. You hummed and followed them down the hall to come across two guards, both of them were whispering to each other, but you could hear what they were saying. They were talking about how they tortured a female rebel and enjoyed every moment; they couldn’t wait to do more things to her. “Disgusting.” They looked to you. “Both of you to hurt a woman the way you have.”

One turned to you and grinned. “What you going to do about it?”

The floor groaned under you, then walls cracked slightly under the pressure. “I’m going to break you both like you broke that woman.” One’s shoulder whipped back with the sound of cracking; the other’s head whipped back as a large gash appeared on his face. They both flew backwards and slammed into the wall, you walked closer, each step causing the floor to break. “You should not find joy in others torment.” The floor and wall broke, windows shattered as you felt anger cloud your judgement. You heard the sound of pawprints, then a whimper. You looked to the side to see Levi as a fox. You released the men, then walked over to Levi. You crouched down and hugged him. “Hello my beautiful fox.”

Ku walked over to his men and looked at them whimpering on the floor. “Fine work my dear, fine work.”

He nuzzled Levi’s face, but he felt his heart hurt when he saw you’d been consumed by Ku’s spell. He whimpered again. You pouted. “What’s the matter my perfect fox? Do you need lots of love and attention? Don’t worry, I’ll give you everything you need and more.”

“Luna bride, we must go and work on more things together.”

You smiled and played with Levi’s fur. “No, I think I’m going to play with my pretty fox here.”

“I made you into the woman you are, you will come with me.”

You rose up slowly, then petted Levi as you looked to Ku. “You didn’t make me into a woman, you just made me bad.” The floor groan as things around you shook. “You said we’re of equal power, so let me do as I please.”

He walked closer to you. “You will do as I say.”

“No.” He was pushed back, but he stood his ground as his feet scraped on the floor. He grunted, then panted at you. “I said, no.”

He laughed. “You really going to attack me? I could break you.”

“I’ll break you first.”

“I brought you here, I saved you, I made you into this God I see before me. Do not test me.” He was shoved back, his home around him broke. You titled your head to the side and thought of terrible things, then made Ku see them. He laughed at you. “Nothing scares me.”

You sighed and released him. You looked to his other guards come to the ones on the ground to help them. “Then I’ll make them see.” You smiled as the screamed in fear. You turned, then walked down the hall. “Come Levi.”

Levi stared at the men screaming in fear, then he ran after you. He watched you as you had a smile on your face, you were happy about your work. Levi was so concerned about you. It was breaking his heart knowing you’d been messed with so much. He waited until you were safely in your room, then he turned into himself and said your name. “Brat? What was that just then?”

You pulled your yukata off and let it drop to the floor. “I had to put those idiots in their place.” You turned to Levi, then walked up to him. You pushed him against the wall with one hand, then leaned close. “You shouldn’t concern yourself with them my pet.”

“Pet?”

You ran your hand down his chest, then pressed it firmly against his crotch. “Yes, you are my pet and I want you to fuck me.”

Levi blushed. “Tch, what?”

You nipped his earlobe. “You heard me pet. I want you, so bad.”

He grabbed your wrists, and pried them away from him. You smiled and moaned at him. He shook his head. “No, I won’t because you’re not the woman I love.”

You bit your lip and hummed. “Oh, I’m her and so much more.”

“No, no you’re not.” He looked into your eyes to see them black. “What did he do to you?”

You yanked away from him. “Nothing, he just made me more me.” You pressed your body against him. “Now screw me, please. I need you.”

He shoved you back, then held up his necklace before you could pounce on him. “Remember this? Remember us? Remember how much I love you and you love me. We’re not two animals that screwed each other for pleasure, we showed each other love.”

You lightly held the tube with the light inside, tears welled up in your eyes and spilled down your cheeks. “What am I doing? What have I been saying?” You looked up at Levi. “Oh, Levi. Forgive me.”

He held you tightly. “It’s okay, I’m here.”

“I’m sorry, so sorry.” He watched you sink to your knees. “I so sorry.”

He knelt with you. “It’s not your fault, don’t be sorry at all.”

You looked up at him. “I hurt people Levi, I hurt people and it felt good.”

He cupped for face and tapped his forehead against yours. “I’ll fix this, I promised remember? I will fix this.”

You sniffed and nodded. “I kn-know. Levi, I don’t want to slip into that dark place again.”

“If you do, I’ll pull you right back out again, I swear to you.”

You smiled. “I love you.”

“I love you always.” He stood up and helped you up. “Come on, you need to rest.”

You walked with him helping you. “Okay.”

He pulled a warp around night dress on you, then lay you in bed. “Sleep, please.”

You nodded. “Will you lie with me?”

“Always will, there’s no need to ask me.” He kissed your forehead. “I’ll be here until you sleep, then I need to see Hange and the others, okay? I won’t be gone long, but I’ll make sure Ku can’t get to you.”

You smiled. “Okay.”

He held your hand and kissed it, his other hand ran over your head and hair. He smiled down at you. “You’re so beautiful.”

You giggled. “Thank you, for reminding me I’m not trash all the time. It’s helped with my self-esteem a lot.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

He kissed your hand loads. “Great. It makes me very happy to hear you are seeing yourself.”

You rolled onto your side and sighed, you smiled at Levi, then closed your eyes. “Love you.”

“Love you.”

You woke up and looked to Levi, he was peacefully asleep next to you. You leaned over and kissed him, then smiled at how handsome he was. You brushed the hair from his face, then kissed him again. He smiled in his sleep and hummed in happiness. You got up, then walked out the room and out into the garden. Your heart was hurting a little, there was this dark pain there. You wiped a tear away and saw it was black, you’d become almost consumed by Ku’s spell and you couldn’t bare to be near Levi again when you turn. You’d already been rude to him yesterday, as well as forceful. You felt awful for doing that.

Your legs wobbled, you dropped to the floor and grabbed the ground as you felt pain and cold. You shivered and cried more; black tears tapped on the ground. You looked up at Ku as he stood there watching you, you gritted your teeth in rage, then you screamed. The floor blew from around you forming a little crater around you. Ku walked forwards through the destruction as you panted and felt rage in you, you wanted to break everything and everyone. Ku knelt, then cupped your face. “You truly are beauty in the flesh.”

You shook your head. “I’m a monster.”

“Beauty can be found even in the darkest of places.”

“Leave me alone. I don’t want to hurt people.”

He kissed you. “You were meant to destroy, to rule over others. Embrace it.”

“I…I…” You looked at your shaking hard to see the black appearing in your veins. “No, not again.” You clutched your chest and screamed. You wanted to be alone, that’s all you could think about was being all alone so you could never hurt anyone again. You stood up slowly, Ku flew from you and slammed then rolled across the floor. You heard someone shout your name, you smiled at him sadly as tears ran down your cheeks. Other people ran to stop you, but they were thrown back and hurt badly. You fought urges to tackle Levi, to pin him to the ground and dominate him. You want to take from everyone and hurt anyone that tried to stop you, but that wasn’t you and Ryuu had raised you better. So, to stop you from hurting anyone else, you smiled at Levi as your heart broke. “Goodbye Levi.”

He ran for you. “No!”

You closed your eyes and thought of somewhere nice, somewhere far away from everyone. You thought of a garden, a peaceful one under the moonlight with a river, a tree hanging over you. You heard Levi scream your name, then it faded away. You opened your eyes as you stood in a small traditional old Japanese style home, you stepped out and saw the garden you had thought of. You smiled sadly as you knew, this was where you’d live the rest of your days, alone and unable to hurt another person. You explored the area for a few hours, then you grabbed some garden things and began tending to the garden. You cut a few flowers, then you placed them in a vase and put it in front of a picture of Ryuu and another vase in front of a picture of Levi.

You smiled at the pictures. “Miss you both, but know I always loved you and always will.”

You rested in front of their pictures, the moon shining on you. With no one around you, the spell couldn’t spread. The spell was fuelled by your anger, fear and other pent up emotions. Without those feelings, you were okay. One day you sat under the tree, tea in hand in a long wrap around dress. You enjoyed the nice breeze flowing over the area. You looked to the woods surrounding your home and saw something there. You tilted your head and narrowed your eyes; you swore it was a black fox watching you. You smiled at it, because it reminded you of Levi.

You poured some tea into a little bowl, then grabbed some crackers and walked over to the edge of the woods. You knelt down, then sat back on your legs as the fox backed off. “It’s okay little one, I won’t hurt. I love foxes.” You placed the tea down and crackers. “I brought you something to eat and drink, as a peace offering.”

Levi stared at you, he had to change his fox appearance so you didn’t know. He missed you so much and just wanted to see you, it took him a few days to track you, but you looked great. He could see the spell had toned down a little, but you were still infected. He’d almost begged Hange to find a cure, but she still was working on it and testing things out. He was sad you didn’t recognise him, but it made him happy too, because it meant he could visit often. He eyed the tea and crackers, then he lapped up at the tea, he hummed at the taste, he always loved tea made by you’re the most.

You broke a cracker, then offered it to him. “Go ahead.” You smiled when he ate the cracker. “Good boy.” You bit your lip as you watched him eat, then you reached out to him. “Can I?” Levi stared at you, then leaned closer and tapped is head against your hand. You gasped, then fussed him. “So soft.” You giggled, which was music to Levi’s ears. “Thank you for visiting me Mr Fox, I was a little lonely.” You stood up. “You can visit again if you like, I have plenty of food and tea for you if you do and blankets if you want to sleep.” You sighed. “I’ll leave you to it, I’ll come back for all this later.”

Levi watched you walk away, then you sat under the tree again and had tea and food by yourself. He let out a long sigh, then looked to Ryuu next to him who was a lovely long white snake dragon. Levi sighed. “She’s well and it seems she hasn’t lost control since running away and creating this home.”

Ryuu sighed. “I miss her so much…maybe I should do what you did, become a friend to her.”

“No talking, she cannot know we’re here or she’ll lose control of her emotions.”

“Got it.” Both of them watched you for the rest of the day, then they’d visit you as often as possible just to watch you and make sure you were well.

You worked on your garden after not seeing the fox for a few days, you wished you could see him again because you never saw any animals here. You checked some strawberries you were growing, you smiled at how big and perfect they were. You heard the sound of leaves crunching under foot, you looked up to see a white snake dragon. You stared at it for a while, you weren’t sure what to do or how to react. Ryuu couldn’t stop staring at you, he just thought you were so beautiful. He then realised you must have been scared; you’d never seen a dragon before. He leaned closer, then sniffed the strawberry in your hand.

You smiled and blushed at him. “You want this?” You offered the strawberry. “Go ahead.” Ryuu ate the strawberry, he hummed, then sniffed more strawberries. You giggled and gave him more. “Don’t eat too many, you’ll get a bad tummy.” You stood up and saw how his white scales shined like pearls in the moonlight. “I’ve never seen a dragon before, you’re beautiful.” You heard a little noise, you turned and looked to see the fox, he was sat staring at the dragon. You smiled. “Hello again. You back for tea and crackers?” He wagged his tail making you smile. “Great, this way then.” You went inside and made some tea for both the dragon and fox, then your broke up some crackers and put everything on the deck. “Here you are, eat up and drink up. You two can stay for as long as you like.”

You cleaned up your home under the watchful eyes of Levi and Ryuu. You put out some blankets, then smiled as Levi wandered into your home, then bit the blankets and dragged them to your futon. He nudged them about, then walked around in circles, then curled up and closed his eyes. You smiled at him, then made a bed of cushions for Ryuu and watched him curl up in them and rest his eyes. You made some dinner for yourself, then placed it on the table on the floor. You sat and ate your food in silence, you just watched the wind blow through tree and your plants. You cleaned up your things, then sat on the deck and watched. You missed the rain, so you thought about it and let it rain in your little world. You sighed and relaxed as the sound of the rain was really soothing.

You heard the cute sound of paws and nails on the deck, then they stopped and a long sigh came from right next to you. You looked to your side to see the fox. You smiled at it, then fussed his head. He nudged your hand more making you giggle, then he moved closer and rubbed his head against your face and neck. You fussed him more, then kissed his head. “You’re really cute you know? You remind me of someone I love with all my heart. His name is Levi and he was my whole world, he still is.” You sighed. “I miss him so much, he made me laugh and smile so much. We had plans for a life, a future together. I was getting worse and sicker by the second back home and at…well…I hurt people and the last part of me that was still me couldn’t cope with hurting people like I did, so I ran. I know Levi might not forgive me, but I did it to save him. Hurting others was hard to see, but hurting him would be the worst of all.” You welled up and cried. “Hell, I hurt my own dad and I love him with all my heart.” You rubbed your tears. “Oh dad, I’m so sorry.”

Ryuu heard you crying, he moved outside to see you on the deck with Levi watching you. Ryuu curled himself around you, then pressed his head against your chest. You smiled and sniffed, then hugged his head. To you, it was like the dragon was hugging you. You snuggled close to it, then kissed his head and thanked him for his kindness. Levi felt a little left out, so he lay partly on your lap. You placed your hand on Levi’s head and lovingly fussed him. You’d been here a few days and it’d been rather lonely, but now you had two pets, it wasn’t so bad anymore.

You sighed and got up from your spot. “I hate to ruin this nice moment Mr Fox and dragon, but I’m going to bed.” You walked into your room, changed into your wrap around night dress, then got into your futon. You rolled onto your side and smiled as the fox curled up right up against you, then the dragon lay up by your head. “Oh, you two staying? Great. I kind of needed the company.” You lightly fussed the fox. “You a hugger?” Levi stood up, walked right up to you, then lay with his back pressed to you. You smiled and hugged him. “So loving for a wild fox.” You closed your eyes, then drifted off.

You shivered as the air blew in through the open slide door. Ryuu lifted his head and watched you shiver more, he moved his tail, then slid the door closed. He bit your cover, then pulled it right up to protect you. Levi lifted his head and watched Ryuu, when he thought they were safe, he sighed. “She’s so cute when she sleeps.”

Ryuu smiled. “She always has been. I should go to Hange, see her progress.”

Levi got up and stretched. “I’ll go and see how Erwin, Mike and the scouts are doing keeping you know who from finding this one. I won’t be long; I’ll get right back to her and sleep next to her.”

“Me too. We have to hurry, she can’t be all alone for much longer, though I hate the thought of her growing up, but you two belong together with a happy family. I want my grandchildren.”

Levi smiled. “I can’t wait.” He licked your cheek making you smile in your sleep, then roll over and sigh. “I feel so bad I couldn’t fix this sooner like I promised.”

“That damn fake god…” He sighed. “We’ll fix this Levi, we will, because we’re better, stronger and we love this beautiful girl.”

Levi nodded. “You’re right.” He looked to Ryuu. “She met her mother, they got on really well. Her mother has a crush on you.”

Ryuu smiled. “She is so beautiful though. I met her way before she met the father of her baby girl, she was a vision and funny. She still look good?”

Levi growled. “Really? She’s the mother of my girlfriend, I’m not going to comment on that.”

“Fine, I’ll see her myself.”

“You’re a perv, you know that?”

You hummed in your sleep at the hushed fighting. “Le…vi?” Levi froze, then looked over at you, but you were half asleep. You sat up, you were barely able to keep your eyes open, so they were safe. “That…you?” You smiled at Levi. “Cute…fox.” Levi walked closer, then sat in front of you. You fussed him weakly. You sighed. “Miss…you.”

Ryuu and Levi shared a look. Ryuu shook his head. “Don’t.”

Levi gave him a hurt look, then turned into himself. He smiled at you, then cupped your face. “Miss you too.” He helped you lie back down. “You should sleep.”

You smiled. “This…a…dream?”

He nodded. “Yes.”

You sighed. “Okay…I…I love you.”

He leaned down and kissed you. “Love you too. I love you so much, and I’ll always love you.”

You cupped the side of his face, smiled, then slowly closed your eyes. “Best…dream.”

Ryuu turned into himself, then held your hand. “Buttercup.”

You opened your eyes a little, then smiled more. “Daddy? Hi…miss you.”

He kissed your hand. “Miss you too. I miss you so much. I love you too, and I’m so proud of you.”

You smiled and closed your eyes again. “Love…you…daddy…I’m…sorry.”

“Don’t be, you did nothing wrong. You’re my perfect little buttercup, always will be. Now sleep, me and Levi are watching over you, always.”

You sighed, then drifted off into a deep sleep. Levi smiled, then looked to Ryuu. “Come on, we have to get to work so we don’t have to pretend to be in her dreams. The quicker we fix this, the quicker we get to be with her as a family.”

Ryuu nodded. “Let’s get to work.”


	10. Chapter 10

You looked behind you and smiled at the line of animals you had now, there was a fox, dragon, two wolves and one tiger. They were following you around and it made you so happy, you just loved the company and how cute they all were. The best part was when you went to bed, they all snuggled up to you making you feel safe and warm, but the fox was always the closest and even started going under the covers. You hummed to yourself on your walk around your grounds, your little team behind you and the fox right next to you biting your dress and holding it in his mouth.

You reached over and fussed Levi’s head, he looked up at you, then pressed his head more against your hand. You giggled. “You really like fusses, don’t you?” You stopped and looked to the woods to see something dark moving about in it. “Strange, my garden is safe, I made it that way.”

Levi let go of your dress, then walked closer and growled. The two wolves of yours walked forwards, then charged towards the woods. Levi turned to you, then grabbed your dress and yanked you to your home. You stumbled to your home as he dragged you along, but you kept looking back at the woods as you heard both wolves making a noise. You sighed, then went into your home and sat down. You watched as the dragon sat on the deck and watched the woods, like he was on patrol. You sighed, then lay on your side and felt a little sad.

Levi wandered over to you, sat, then licked your cheek. You giggled and rubbed your cheek. “Hey Mr Fox.” You heard a meow, you looked up at the tiger and smiled at its kind eyes. “Hey kitty.” Hange pressed her head against your face, then rubbed her head making you laugh. “So cute.” You heard Levi growl at Hange. “Hey, no fighting you two.” You shot up when you heard a loud bang, then the floor shook. “What was that?”

You shivered when you heard someone sing song your name. “Where are yoooou?”

Ryuu growled as his tail moved slightly. “He’s here.”

You frowned. “Dad?”

Levi was wrapped in a puff of smoke, then appeared in his true form. He was wrapped in a beautiful yukata with two swords on his sides, his tail long and his ears on his head. “He’ll stop at nothing to get to her. Hange, I know you aren’t sure if the medicine will work or not, but it’s the best one you’ve made so you better fucking try it.”

You looked to the tiger as smoke appeared, then Hange was there in harem trousers and wrap around top, she had a long tail and little cute ears. “Got it.” She rolled you onto your back, then pulled a needle off her side. She yanked the cap off then looked down at you. “This will cure you; I’ve worked hard on making this and if you accept this, it’ll mean you can come back home.”

You welled up and held her hand. “I want to go home.”

She smiled. “Good, let’s start. Levi, Ryuu? This will take some time to work, she will be in a lot of pain as well because something that’s been one with her since a baby is being ripped out, so please just protect her, stop Ku and let me deal with her.”

You heard someone call your name, then Aleah walked in with Ryuu blushing behind her. Ryuu smiled. “I brought her here so she could help you Hange.”

Aleah knelt next to you. “I’m not running anymore. I have to be here for my daughter.”

You welled up. “Mum?”

She smiled. “That’s right.” She kissed your hand. “Let’s start standing up to that damn Ku.”

You nodded. “Yes.” You let out a shaky sigh. “Okay Hange, I’m ready.”

She smiled, then injected you. She put the needle away, then rested your head and shoulders on her lap. You sighed and didn’t feel any different, just a cool feeling through your body. You closed your eyes and hummed as you felt a burning sensation, then it became stronger and stronger. You squeezed your mum’s hand the cried out in pain as it felt like something inside you was being pulled away, like skin ripping off. You welled up and cried out louder. Sweat poured off you, you wiggled and thrashed on the floor as you felt pain like no other. You squeezed your mum’s hand really hard; you didn’t know if you could take it anymore, but then you thought about the future you saw with Levi. You remembered being with him, the sound of children running around and laughing.

Hange rolled you onto your side, then moved a bowl over. You wretched, then threw up in the bowl. You cried and screamed in pain as the burning got worse. The worst part of it all, was the fact it felt like you couldn’t breathe. You shivered ballad up your fist, then gritted your teeth as you began to feel lighter and better. You shifted off Hange, then got onto your hands and knees and threw up more. You gasped, then coughed as you clutched your stomach. You looked down to your chest to see the black mark gone, you smiled and felt tears of joy. You threw up one last time, then felt the darkness and doubt within you all your life, was gone.

Your mother pulled you into her arms and cuddled you, she smiled as she felt joy in her. “You did it Hange, you saved her.”

Hange smiled. “Good…I’m sorry about the pain.”

You panted and felt exhausted. “Thank…you…”

Levi ran inside the home, he turned with his back to you as he panted. “Ku is not stopping, get her away from here.”

You pushed yourself up on shaky legs, your mother gasped as she said your name. “Don’t you’re too weak.”

You stumbled past Levi. “I…have…to.”

Levi grabbed your arm. “Please, don’t give yourself to him again.”

You smiled at Levi as little lights floated up and around you both. “I won’t, because I want that future we saw together. This is my problem to solve. Ku has been controlling me all my life, wanting me and making me feel worthless and hurt others. I’m done, I’m taking control.” You walked out of the home and off the deck into your garden. Wind swirled around you as a long black flowing dress wrapped around you. A head piece went across your head, your ears slightly pointed like an elf’s. You came to a stop and stared at Ku fighting Ryuu, Mike and Erwin.

Mike, Ryuu and Erwin were gently pulled away from Ku. They floated away from him to a safe distance. Ku grinned at you, then went to speak but he was hit with light from one side, then light from the other. He was thrown from side to side, he stumbled back as water rushed towards him from the river. Ku screamed as the light burned his skin. “I won’t be stopped!”

You shook your head. “You lied, cheated and hurt so many just for power. You used your spell to take power from me, to fuel yourself to be the god of something you had no right to.”

He laughed at you as blood came out of his wounds. “I never had anything in life. I was born with limited power and I was given nothing! I want to be a god.”

You shook your head. “Why? Unless you like helping people, this job is long, hard and difficult.”

“But the power, it’s beautiful.”

You smiled. “The beauty comes from the friends you make, the family and those you love.”

“No.” You locked eyes with him, then showed him all the wonderful moments you had with your dad. You next showed times with your friends from school, as well as Ryuu’s friends. Finally, you showed him all the wonderful moments with Levi, the pure love and care he had for you and you for him. Ku gasped as tears trickled down his cheeks. Ku had never experienced love like that before, it was just perfect and sweet. He dropped to his knees as he gazed at you, darkness no longer clouding his mind. He bowed to you. “Luna God, forgive me.”

Ryuu wrapped Ku up with chains, then pulled tightly. “I’ll make sure he faces his crimes. Well done Buttercup.”

You smiled at him. “Thanks Dad.”

Erwin grabbed Ku’s upper arm. “I have him, you go hug your daughter.”

“Thanks.” Ryuu smiled at you, then walked closer. “So proud of you.”

You hugged him tightly. “I missed you so much dad.”

He hugged you back and cried. “I missed you too buttercup, so much it hurt.” He kissed the top of your head, then forehead loads. “My little baby girl.”

You giggled. “Dad. I love you.”

“Love you too.” He looked up and smiled at Aleah. “Hey Aleah.”

She smiled and blushed a little. “Hello, I want to say thank you again for taking care of my daughter for all these years.”

He let you go and smiled. “It’s a pleasure.”

Aleah hugged you, then kissed your forehead. “Love you.”

You smiled. “Love you too mum.”

She let you go. “Now go to your lover.”

You turned to Levi, he gazed at you and smiled. You smiled back at him, then you both ran at each other. You jumped at Levi, he caught you and swung you around. He squeezed and held you close as he fought tears. “Oh, thank god you’re okay. I can’t wait to take you home, to share a bed together and just hold you.”

You pulled your head from him, then kissed him. You tangled your fingers in hair, nipped his lip, then deepened the kiss. Levi growled at you, his hands squeezed your body, he’d missed you, he’d missed this. You smiled and sighed. “I missed you as well. I’m sorry I ran, but I thought it was for the best. I didn’t want to lose control while research was being done by Hange to make me better.” You jumped off Levi. “Do you like my little getaway place?”

He nodded. “It’s perfect.” He held you close. “How about we stay here for a few days?”

You looked to Ryuu. “But my dad and mum?”

Levi watched Ryuu flirting with Aleah. “I think they’re good for now. So?”

You sighed. “Alright, we’ll stay here for a few days. Let me say thank you to the others.” You ran over to Hange and hugged her. “Thank you for your help, you saved my life.”

She hugged you tightly. “You’re welcome, I’m just glad you’re back.”

“Same.” You turned to Mike and hugged him. “Thank you as well.”

Mike rubbed your back. “Anytime.”

You smiled at Erwin, then hugged him. “Thank you for everything. You had the idea to take me to Ryuu, so you are the reason for me having a happy life.”

Erwin kissed the top of your head. “It was an honour.” He looked to your dad. “Ryuu? Aleah? We’ll take you back home, but I think these two need some time together.”

They both nodded, then everyone said their goodbyes and left you and Levi alone. You turned to Levi and smiled, then you blushed as you didn’t really know what to do with Levi. You and him had been apart for days, plus when you were at Ku’s place you two just cuddled when you could. Levi walked closer to you, then slipped his hands over your hips and leaned closer to capture your lips. “I love you.”

You smiled. “I love you too.”

He smiled at you, then pulled you along to your home. He stepped up, then lifted you up onto the deck. He guided you backwards, then he closed the slide door behind him. He moved you to your futon, then lay you down as he kissed you. You hummed and whined a little at him. He kissed your face all over, then kissed down your body. “You’re so beautiful.” He untied your dress, then pulled it off you so you lay under him in just your underwear. He growled as he looked over your body. “So…perfect. I love you.”

You blushed. “I love you too Levi.”

He leaned over you and kissed you. “I’m going to remind you just how much I love you, all night long.”

You giggled. “But Levi it’s always night here.”

“Well, someone’s going to be very, very tired.”

Levi stared at you as you pouted, he leaned over and poked your cheek. “Why you pouting so much?”

You grumbled. “Because my dad is dating my mum.”

“That…that sounds normal.”

You looked over to Levi. “What I mean is, my adoptive dad is dating my biological mum.”

He kissed your cheek. “I know. I think it’s a great thing.”

You groaned and flopped back onto your back. “Still weird.”

“I guess.” He played with your hair. “So, instead of you pouting on the floor and rolling around, how about we go back to our home?”

You smiled at Levi. Since coming back, you and Levi had quickly married each other, then he’d moved you into his home. Ryuu cried when you married Levi, then even more when you moved out, but he accepted it in the end. You hummed. “I guess so, dad and mum are in their own world together at the moment.” You sat up. “I have a feeling I’m going to be told in the future I’m going to be a big sister.”

Levi helped you to stand. “No doubt about it, Mrs Ackerman, but they’ll be grandparents first.”

You giggled. “Hopefully.” You hummed, then gasped. “Oh, I have a gift for you.”

“Oh?”

You bumped your hip into him. “Nothing naughty, it’s something nice, really nice.” You held his hand. “It’s something I’ve been practicing loads to perfect, because as soon as I knew I could do it, I had to do something for you.”

He frowned. “You have really piqued my interest brat.” You grinned at him, then walked backwards. You clicked your fingers, then you were both in a familiar place to him. He looked to a little alter, a picture of his mum on it. “Why are we at my mother’s alter?”

You sighed. “Don’t be mad at me, but there’s something I can do. I’ve practiced this with my mum and managed to meet my dead dad, so I thought I could do the same for you.”

He gulped. “Wait…you can…you can help me meet my mother?”

You nodded and began setting up. You lit some incense, then sat and relaxed a little. “That’s what I’m hoping for.” You sighed and felt yourself slipping into a peaceful state, you were connected with the moonlight. “It might not work but I’m trying my best for you.”

You focused hard, then you heard a lovely gentle voice and a wonderful presence. “Levi? My little Levi?”

You heard Levi make a choked-up gasp. “Mum?”

You opened your eyes and smiled as you saw Levi and Kuchel hugging. “Oh Levi.” She sniffed. “You’ve grown up into a handsome man.”

You smiled at the two of them, because Levi looked just like his mother. You focused on her energy, then gave her as much as possible from your power and the moon’s. Levi needed this, he needed to be with his mother. The two of them walked together to a bench, then they sat together and talked with each other. Kuchel was making a very big fuss over Levi, and Levi loved every moment of it. Levi was blushing so sweetly, then he looked over to you as you were smiling and focusing with your hands together to help you focus your energy and Kuchel’s.

Levi pulled his mother along to you. “Mum, this is my wife.” He introduced you. “She’s the reason we’re like this.”

You smiled at her. “I’d hug you…but…I have to…focus to…keep you…here.”

She gasped. “Oh, I’m so sorry.”

You shook your head. “He…needs this…”

She smiled. “You’re very beautiful and so kind to do this, thank you.”

“It’s a pleasure…I…love you…son…so much.”

She placed her hand on her chest, then hugged Levi tightly. “Oh, my son is loved just as much as I knew he’d be. Thank you for loving him, and for marrying him. When you have kids, could you please do this again?”

You groaned a little as you got tired. “Plan is…every month…to do this…for Levi.”

“She’s perfect Levi, she really is.”

Levi blushed and smiled. “I know.” He saw you breaking a sweat. “Mum? I think it’s time to say goodbye, for now.”

She smiled and nodded. “Yes.” She kissed Levi’s forehead. “See you soon son and daughter.”

You smiled. “See you soon Kuchel.” You shook, then sighed and let go. You panted and watched Kuchel fade away, so it was just you and Levi. “I’ll practice more, so you can see her for longer.”

Levi cupped your face and kissed you. “Thank you, thank you so much.” He hugged you tightly. “Really, thank you.”

You hugged Levi weakly. “You’re welcome. I hope it wasn’t too much, or you know…inappropriate?”

He shook his head. “No, no, not at all. It was perfect, thank you. I look forward to seeing her again, but don’t push yourself, okay?”

You nodded. “I won’t, promise. With time though, I’ll get stronger.”

He scooped you up like a bride, then clicked his fingers so you were both at his and your home. He lay you down on a nice bed of cushions on the deck, it was your nice little area Levi had made for you and he’d rest next to you to enjoy the sun. He kissed your forehead. “Rest, please. I want my wife to be well.”

You smiled at him and reached up to play with his hair. “You’re too handsome for your own good, you know that, right?”

He kissed the palm of your hand. “Thank you for today.”

You giggled. “You’ve already said that.”

“I know, but I want to thank you more because, well you didn’t have to do that for me.”

You smiled and rolled onto your tummy, then sighed. “I did, because you’re my husband and I love you so much. Besides, Kuchel is your mum and she is now mine.” You kicked your legs and played with Levi’s trousers. “You look just like her you know? She’s so beautiful and you definitely got that from her.”

He slid down on the deck, then lay next to you. “Thank you. I always thought my mum was the most beautiful thing in the world, so that’s a compliment.” He sighed. “But you are the most beautiful woman in the world to me now.”

You smiled and blushed a little, then you gasped. “Ah, now I wonder what our kids will look like. Hopefully they have yours and your mum’s beauty.”

Levi hummed and kissed your back and shoulders. “Well, why don’t we find out?”

You giggled. “That your way to get me naked?”

He nipped your shoulder. “Little, but we should wait. I mean, we’ve been a couple for over a year. We’ve only been married six months, so we should wait…right?”

You poked his cheek. “You really want a family, don’t you?”

He nodded. “I do, it’s our dream, but we should wait.”

You giggled. “I like how you sound like you’re asking me to convince you it’s too early.”

He sighed and lay on his back. “You know me, say the word and we’ll have a kid, well…kids.”

You lay partly on him. “Oh, I know, but I want to enjoy being married to you for a while. Plus, I need to get used to this power I have without anything bad hurting me.”

He hugged you tightly, then sighed. “You’re right.” He smiled and hummed. “The sun is so lovely.”

You giggled. “You are such a fox.”

“Guilty.” He sighed. “Nap time with the wife.”

“Nap time.”

You adjusted Evan in your arms, his cheeks were puffy and perfect and he looked just like his daddy. He looked cute as anything in his little outfit, his tiny shoes and his untameable black hair. He made a little noise, then put his fist in his mouth. You smiled and kissed his temple loads, then you looked up as Ryuu and Aleah said their vows and officially tied the knot. Your adoptive dad was now your dad. You gasped, then looked down at Evan as you clapped your hands at them kissing. “Clap Evan, clap. Grandad and grandma are married!”

He giggled and clapped his little hands. “Eh!”

You bounced him. “That’s right.”

Levi leaned over and kissed your cheek, then he pulled Evan’s little shirt down. “Looks like you now have a mum and dad.”

You giggled. “Yeah.”

“I can’t get over how beautiful you look and how handsome our little man is.”

You stood Evan up on your lap. “He’s handsome just like his daddy.”

Levi kissed your neck. “Flatterer.”

“Always. Now, let’s give my dad a little gift.”

“Sure.”

You both stood up and went to Ryuu and Aleah, they both looked perfect and beautiful. You smiled at Ryuu. “Hey dad.”

He gasped. “Buttercup, you look so perfect. Oh, there’s my little grandson! May I?”

You nodded and handed Evan over, who kicked his little legs and squealed because he loved Ryuu a lot. Ryuu kissed his cheek loads. You smiled at Aleah. “Mum, you look divine.”

She blushed. “Thank you sweetheart, and thank you to both of you for getting me immortality to be with Ryuu and you for forever.”

Levi put his arm around you. “Well, you made a great sacrifice that was on a God level, so it only seemed right to bless you.”

“I’m forever grateful.” She sniffed back tears. “Oh, I’m so happy. I love you both.”

You hugged her. “Love you too. So, I’m going to give dad his gift now.”

Ryuu frowned. “What gift?”

Levi took Evan. “It’s a good one.”

You opened your bag; then found the papers you were looking for. You handed the papers to Ryuu. “Well, since you are officially married to my mum, it makes you by law my stepdad. However, I’ve always known you as my dad. You raised me since I was a baby, so, because it’s official you are part of my family, I wanted to make something else official.”

Ryuu looked through the papers, then he welled up. “These papers…they’re…they’re to make me officially your father.”

You nodded. “Adoption papers, all you need to do is sign and you by law are my dad.”

He hugged you tightly and cried. “Thank you, thank you so much. Does anyone have a pen?”

Erwin walked over. “I do, you can use my back as a table.” Ryuu nodded and sniffed back tears, then he signed the papers. Erwin took them. “I’ll get this filed.”

Ryuu turned to you, then hugged you. “My daughter.”

You giggled. “My dad.”

Aleah hugged you both. “My family.”

You giggled. “Best family ever.”

Levi waved Mike over. “Could you take a picture of all of us? The family together?”

Mike took the phone from Levi. “I’d be honoured.” Levi stood next to you with Evan. Ryuu had his arm around you and Aleah, a big smile on his face as Mike took the picture. “Perfect.”

Evan clapped his little hands. “Ma, ma, ma.”

You took him from Levi. “Hey honey, you want to go for a little walk?” He giggled making you smile. “Alright, well I’m going to walk around with Evan, I’ll be back in a bit guys.” You walked to your old garden in the back of Ryuu’s place, then you put Evan down on his little feet. “You want me to hold your hand?”

“Eh!”

You smiled. “Alright.” You held his little hand, then walked with him slowly as he explored the garden. He stopped by strawberries and pointed at them. You knelt down and lightly held his waist. “There strawberries and very yummy.” You picked one, then gave it to him. “How is it?”

He bit it, then smiled. “Mmmm.”

“Good?” You kissed his cheek loads making him giggle. “Mummy grew them, but now grandad does.”

He frowned and hummed, then rubbed his head. “Eh.”

You kissed his head. “Everything okay?” You kissed his head loads. “Love you Evan, love you so much.” He lifted his hands from his head allowing you to see why he was messing his hair up; it was because fox ears had appeared on his head. You gasped. “You’re a kitsune!” You picked him up and held him in the air and wiggled him making him laugh, then you brought him down and kissed his loads. “My little baby is a fox. Oh, you are so cute! Levi!?”

Levi felt you call him through the mark, so he ran over. “What happened? Are you okay?”

You put Evan on his feet. “Go get daddy!”

Evan squealed and ran to Levi. “Da, da, da, da!”

Levi grabbed him and picked him up, then kissed his cheek. “Hey handsome.” He jogged over to you. “What happened?”

You smiled and tapped your head. “Look at your son’s head.”

He looked and saw the ears. “Fox ears…he’s a kitsune!”

You nodded and stood up. “He is!”

Levi threw Evan up in the air making him giggle, he caught him and spun him around. “Oh, he’s a wonderful perfect kitsune!”

You walked over and smiled. “Means you have a lot of training to do with him.”

Levi hugged Evan and bounced him on his hip. “I will and I’ll enjoy every moment with him.” He put Evan down, then sat on the deck and watched him run about, then pick up little flowers. “I can’t believe on the day of your dad’s wedding he shows what he is.”

You sat down next to Levi. “He’s going to be a lady killer.”

“No doubt about it.”

“Just like his daddy.”

Levi cuddled you and nipped your neck as he growled. “That so?”

You giggled. “Yes.” You turned your head and kissed Levi. “I love you.”

He smiled and kissed you. “Love you too.” He pulled from you and saw Evan trip and slam on the floor onto his front. “Just like his mummy.”

“Evan…”

Levi got up. “I’ve got him.” He walked over to Evan, sat down, then picked Evan up and sat him on his little bum. “You okay?”

Evan patted his knee. “Eh.”

Levi noticed it was ripped and Evan had cut his knee. “Aww, poor Evan. Don’t worry, daddy will fix it.” He tapped Evan’s knee making the cut go and his trousers were fixed. “Ta da!”

Evan clapped his hands. “Da, da, da!”

“Magic.”

“Tatsuya.” You frowned, then looked to the side and grinned when you saw your school friends. Kyoya ran over, then sat next to you. “Sorry. Ackerman, right?”

You hummed a laugh. “Yes.”

He sighed. “Eeeh, it’s not fair. You got married so quickly after coming back, now you’re a mum. He is cute though.”

Yamato sat on your other side. “He’s very cute.”

You smiled. “He’s the best and Levi is a wonderful dad and husband. I’m lucky, so lucky.”

You lay on the deck in your bed of cushions, your baby girl Kuchel on your chest sleeping away. You were having a nap as well, mainly so you could recharge your batteries. You smiled when you heard Evan giggling, then Levi talking as well. It was clear that Levi and Evan were playing together, which was the cutest thing ever to you. You opened your eyes, then looked over to Evan and Levi running around. You smiled more at them, because both had their fox ears and tail showing. They were both your perfect little foxes.

Evan saw you, then ran over. “Mummy?”

Levi chased him. “Evan, letting your mummy sleep.”

You smiled and reached out, then touched your son’s cheek. “Hey sweetie. You been having fun with daddy?”

He nodded. “Yes mummy.”

You kept your other hand on Kuchel’s little back. “Good.”

He kissed your cheek. “Love you mummy.”

“I love you too.”

He looked to Kuchel, then lightly petted her head. “Pretty.”

“She is, isn’t she?”

He nodded, then leaned over and kissed her little head. “Love you.”

“She loves you too.”

Levi sat on the deck by your head and smiled. “She loves you loads. You going to be a good big brother to her?”

Evan nodded. “The best!”

“Good boy.”

Evan grinned, then frowned. “Poopy.”

You laughed. “I think your sister has pooped.”

Levi took Kuchel from you. “I’ve got this.”

“Thank you.” You rolled onto your side, then opened your arms. “Come for a cuddle Evan.”

He gasped. “Yaaay!” He crawled closer, then snuggled up to you.

You smiled, then let out a long sigh as you closed your eyes and fell asleep. You woke up after a while to see Levi lying next to Evan with Kuchel on his chest, both were asleep. You smiled and sat up as you looked down at your two kids and husband, it was perfect. You got up, then went to the kitchen and began baking and making dinner. After everything was ready, you decided to do a bit of cleaning, which was easier now you had abilities to help you.

“Mummy, mummy, mummy, mummy?”

You turned to see Evan running for you, you grabbed him, then picked him up and hugged him. “Hello Evan, you have a nice nap with daddy?”

He nodded. “Yes, it was the bestest!”

“Good, you hungry?”

He hummed and played with your top. “Little”

“Well, I’ve cooked you a big dinner and one for daddy as well.”

He clapped his hands. “Yummy, thank you mummy.”

You put him down. “Go wash your hands, then pop back and we’ll have dinner.”

He ran off. “Yaay!”

Levi walked in with Kuchel making little noises. “Think she’s hungry.”

You took her from Levi. “I’ll feed her, could you dish out dinner?”

He kissed you. “Sure.”

You walked over to the table, then sat down and pulled your top down and bra, then let Kuchel feed. “She’s very hungry.”

Levi caught Evan as he ran back in. “Bless her.” He put Evan in his seat, then handed out dinner. He sat down next to you, then took Kuchel from you. “I’ll burp her.”

You smiled and put yourself back together. “Thank you. Evan honey, eat up.”

He picked up his fork, kicked his little legs and began eating. “Mmm, yummy!”

“Good.”

Levi put Kuchel in her seat, then started eating. “It’s perfect honey.”

You smiled. “I’m glad you’re all enjoying it. I have made chocolate dessert.”

Evan clapped his hands. “Thank you mummy.”

You fussed his hair. “You’re welcome.” You finished your dinner, gave everyone dessert, then you cleaned up. You helped Evan with bath time as he talked to you loads about different things, then you tucked him into bed as Levi put Kuchel to bed. You kissed Evan’s head. “Night sweetheart. Love you.”

“Night mummy, love you.”

You got up and turned his night light on, then you turned his light off and walked past Levi as he went past to say goodnight to Evan. You went to Kuchel’s room, then ran your hand over her little head as she slept. You leaned down, kissed her head. “Night Kuchel, love you.” You smiled at how pretty she was, then you left and went to the living room. You smiled at Levi sat down, then you straddled him taking him by surprise. “Hey handsome.”

He held your waist and kissed you. “Hey beautiful. How are you?”

“Great, I’ve had a perfect day.”

“Wonderful.”

You hummed and played with his hair. “Give us a kiss.”

He growled at you. “Happy to.” He kissed you and hummed, he nipped your lip and deepened the kiss. “So, a baby…”

“Levi, Kuchel is only four months old.”

“I know.”

You patted his cheeks. “No, but we can fool around loads and get some practice in for when we choose to have kids.”

He kissed and nipped your neck, then kissed you. “Perfect. I love you so much.”

You smiled. “I love you too.”


End file.
